Zwei Brüder
by prelence
Summary: Cas/Dean Dean war gerade ein Teenager, Sam drei Jahre jünger, als John bei einem Job ums Leben kam und sie sich für eine Weile allein durchschlugen, bis sie von der Polizei aufgegriffen und zu verschiedenen Pflegefamilien gebracht wurden. Nach Jahren der Trennung sind Dean und Sam wieder zu einem eingeschworenen Team zusammen gewachsen, doch beide haben sich verändert.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Prue, Velence

**Titel:** Zwei Brüder

**Inhalt:** Dean war gerade ein Teenager, Sam drei Jahre jünger, als John bei einem Job ums Leben kam und sie sich für eine Weile allein durchschlugen, bis sie von der Polizei aufgegriffen und zu verschiedenen Pflegefamilien gebracht wurden. Nach Jahren der Trennung sind Dean und Sam wieder zu einem eingeschworenen Team zusammen gewachsen, doch beide haben sich verändert.

**Altersfreigabe: **ab 18 Jahren  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, OFC

**Tags:** Alternative Universe, Human!Castiel

**Zwei Brüder**

**Kapitel 1**

Der Impala holperte über den Schotter, schmatzend durchpflügten die Reifen die zahlreichen schlammigen Pfützen. Sam parkte direkt vor der Tür der Truckerkneipe. Er schaltete den Motor aus und hielt inne. Der Wind peitschte den Regen in kräftigen Böen durch die Nacht. Laut prasselten die schweren Tropfen gegen den Wagen. Dean schlief fest. Sein Kopf war gegen die Scheibe der Beifahrertür gerutscht. Die gekrümmte Haltung musste unbequem sein und Muskelschmerzen verursachen, Sam hörte schon jetzt schon seinen Bruder jammern.

„Hey Dean!" Er beugte sich zur Beifahrerseite und schüttelte seinen Bruder sanft. „Wir sind da."

Dean grummelte irgendwas Unverständliches.

„Dean? Aufwachen! Ganz bestimmt haben die ein leckeres Steak."

Wieder nur ein Grummeln, aber immerhin flatterten die Augenlider, als wolle er tatsächlich selbige demnächst öffnen. Normalerweise zog das immer. Dean liebte Essen. Und Sam war sich sicher, dass ein gutes Steak in Deans Hitliste fast gleichauf mit einem Stück Kuchen lag. Aber heute funktionierte es nicht. Sam wusste warum. Heute war der einzige Tag im Jahr, der seinem Bruder den Appetit verdarb und ihn regelrecht depressiv werden ließ.

Schließlich regte sich Dean doch. Er schlug die Augen auf, reckte sich und blickte leicht vorgebeugt nach draußen.

„Sieht sympathisch aus, die Hütte." Er meinte die Kneipe. Ein paar Trucker kamen gerade durch den Regen gerannt, rissen schnell die Tür auf. Countrymusik drang für einen Moment nach draußen.

Sam drängelte. „Komm schon! Ich hab Hunger!"

Dean blickte ein letztes Mal seufzend in die regnerische Nacht, dann nickten sie sich zu und sprangen fast synchron zu beiden Seiten aus dem Wagen, rannten zur Tür der Kneipe. Der Regen war so stark, dass sie trotz der kurzen Distanz nass wurden.

Sam schüttelte sich wie ein junger Hund, als er Dean in die Kneipe folgte. Sie blieben kurz hinter dem Eingang stehen, Dean strich sich mit einer schnellen Handbewegung die durchnässten Haare aus der Stirn. Die Luft war heiß und stickig, dicke Rauchschwaden hingen unter der niedrigen Decke. Die laute Musik dämpfte das Stimmengewirr. Bis zur Mitte des Raumes war die Kneipe aufgeteilt in rustikale Sitzecken. In der hinteren Hälfte wurde Billard gespielt.

„Gehen wir zur Bar", brüllte Dean gegen die Musik. Sam folgte ihm, die Tische waren besetzt, aber ein paar Barhocker waren noch frei.

„Zwei Whiskey." Dean verdeutlichte seine Bestellung mit zwei ausgestreckten Fingern, während er und Sam auf den Barhockern Platz nahmen.

„Welchen?", brummte der ältliche Mann hinter dem Tresen. „Wir haben einige…" Er zeigte hinter sich. Auf dem Regal standen etliche Flaschen mit unterschiedlichen Etiketten.

„Den billigsten." Zum Betrinken reichte der billigste, und mehr konnten sich die Brüder sowieso nicht leisten. Der Barkeeper stellte ein Glas vor Dean und eines vor Sam, doch Sam schob das Glas zu Dean. „Ich nehme ein Bier", korrigierte er. Der Barkeeper nickte, füllte zuerst die beiden Gläser, bevor er Sam eine Flasche Bier hinstellte. Er zeigte auf die Speisenkarten, die ein wenig abseits auf dem Tresen lagen. Da Sam nickte, reichte er ihnen zwei Karten.

„Danke…-"

„Kannst mich Bobby nennen", brummte der Barkeeper.

„Danke, Bobby." Sam prostete Bobby zu und nahm einen langen Zug an der Flasche. Dean hatte schon einen der Whiskeys gekippt. Der zweite folgte direkt. Dean deutete Bobby wieder mit den Fingern, die Gläser immer voll zu halten. Bobby holte sogleich wieder die Flasche vom Regal.

Sam widmete sich der Karte. Nervös kaute er dabei auf seiner Unterlippe, die Finger seiner rechten Hand spielten unruhig auf dem Tresen. Die Karte war genau wie erwartet, viel Fleisch, wenig Salat. Er grinste. Gedankenverloren kramte er ein zerknautschtes Zigarettenpäckchen hervor, zückte einen der Glimmstängel. Feuer hatte er keines, aber Bobby war wirklich aufmerksam und warf ihm eines zu.

„Was willst du essen?", fragte Sam seinen Bruder, während er die Zigarette anzündete und dann einen tiefen Zug nahm.

„Nichts, sagte ich doch", brummte Dean und leerte dabei weiter fleißig die Gläser.

„Du musst was essen…"

„Das einzige, was ich heute muss, ist mich betrinken. Damit ich den Scheißtag angemessen ausklingen lassen kann!" Dean lallte, er hatte schon den ganzen Tag über deutlich mehr als üblich getrunken. Sam seufzte und machte ein paar schnelle Züge an der Zigarette.

„Hey, Schönheit!" Dean hat sich von seinem Bruder abgewandt und hielt eine vorübergehende Brünette am Arm fest.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", fauchte sie forsch und riss sich los.

„Woah, doch nicht so, Süße." Dean griff wieder nach ihr. Sam sah den Ärger schon kommen. Und der war auch schnell in Form eines bulligen Truckers da.

„Lass Maddy in Ruhe, klar?" Grob boxte der Trucker Dean vor die Brust. Der angetrunkene Dean rutschte unbeholfen vom Barhocker, dennoch stand er schnell wieder auf festem Boden. Er schwankte zwar, aber seine Angriffslust war ungebrochen. Seine Faust krachte in das Gesicht des Truckers, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Dean so schnell auf die Beine kommen würde. Aber die Überraschung dauerte nicht lange, brutal packte der Trucker Dean, zog ihn an sich heran, nur um ihn dann loszulassen und ihm zwei Mal in rascher Folge mitten ins Gesicht zu boxen. Dean war zu betrunken, um adäquat zu reagieren. Wie ein Sack Kartoffeln fiel er nach hinten und riss zwei Männer mit zu Boden.

Niemand hatte auf Sam geachtet. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass er aufgesprungen war. Wie ein Blitz war er bei dem Trucker, stieß ihn mit Wucht vor die Brust. „Lass meinen Bruder in Ruhe!", schrie er und schon im nächsten Moment verpasste er dem Kerl einen festen Kinnhaken. Und nochmal. Er packte den Trucker Kragen, drückte ihn auf einen der Tische. Wieder und wieder landete Sams Faust im Gesicht des Truckers. Blut spritzte, vereinzelte Tropfen landeten in Sams Gesicht. Aber das schien ihn nur noch mehr anzuspornen.

„Niemand!", ein Schlag, „niemand", ein Schlag, „vergreift sich an meinem Bruder!"

„Hör auf!" Die verzweifelten Rufe der Freundin des Truckers erreichten ihn nicht. Erst, als sie sich an seinen Arm hängte und versuchte, den nächsten Schlag zu stoppen, hielt er inne. Bemerkte die Menschenmenge, die einen Kreis um ihn gebildet hatte. Sah zum ersten Mal das blutverschmierte Gesicht des Truckers, die gebrochene Nase, die aufgeplatzten Brauenbögen. Bemerkte, dass Dean wieder auf zwei Füßen stand.

„Hauen wir ab", sagte dieser und packte Sam am Arm und zog ihn mit sich hinaus. Die Menge, wie gelähmt, hatte noch nichts unternommen. Sie mussten diese Sekunden nutzen.

Draußen regnete es sogar noch stärker als bei ihrer Ankunft. Als sie kurz darauf in dem Impala saßen, waren sie beide nass bis auf die Haut. Sam fuhr. „Bist du okay?", fragte er Dean besorgt.

Dean brummte irgendwas.

„Bist du verletzt?" Sams Rechte tastete hektisch die Brust seines Bruders ab.

Dean schlug Sams Arm weg. „Hör auf. Ich bin okay!"

Sam wollte etwas sagen, biss sich stattdessen fest auf die Lippen. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder seine Fürsorge nicht mochte.

„Halt mal an." Dean hob sich plötzlich der Magen. Er würgte, schlug hektisch die Hand vor den Mund. Sam bremste abrupt ab, Dean riss sofort die Tür auf, stolperte in den Straßengraben. Eindeutige Geräusche verrieten, dass ihm der Alkohol noch einmal durch den Kopf ging. Sams wartete, der Regen prasselte laut auf den Impala. Damals, damals vor 14 Jahren hatte es auch geregnet….

„Mir ist langweilig." Der etwa zehnjährige Sam hauchte gegen die Scheibe des Wagens. Draußen regnete es in Strömen, es war kalt und vermutlich würde heute der Regen im Laufe des Tages noch in den ersten Schnee übergehen. Sam zeichnete mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers ein Herz auf die von seinem Atem beschlagene Stelle. Dann wischte er es weg und wiederholte das Spiel.

Genervt rollte Dean mit den Augen. „Mein Gott! Kannst du nicht einfach warten?"

„Es dauert so lange!"

„Dad ist sicher gleich zurück." Aber Dean musste Sam innerlich Recht geben. Es dauerte wirklich lange. Viel länger als Dad gesagt hatte. Aber Dad hatte auch noch nie eine Bank ausgeraubt. Vielleicht hatte er sich einfach in der Zeit geirrt. Dean drehte das Radio an, aber die Musik störte ihn dann doch mehr, als dass sie ablenkte. Er drehte es wieder aus.

„Dean?" Sein Bruder zog seinen Namen in die Länge. „Mir ist so laaangweilig…"

„Halt die Klappe."

Zweifelnd blickte Dean zu dem großen Gebäude mit den vier Säulen im überdachten Eingangsbereich. Alles schien ruhig zu sein. Und doch fühlte Dean plötzlich eine noch nie zuvor gefühlte innere Unruhe. Irgendwas ging da in der Bank vor sich, es lief nicht so, wie es sollte.

„Ich geh nachsehen." Dean zog den Autoschlüssel aus dem Schloss und stieg aus. Sam wollte mit, aber Dean ging nicht darauf ein. Sam war drei Jahre jünger als er selbst und damit zu jung für solche Aktionen. Dean sperrte den Wagen vorsorglich ab. Würde noch fehlen, dass Sam ihm nachlief oder einfach in der Gegend spazieren ging. Sie musste schnell weg, wenn Dad in der Bank fertig war.

Dean trabte zu dem Gebäude, spürte die Blicke seines Bruders im Rücken. Bis er an der Bank war, war er klatschnass, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er drückte gegen den goldenen Bügel der getönten Glastür und ging hinein. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu und schluckte den Lärm der Straße. Alle standen still, als wären sie eingefroren oder gelähmt. Oder einfach nur fürchterlich erschrocken. Dad lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden. Sein linker Arm war irgendwie verdreht.

„Dad!?" Dean stürzte zu seinem Vater, ging neben ihm in die Knie. „Dad? Dad?" Er rüttelte an der Schulter seines Vaters. Der Kopf rutschte ein wenig zur Seite. Dean zuckte erschrocken zurück. Seinem Vater fehlten die Augen. Nur blutige leere Löcher waren dort, wo einst seine Augen gewesen waren. Deans Herzschlag beschleunigte, er wusste sofort, dass sein Vater tot war. Schwer keuchend registrierte er die leere Tresorkassette neben seinem Vater. Er hatte es also gehabt, es war tatsächlich in der Bank gewesen. Aber jetzt war es weg und sein Vater war…

Dean sprang auf die Beine. Ihm war, als würde er die Stimme seines Vaters hören, die ihm befahl zu rennen. Die ihm befahl, zu Sammy zu rennen und mit seinem Bruder zu flüchten. Er war ein Soldat und musste funktionieren. Ganz deutlich waren die Worte in seinem Kopf und es gab keine Widerrede.

„Ja, Sir. Ja, Sir!", murmelte Dean, während er so schnell er nur irgendwie konnte durch den Regen zurück zu dem Wagen rannte. Tatsächlich mischten sich jetzt wässrige Schneeflocken zwischen die Regentropfen. Im Rennen schon drückte Dean die Fernbedienung und öffnete den Wagen. Keuchend hechtete er auf den Fahrersitz.

„Wo ist Dad?", fragte Sam direkt. Dean antwortete nicht, sondern startete den Wagen. Sein Vater hatte ihm schon früh das Autofahren beigebracht, sicher war sicher. Der Junge trat das Gas durch und der Wagen brauste davon. Sirenengeheul kündigte die nahende Polizei an.

„Wir müssen auf Dad warten! Auf Dad!", schrie Sam. „Was ist mit Dad?"

Wieder gab Dean keine Antwort. Er starrte in den Verkehr, versuchte keinen Unfall zu bauen. Jetzt fing Sam an zu weinen. „Dad!", brüllte er immer wieder, packte dann Deans rechten Arm.

„Hör auf!" Dean riss sich los, der Wagen machte einen gefährlichen Schlenker. Geradeso konnte Dean das Gefährt unter Kontrolle halten. „Verdammt!" Er schlug nach Sam und traf ihn unbeabsichtigt fest am Kopf. Sein Bruder brüllte noch lauter, ließ ihn aber wenigstens in Ruhe fahren. Irgendwann ,als sie schon lange aus der Stadt raus waren, lenkte den Dean den Wagen von der Straße herunter in ein kleines Waldstück, hielt gut verborgen hinter dichten Tannen an.

„Dad", keuchte Dean und starrte stur geradeaus in das dichte Gehölz. „Dad kommt nicht mehr, Sam."

„Was?", schluchzte sein Bruder. Er verstand nicht.

„Dad ist tot."

Sam schrie laut auf, umklammerte jetzt wieder Deans rechten Arm. „Was? Nein!" Er weinte so laut wie ein Zehnjähriger nur weinen konnte.

„Doch. Sam." Jetzt drehte sich Dean zu seinem kleinen Bruder um und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. „Doch. Sam. Er ist tot."

Eine einzige Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Deans Wange und tropfte auf den Rücken seines Bruders.

„Wir haben nur noch uns", murmelte er und drückte seinen Bruder fester an sich…

Sam wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Dean mit einem Stöhnen neben ihn auf den Sitz des Impalas fiel. „Geht's wieder?"

Dean strich sich mit beiden Händen über das tropfnasse Gesicht. „Ging schon besser."

Sam startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Er wirkte nervös, wie immer. Schließlich kramte er mit einer Hand das Zigarettenpäckchen hervor und steckte sich eine an.

„Das war heftig." Dean meinte den verletzten Trucker. Sam verstand augenblicklich.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dir jemand weh tut…" Sams Stimme erstarb zum Ende des Satzes hin. Zwischen den Zigarettenzügen kaute er nervös auf der Unterlippe.

„Ja… ich weiß", lenkte Dean. Er war selbst sicher kein Engel, aber bei Sam war es anders.

Vermutlich hätte er Sam damals nicht alleine lassen dürfen. Er hätte es irgendwie verhindern müssen, auch wenn er nicht mal heute wusste, wie er das damals hätte anstellen sollen.

Eine Zeitlang waren sie sogar irgendwie durchgekommen. Mit kleineren Diebstählen und Trickbetrügereien hatte Dean sich und seinen Bruder über Wasser gehalten. Irgendwie hatte es funktioniert. In Nebraska dann hatte die State Police sie aufgegriffen. Und der Jugendrichter hatte entschieden, dass er und Sam in verschiedene Pflegefamilien unterzubringen waren. Sam hatte geheult und geschrien, als die Polizisten ihn griffen und mitnahmen. Noch heute konnte Dean das durchdringende Weinen hören. Es hatte ihm das Herz zerrissen. Und irgendwie war ihm, als hätte er in diesem Moment bereits fühlen können, dass die Sache nicht gut enden würde.

Deans Pflegeeltern waren nicht wie Sams Pflegeeltern. Sie waren strenge Katholiken. Streng, aber anständig. Dean hatte Ärger gemacht, wo er nur konnte. Alkohol, Drogen, Vandalismus, Diebstahl, er hatte kaum etwas ausgelassen. In der Schule war er nur selten. Zweimal war der Richter drauf und dran, ihn in eine andere Familie zu stecken, aber seine Pflegeeltern hatten für ihn gesprochen. Hatten nicht aufgehört an ihn zu glauben.

Wo Sam untergebracht war, wusste er nicht. Es verging kein Tag, an dem er nicht an seinen Bruder dachte und sich wünschte, dass er glücklich war. Und dann stand es im überregionalen Teil der Zeitung. Es war Zufall, dass Dean in die Zeitung blickte. Das tat er eigentlich nie. Schuld hatten das andauernde Regenwetter und die Langweile drinnen.

‚Pflegeeltern prügeln Kind fast zu Tode'.

Darunter ein Bild von Sam. Deans Herzschlag schien auszusetzen, ihm wurde eiskalt. Obwohl er sofort los wollte, konnte er sich kaum rühren. Sein Pflegevater hatte ihn so vorgefunden, bleich mit der Zeitung in der Hand. Und er war mit ihm die 500 Meilen zu Sam gefahren. Er blieb mit ihm im Krankenhaus, wachte mit ihm am Bett seines Bruders. Und führte zahlreiche Gespräche mit den Behörden, von denen Dean allerdings kaum etwas mitbekam. Nach zwei Wochen war Sam endlich außer Lebensgefahr.

„Du darfst mich nie wieder alleine lassen", murmelte Sam, als er die Augen aufschlug und Deans Gesicht erkannte.

„Ich werde dich nie mehr alleine lassen", versprach Dean und eine Träne tropfte auf die Bettdecke. Nach drei weiteren Wochen galt Sam als genesen. Sie entschieden, abzuhauen. Als sie über den Flur schlichen, bemüht keinem Pfleger über den Weg zu laufen oder womöglich dem Jugendamt, das sich angekündigt hatten, liefen sie Deans Pflegevater direkt in die Arme. Er blickte sie beide an und verstand.

„Der Schlüssel steckt", sagte er nur.

Diesmal würden sie durchkommen, Dean war sich sicher. Immerhin war er mittlerweile schon sechszehn. Und was sie tun würden, wusste er auch schon. Dad hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass sie ja schließlich einen Job hätten...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Am nächsten Tag wachte Dean mit einem brummenden Schädel auf. Schlaftrunken wälzte er sich mit seiner Bettdecke, in die er sich eingewickelt hatte, auf den Rücken. Sams Bett war leer, aber er sah den Zettel gegen die Lampe gelehnt. Dean kratzte sich am Kopf. Er konnte sich verschwommen erinnern, wie er ins Bett gekommen war. Ohne Sam hätte er vermutlich auf der Rückbank des Impalas geschlafen.

Er richtete sich langsam und vorsichtig auf. Vor seinen Augen bewegte sich alles viel zu schnell. Einen dermaßen starken Kater hatte zuletzt vor einem Jahr an Dads Todestag gehabt. Dean fasste sich erneut an den Kopf und taumelte ins Badezimmer. Er hatte diesen widerlichen Geschmack von Erbrochenen auf seiner Zunge. Dean hängte sich unter den Wasserhahn und schaufelte Wasser in seinen Mund und über das Gesicht. Im Spiegel, befand er, sah er gar nicht so übel aus, wie er sich fühlte.

Dean hielt sich an das weitverbreitete Rezept, gegen einen Kater weiterzutrinken. Mit einer Hand beschirmte er seine Augen, eilte zum Impala und brachte das Sixpack-Bier nach drinnen. Es war zwar nicht gekühlt, aber ein, zwei Bier halfen ihm, auf die Beine zu kommen.

Sam mochte es nicht, wenn Dean sich hemmungslos betrank, aber Dads Todestag war eine Ausnahme, bei der er nichts sagen konnte. Er mahnte ihn jedes Mal wegen der Folgen, vor seiner kaputten Leber, Hepatitis und so weiter, also hatte Dean sich angewöhnt, sich in Sams Gegenwart zurückzuhalten und sich nur mal ein Bier zum Abendessen, vor dem Fernseher oder auf eine gelungene Jagd zu trinken. Auch wenn Sam dann protestierte, spielte Dean es herunter, dass es nur ein Bier war, das er sich redlich verdient hatte.

Dean wusste selbst, dass, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, er ein Problem mit Alkohol hatte, dass er seinen Konsum zurückschrauben sollte, aber nicht heute. Es lebte sich einfacher mit Verleugnung.

Er sprang unter die Dusche. Nachdem er sich frische Kleidung angezogenen hatte, nahm er Sams Nachricht und las sie durch. Sein Bruder war in die Bibliothek gegangen, um ein paar Nachforschungen zu betreiben. Sie waren wegen eines Jobs in der Stadt, ein paar mysteriöse Todesfälle, die nach etwas Übernatürlichem aussahen. Trotz seiner angeknacksten Psyche war Sam das Gehirn des Geschwisterduos und Dean war ganz froh darüber, dass Sam diesen Teil des Jobs am liebsten selbst erledigte.

Dean hatte auch nach Dads Tod das Jagen nie aufgegeben, obwohl es inzwischen für ihn an Bedeutung verloren hatte. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um die offene Rechnung mit dem Monster, das ihren Vater umgebracht hatten, zu begleichen. Vor seiner Pflegefamilie hatte er sein Treiben stets zu verstecken geschafft. Auch wenn er der größte Nichtsnutz war, hielten sie zu ihm, wofür er in stillen Momenten dankbar war, dennoch war und blieb seine einzige Familie Sam.

Als Dean vor die Tür trat, war es bereits später Nachmittag. Das Bier und die Dusche hatten ihr bestes getan; seinem Kopf ging es schon viel besser, jetzt verlangte nur noch sein Magen gefüllt zu werden. Die tief stehende Sonne schien herrlich mild. Es war nichts mehr von dem Unwetter letzte Nacht zu spüren. Dean setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf und schlenderte durch die Straßen. Bei einem Straßencafé machte er Halt. Einige Menschen saßen draußen an Tischen unter Heizpilzen. Dean hatte einen Bärenhunger und der Hamburger, den ein Mann aß, sah fantastisch aus.

Er steckte seine Sonnenbrille weg und studierte die Karte im Stehen. Dean schaute auf, weil er das Gefühl hatte, angestarrt zu werden und tatsächlich stand auf dem Bürgersteig ein Mann im Trenchcoat und sah zu ihm hinüber.

‚Hallo, Columbo', schoss es Dean durch den Kopf.

Der starrte ihn weiter ungeniert an, als hätte er vergessen, wohin er eigentlich gehen wollte. Er war höchstens einige Jahre älter als er selbst, doch der Mantel ließ ihn verstaubt wirken. Dean wartete, dass der Typ herüberkam und ihn beleidigte oder anbaggerte, – er sah gar nicht mal schlecht aus – stattdessen schien ihm jedoch plötzlich eingefallen zu sein, was er vorhatte und marschierte schnurstracks an ihm vorbei in das Café.

Dean war ein wenig enttäuscht, als nichts geschah. Oder hatte sich der Mann etwa für unauffällig gehalten? Er konnte ihn durch die großen Fenster im Inneren sehen. Er bestellte sich einen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen und ließ sich ein Stück Kuchen einpacken. Als er auf die Tür zusteuerte, war Dean mit schnellen Schritten beim Eingang. Sie schienen ganz zufällig zusammenzustoßen.

„Sorry", sagte Dean.

Der andere achtete nur auf seinen Kaffeebecher, der aber nicht übergeschwappt war. „Schon okay", murmelte dieser in Gedanken und ging weiter. Er hatte ihn kaum angesehen.

Immer noch rätselnd gab Dean einer Kellnerin seine Bestellung und nahm im Inneren den letzten, freien Platz am Fenster. Am Tisch angekommen holte er das Portemonnaie hervor, das er dem fremden Trenchcoatträger abgenommen hatte.

Er hatte den ein oder anderen Taschendiebtrick auf Lager, wenn er kein Glück im Billard hatte oder die Kreditkarten ausgereizt waren. Als Jäger hatten sie kein reguläres Einkommen. Kreditkartenbetrug war eine gute Sache, mal abgesehen von der Spur, die sie damit jedes Mal legten. Für einen Tag ließ sich Dean gerne herab, hier und da ein Portemonnaie zu stehlen.

Castiel stand auf seinem Führerschein. Ungewöhnlicher Vorname. Das einzig Persönliche war ein Foto von ihm und einer Frau. Sie lächelte freudig in die Kamera. Ob sie seine Frau, beste Freundin oder Schwester war? Sie hatten die Arme umeinander gelegt, aber das konnte alles und nichts bedeuten. Gerade mal zehn lausige Dollar hatte dieser Castiel bei sich gehabt.

Dean ließ das Geld stecken. Wenn er ihn noch wieder sehen und einen Flirt riskieren sollte, kam es sicher besser, dass er das Geld drin ließ und sich als edler Retter ausgab.

Der Hamburger kam relativ schnell an seinen Tisch und schmeckte genauso gut, wie er aussah. Nach dem Essen genoss Dean einen schwarzen Kaffee. Dann zahlte er und verließ das Café. Es wurde Zeit, dass er Sam aufsuchte. Die Bibliothek war leicht zu finden. Sam hatte diverse Papiere an einem der Tische vor sich ausgebreitet. Er bemerkte seinen Bruder erst, als der schon neben ihm stand.

„Ich bin genial", sagte Sam und lächelte zufrieden. „Weißt du, was alle unsere Toten gemeinsam hatten?"

„Sie sind tot?" Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich nicht richtig damit befasst. Selbst die Zeitungsartikel, die Sam ihm unter die Nase gelegt hatte, hatte er nur überflogen. Er hatte schon eine geraume Weile keine Lust mehr auf den Job, aber was blieb auch anderes übrig. Solange Sam an seiner Seite war, jagte Dean.

Sam rollte mit den Augen. „Sie waren alle in dem neuen Krankenhausflügel des Kansas General Hospitals. Der alte ist vor drei Jahren abgebrannt und zusammengestürzt." Er tippte auf einen Zeitungsartikel, den er sich ausgedruckt hatte. „Ein Gasleck war Schuld. Es gab eine gewaltige Explosion mit siebenundzwanzig Schwerverletzten. Drei Menschen sind bei dem Unglück gestorben. Viele wurden unter den eingestürzten Wänden begraben. Sie haben den Teil des Krankenhauses erst vor Kurzem wieder eröffnet."

„Du tippst auf einen Geist."

„Sieht so aus."

„Okay, dann drehen wir mit dem EMF-Meter eine Runde durch die Krankenhausflure", antwortete Dean. Er wartete gegen die Tischkante gelehnt, bis Sam die Unterlagen zusammengesammelt und eingesteckt hatte, dann stieß er sich ab. Sam hatte sich eine Kopie des alten Grundrisses besorgt.

Dean fragte ihn, wie viel Geld er noch habe. Sam zückte sein Portemonnaie und zählte seine Scheine grob durch. Dean hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm deutlich weniger übrig.

„Und weswegen hast du keine Asche mehr?", fragte sein Bruder ärgerlich.

Dean war sofort klar, dass er auf den Alkohol anspielte. „Weil du rauchst wie ein Schlot."

„Yeah, richtig..." Sam kickte gegen seinen Schuh. „Lass uns verschwinden", sagte er und marschierte voran aus der Bibliothek. Er durfte den Impala zum Kansas General Hospital fahren.

Krankenhäuser bescherten Dean immer ein Gefühl von Schuld, weil er Sam nicht geholfen hatte, als sein Pflegevater ihn krankenhausreif geschlagen hatte. Er hätte seinen kleinen Bruder niemals aus den Augen verlieren dürfen. Dad hätte ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht. Wenn Dean nur auf Sam aufgepasst hätte, wäre Sam vielleicht heute nicht so, nicht aggressiv, nicht gestört, nicht... Er wäre ein normaler, ausgeglichener Junge mit einer süßen Freundin und würde womöglich studieren. Schlau genug war Sammy.

Sie betraten das Kansas General Hospital durch den offiziellen Eingang. Sam studierte die Schilder, während Dean den erstbesten Arzt, der des Weges kam, anhielt.

„Entschuldigen Sie", begann Dean freundlich. Er hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit des Arztes. „Mit wie vielen Krankenschwestern haben Sie schon geschlafen?"

Sam zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er las intensiv das Schild mit den verschiedenen Bereichen und tat so, als würde er seinen Bruder nicht kennen.

„Wie bitte?", fragte der Arzt und sah Dean verstimmt an.

„Nein, sorry." Dean lachte. „Wir suchen den neuen Flügel. Bitte." Er klimperte mit seinen Wimpern.

Der Arzt zeigte mit dem Stift von seinem Schreibbrett hinter sich. „Folgen Sie dem Gang. Sie können ihn nicht verfehlen."

„Komm, Sammy." Dean packte seinen Bruder an der Jacke und zerrte ihn in die richtige Richtung.

„Dean, was war das eben?"

„Was?", fragte der unschuldig. Sie gingen nebeneinander den Linoleumflur hinunter.

„Mit dem Arzt."

„Nicht jeder kann so schöne Haare wie du haben. Mit deinen Haaren könntest du einem Glatzkopf Shampoo verkaufen." Dean legte seine Hand in Sams Nacken und spielte mit seinem Schopf. „Ich muss mich intelligenter und witziger Unterhaltung bedienen."

„Haha."

Der neue Krankenhausflügel war leicht zu erkennen. Die ursprüngliche General Hospital war in den achtziger Jahren gebaut worden. Der neue Teil wirkte viel klarer und moderner.

„Okay, ich nehme diese Etage und den Keller. Ruf mich an, wenn du etwas findest." Dean holte seinen zum EMF-Messgerät umgebauten Walkman aus der Jackentasche und stellte ihn ein.

Sam ging weiter, um über das Treppenhaus in die höheren Etagen zu gelangen. Er hatte ein Gespür für Übernatürliches. Irgendwann wollte Dean ihm auch einen Walkman umbauen, aber Sam verzichtete freiwillig darauf. Das Jagen war seine Welt. Das Düstere zog ihn magisch an.

Er schlich über den Flur des ersten Stocks. Es war kaum etwas zu hören, der Krankenhausbetrieb war bereits auf Nachtruhe runtergeschraubt. Die meisten Patienten waren auf ihren Zimmern und schliefen wahrscheinlich. Sam fand, dass es viel zu ruhig war. Vielleicht die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Im zweiten Stock lief ihm eine Ärztin über den Weg. Sie hielt ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Die Besuchszeiten sind vorbei."

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Sam. „Ich habe die Zeit vergessen."

Sie sah ihn nachsichtig an. „Gehen Sie jetzt bitte. Die Patienten brauchen ihre Ruhe."

Sam nickte. Er konnte ihre Augen im Rücken spüren. Artig ging er zum Fahrstuhl. Er sah die Ärztin, als er sich umdrehte. Sobald sich die Türen hinter ihm schlossen, machte er sich auf den Weg. Doch statt nach unten zu fahren, hatte Sam die nächsthöhere Etage ausgewählt.

Das nächste Stockwerk schien ihm viel stiller zu sein. Er hatte noch nicht den Flur zum neuen Flügel wieder eingeschlagen, als ein Ball aus der Richtung um die Ecke gerollt kam. Sam blieb unvermittelt stehen. Kurz darauf kam ein Mädchen, ein etwa fünfzehn, sechszehn Jahre alter Teenager, hinterher. Sie trug ein hellblaues Nachthemd und ein Kopftuch. Sie war so blass, dass Sam sie kurz für einen Geist hielt. In dem Moment sah sie ihn an.

„Hallo."

Sam erwiderte zögerlich das Hallo.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Ich... nein", antwortete Sam. „Was machst du hier?" Mit einem Nicken deutete er auf die Bälle in ihrer Hand.

„Jonglieren. Ich gehe durch die Gegend und jongliere." Sie sah von den Bällen auf zu ihm. „Und du?"

„Ich suche Geister", sagte er in einer plötzlichen Eingebung und kam auf sie zu. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas mitbekommen, wenn sie sich nachts in den Gängen herumtrieb. „Ich habe gehört, es soll hier im Kansas General Hospital welche geben. Hast du mal was gehört? Komische Geräusche? Knistern? Elektrische Störungen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Meinst du, hier schwirren viele Geister von toten Menschen herum? Weil hier Menschen sterben?"

„Ist wahrscheinlich." Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe geweint, als wäre ich fünf und nicht fünfzehn, als meine Eltern nach Hause gefahren sind", sagte sie überraschend und starrte ihn betrübt an. „Ich will hier nicht sterben."

„Das wirst du nicht", sagte Sam. Er legte eine Hand fest auf ihre Schulter. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Es ist spät... Ich gebe dir meine Nummer. Du rufst mich an, wenn du einen Geist siehst, ja? Du kannst mich auch sonst anrufen..."

„Okay."

Sam hatte einen Kugelschreiber bei sich. Das Mädchen bot ihren Arm an, auf den er seine Handynummer schrieb. Ihre Haut fühlte sich dünn und kühl an. Er berührte sie nur vorsichtig. „Okay, Sam", sagte sie, als sie seinen Namen las. „Ich bin Kirsten."

„Bye, Kirsten."

Sam ging zurück zum Fahrstuhl. Als er nach unten fuhr, machte sich sein Handy bemerkbar. „Hast du was gefunden?", fragte Dean.

„Nichts."

„Ich warte schon auf dich. Wieso hast du so lange gebraucht?", nervte sein Bruder. „Ich habe Hunger."

„Hattest du nicht erst vorhin was?"

„Ich hatte heute erst eine einzige Mahlzeit!"

Sam grummelte etwas und legte auf. Kurz darauf war er unten. Dean wartete draußen.

„Hast du was gefunden?", fragte Sam seinen Bruder und steckte sich, kaum dass die große Glastür hinter ihm zugefallen war, eine Zigarette an.

„Geringer Ausschlag auf dem EMF… nicht gerade 'ne Wahnsinnsaktivität. Komm schon, gehen wir was essen." Dean trabte so schnell los, dass Sam Mühe hatte Schritt zu halten. Seine Raucherlunge machte ihm zu schaffen.

„Was soll die Eile?", keuchte Sam, als er neben Dean in dem Impala Platz nahm. Dean startete den Motor und raste geradezu vom Hof. Sams Bruder murmelte nur: „Ich mag keine Krankenhäuser."

„Die meisten Menschen mögen keine Krankenhäuser", entgegnete Sam. „Und trotzdem rennen sie nicht wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Gelände."

Dean reagierte nicht.

„Hey! Warum also die Flucht?" Sam ließ nicht locker.

„Ich bin nicht geflüchtet, ich habe Hunger."

„Du reagierst immer so bei Krankenhäusern. Das muss doch einen Grund haben…"

Dean stöhnte auf. „Ich hab nur Hunger! Nur Hunger! Okay?"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Hat es irgendwas mit damals…"

„Nein!" Dean schnitt seinem Bruder das Wort ab. „Es hat damit gar nichts zu tun. Hör auf, irgendwas reinzuinterpretieren."

Sam zog heftig an seiner nächsten Zigarette. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sein Bruder würde ihm nicht sagen, was genau ihn an Krankenhäusern störte. Sam hasste es, wenn Dean ihn auf diese Art und Weise ausschloss. Sie hatten nur sich und er verstand nicht, wieso sein Bruder ihn nicht an seinem Gefühlsleben teilhaben ließ. Enttäuscht und wütend zugleich zog Sam wieder heftig an der Zigarette. „Lass mich da vorne raus, ich laufe zum Motel zurück. Dann kannst du schneller deinen ach so heftigen Hunger stillen." Das klang bissig. Dean antwortete nicht, seine Finger krampften sich nur fester um das Lenkrad. Er hielt an und ließ Sam aussteigen.

Der Abschied fiel kurz aus: „Bye. Bis nachher."

Sam blickte seinem davonbrausenden Bruder nicht nach. Er warf die zu Ende gerauchte Kippe auf den Bürgersteig und steckte sich eine neue an. Wütend stapfte er die Straße entlang. Das Motel war keine Zigarettenpausenlänge entfernt und kurz darauf saß er in dem engen Zimmer vor der Glotze. Obwohl er auf den Bildschirm schaute, sah er nicht wirklich hin. Die Wut auf seinen Bruder brodelte noch heiß in ihm und am liebsten hätte er irgendwas kaputtgemacht. Oder gegen die Wand geworfen. Wie früher. Dean würde ausflippen, wenn er zurückkehren würde. Sam grinste bei dem Gedanken daran. Aber er behielt sich im Griff, rauchte stattdessen eine nach der anderen, bis der Aschenbecher überzuquellen drohte.

Er sollte schlafen gehen, aber Sam rührte sich nicht. Wie immer brauchte er lange, bis er sich endgültig beruhigt hatte. Das Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn jäh aus seinen Gedanken. Eine unbekannte Nummer.

„Ja?"

„Sam? Ich bin es, Kirsten." Das Mädchen aus dem Krankenhaus!

„Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein. Nein. Ich wollte nur…. Ich dachte…" Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich kann nicht schlafen."

„In Krankenhäusern kann man irgendwie nie schlafen", erwiderte Sam. Er hatte auch nicht schlafen können. Damals, a er aus dem Koma erwacht war. Als hätte er im Koma einfach genug geschlafen.

„Ich bin so alleine."

„Deine Eltern?"

„Sind gefahren. Kommen erst am nächsten Wochenende wieder. Sind ja 500 Meilen bis nach Hause."

Sam schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Warte. Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Sam legte auf, schnappte seine Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg. Es dauerte doch wesentlich länger als nur einen Moment, den man mit gleich bezeichnen würde. Er brauchte eine gute halbe Stunde, bis er keuchend auf dem Flur ankam, wo er Kirsten zuletzt getroffen hatte. Wie vorhin war es ruhig im Krankenhaus. Keine Geisteraktivität. Zumindest bis jetzt nicht. Kirsten streckte den Kopf aus ihrer Zimmertür, lächelte scheu und winkte ihn zu sich herein.

Sie krabbelte wieder in ihr Bett, Sam zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Nervös kaute er auf der Unterlippe.

„Mach das Fenster auf, dann kannst du eine rauchen." Kirsten deutete die Zeichen richtig, vermutlich konnte sie den Rauch an ihm riechen.

„Ist das nicht schädlich?" Sam zögerte.

„Spielt keine Rolle mehr."

Sichtlich erleichtert öffnete Sam das Fenster und steckte sich die x-te Zigarette für die heutige Nacht an. Einen tiefen Zug nehmend sank er auf den Stuhl.

„Warst du auch mal im Krankenhaus?"

Sam nickte.

„Warum?" Kirsten blickte ihn mit ihren mattblauen Augen an. Zum ersten Mal seit langen hatte Sam das Gefühl, dass ihm jemand zuhörte. Gerne zuhörte. „Hatte kein Glück mit meinen Pflegeeltern…"

„Oh…" Ihre Augen wurden traurig. „Haben Sie dir was getan?"

„Ich weiß nur noch, dass mich irgendwann ein Holzscheit am Kopf traf. Dann wachte ich Wochen später im Krankenhaus wieder auf."

„Oh…", sagte sie noch einmal und hob die Hand, sie war allerdings von Sam zu weit entfernt, um ihn zu berühren. Sanft sank ihre Hand auf das Bettlaken zurück. „Und deine richtigen Eltern?"

„Sind tot. Aber mein Bruder, mein Bruder war da. Ich weiß, dass er mir die ganze Zeit die Hand gehalten hat. Tag und Nacht. Ohne ihn wäre ich ganz sicher gestorben."

„Es ist wichtig, dass jemand da ist. Aber ich hab vier kleine Geschwister und die brauchen meine Eltern… ich hab sie sogar gedrängt zurückzufahren. Es darf sich nicht immer alles nur um mich drehen."

„Jetzt bin ich ja da", sagte Sam.

„Ja…" Sie lächelte.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Dean war, nachdem er Sam abgesetzt hatte, zwar schnell davon gebraust, parkte dann aber nicht weit entfernt am Straßenrand. Hier in der Nähe gab es vereinzelte Bistros, Bars und Kneipen. Nicht viele, dafür war das Kaff zu verträumt. Die meisten hatten schon geschlossen und Deans Laune rutschte immer tiefer in den Keller, je weiter er auf dem Bürgersteig die Straße hinablief. In einem Bistro an der Straßenecke brannte noch Licht. Es war nicht die Art von Lokalen, die Dean bevorzugte, aber das war jetzt egal.

Ganz altmodisch klingelte ein Glöckchen, als Dean die Tür öffnete und damit das Klingeln auslöste. Hinter dem Tresen stand ein großer Kerl in Jeans und Holzfällerhemd. Als wäre das Hemd nicht genug, trug er auch noch ein falsch herum aufgesetztes Baseballcap. Die 80er ließen grüßen. Ihm gegenüber auf der Besucherseite der Theke stand eine große, schlanke Frau mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, die eine Kaffeetasse in der Hand hielt und darum bettelte, dass Holzfällerhemd ihr die Tasse noch einmal füllte. Trotz der späten Stunde. Kleinstadtidyll. Irgendwie wie in einem Museum. Dean nahm am unteren Ende der Theke Platz.

„Die Küche ist schon geschlossen. Es gibt nur noch Sandwichs", grummelte Holzfällerhemd, nachdem er sich von der Brünetten hatte loseisen können.

„Dann nehme ich ein Sandwich und ein Bier." Dean befürchtete schon, dass es kein Bier geben würde, aber Holzfällerhemd brachte ihm tatsächlich eine richtig gut gekühlte Flasche Bier. „Am besten gleich noch eines", bestellte Dean und der Kerl verschwand mit einem mürrischen Grummeln neuerlich in der Küche.

Das Sandwich war nicht übel. Das Bier schmeckte ebenfalls. Er hatte die beiden Flaschen schnell geleert und bestellte sich noch drittes. Und noch ein viertes. Trübsinnig trank er das Gebräu in großen Schlucken und starrte an die Wand. Sam hatte Recht, er hasste Krankenhäuser aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund. Sie erinnerten ihn an die eigene Unfähigkeit. Daran, dass er damals nichts hatte tun können, außer Sams Hand zu halten. Dean fluchte innerlich, wollte gerade den letzten Schluck aus der Flasche nehmen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln draußen auf dem Bürgersteig eine Veränderung wahrnahm. Er zuckte herum. Da stand er. Der Typ von heute Nachmittag und starrte ihn genauso an. Dean warf einen großen Dollarschein auf den Tresen und stürzte hinaus. Eigentlich konnte er es sich nicht erlauben, auf das Wechselgeld zu verzichten, aber er wollte wissen, warum der Typ ihn anstarrte, aber nicht ansprach.

Der Kerl trug wieder diesen unmöglichen, beigen Trenchcoat und als Dean ihm draußen gegenüber stand, nahm er wahr, dass der Kerl einen Beagle an der Leine hatte.

„Was glotzt du so, Columbo?", fuhr er den Fremden an.

„Colu….ach so, wegen dem Hund!" Der Fremde lächelte tatsächlich. „Der gehört meiner Nachbarin, sie ist ein paar Tage verreist… Du bist neu hier in der Stadt?" Das war als Antwort auf Deans harsche Frage gedacht.

„Na und? Das Kaff liegt am Highway, wenn du jeden Durchreisenden so anglotzt, hast du viel zu tun."

„Tut mir leid. Du bist mir eben aufgefallen." Gerade als Dean nachfragen wollte, wie er das gemeint hatte, fuhr sein Gegenüber fort: „Ich hätte übrigens gerne meine Geldbörse zurück."

Dean zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du hast gemerkt, dass ich sie dir geklaut habe?"

„Nein. Aber du warst der einzige, mit dem ich heute zusammengestoßen bin."

Dean grinste und zog den Geldbeutel aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke. „Noch alles drin."

„Und warum hast du ihn dann geklaut?"

„Weil ich wissen wollte, wer mich anstarrt."

„Du hättest mich auch fragen können. Ich bin Castiel."

„Dean", antwortete er ganz automatisch. „Du hättest mich aber auch einfach ansprechen können." Castiel nahm ihm den Geldbeutel aus der Hand und verstaute ihn sicher im Inneren seines Trenchcoats. Der Hund machte sich in diesem Moment bemerkbar, indem er an der Leine zog. Offensichtlich dauerte ihm die Unterhaltung zu lange.

„Ich geh dann mal weiter." Castiel wies auf den Hund und setzte sich in Bewegung. Deans Auto stand in der gleichen Richtung. Er würde entweder hinter Castiel herlaufen oder hier herumtrödeln müssen, bis Castiel von der Bildfläche verschwunden war oder einfach mit ihm gehen. Die beiden ersten Optionen fand Dean irgendwie blöd und kindisch, also lief er mit Castiel mit. Dieser war darüber anscheinend gar nicht überrascht.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Castiel.

„Krankenhaus… da ist so eine Sache…" Dean überlegte fieberhaft nach einer guten Ausrede, aber ihm fiel keine ein.

„Oh, was Ernstes?"

„Nein, nein. Nur eine Untersuchung." An die Option hatte Dean gar nicht gedacht, natürlich würde Castiel annehmen, dass ihm etwas fehlte, aber er fragte aus Höflichkeit nicht weiter.

Sie näherten sich einer Straßenlampe und wurden von deren Lichtkegel erfasst, sodass Castiels Gesicht im Hellen lag und Dean die gut geschnittenen Konturen genau erkennen konnte. Sie passierten die Lampe, Castiels Gesichtszüge verschwanden im Schatten, bis sie sich der nächsten Lampe näherten.

„Du magst keine Krankenhäuser?"

Dean antworte nicht.

„Die meisten Menschen mögen keine Krankenhäuser."

„Es ist nicht wegen des Krankenhauses an sich", begann Dean plötzlich. Auf einmal war es leicht. „Krankenhäuser erinnern mich einfach an damals... als mein Bruder wochenlang im Koma lag. Ich konnte nichts tun. Nichts. Sonst habe ich immer was tun können." Als ihr Vater gestorben war, war Dean mit Sam geflohen. Er war für seinen Bruder da gewesen. Und als er dann bei seinen Pflegeeltern war, hatte er ihnen das Leben so schwer wie möglich gemacht. Er hatte immer irgendwie reagieren können, egal ob sinnvoll oder nicht. Außer im Krankenhaus. Da hatte er nur hoffen können. „Ich habe Sams Hand gehalten. Das war alles." Er flüsterte die letzten Worte.

„Dann hast du doch etwas getan."

Überrascht ruckte Dean mit dem Kopf. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Du hast seine Hand gehalten. Dein Bruder hat das gespürt. Du hast ihm gezeigt, dass du da bist. Du hast ihm Kraft gegeben."

„Hm…" Dean vergrub die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jacke. „So habe ich das bisher noch nie gesehen."

Sie waren auf Höhe von Deans Auto angekommen. Dean hielt an, zog seine rechte Hand samt Schlüssel aus der Tasche und deutete auf den Wagen. Es war still um sie herum. Nur der Hund mieferte leise, vermutlich weil Castiel wie Dean stehen geblieben war. Jetzt, wo nicht mal mehr ihre Schritte auf dem Stein hallten, war die Stille Dean plötzlich unangenehm.

„Nun..." Verlegen blickte er auf den Boden. Der Bürgersteig war gepflastert. Kein Asphalt. „Dann…"

„Wir sehen uns." Dean konnte es zwar nicht sehen, da Castiel im Schatten stand, aber er war sich sicher, dass sein Gegenüber lächelte. „In dem Kaff hier kann man sich nicht verpassen."

Dann lief Castiel wieder los und der Beagle trabte froh, dass es weiterging, neben dem jungen Mann im Trenchcoat her. Dean stieg schnell ein und beobachtete im Rückspiegel, wie Castiel in die nächste Seitenstraße einbog und hinter der Hausecke verschwand. Er fragte sich, wo Castiel wohnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er zu später Stunde nur eine kurze Runde um den Block gemacht.

Dean ließ den Motor an und fuhr zurück zum Motel.

„Sam?", rief er, als er eintrat. Er hängte seine Jacke auf und streifte seine Schuhe an den Fersen ab. „Sam?" Er ging ins Bad, als er immer noch keine Antwort bekommen hatte, doch auch dort war sein Bruder nicht. Sauer verzog er sein Gesicht. Das machte Sam mit Absicht.

Dean überlegte, ob er seinen Bruder anrufen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Sollte sich Sam Luft machen und ein paar Kippen rauchen. Er zog sich bis auf die Unterhose aus und legte sich schlafen.

Derweil war Sam bei Kirsten. Sie hatte versucht, ihm das Jonglieren beizubringen. Sam hatte sich nach einigen Startschwierigkeiten gar nicht so dumm angestellt. Später waren sie zu Mikado und Schach übergegangen.

Kirsten gähnte schläfrig.

„Du bist müde", konstatierte Sam.

„Ich bin immer müde", antwortete sie.

„Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht, ich sollte wirklich gehen", sagte Sam mit einem Blick auf sein Handy. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

Kirsten sah ihn traurig an. „Du kannst morgen nicht wieder kommen."

„Warum?"

„Morgen geht der nächste Chemoblock los. Ich hasse es. Es kriege das Kotzen, wenn ich nur daran denke, aber es hilft nichts. Schön, dass du da warst." Kirsten blickte resigniert auf den Boden. Ihre Augen glänzten, als sie ihn ansah.

Sam stand ihr wortlos gegenüber. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er im Krankenhaus geraucht hatte, auch wenn sie es ihm gestattet hatte. Sam machte einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie zögerlich in die Arme. Sie war so zart, dass er Angst hatte, er könne sie zerbrechen. Ihre Hände drückten gegen seinen Rücken. Kirsten seufzte leise, bevor sie ihn losließ.

„Viel Glück. Oder was man sagt. Gute Besserung."

Kirsten lächelte. „Passt schon."

Sam hob zu einem kurzen Wink die Hand. Leise schloss er hinter sich die Tür. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, sich mit jedem zu unterhalten, der nicht alles abblockte und ihm auch wirklich zuhörte. Armes Mädchen. Sam hoffte wirklich, dass die Therapie wirkte.

Auf dem Flur war es totenstill. Es brannte ein Nachtlicht, das den Flur schwach erleuchtete. Sam ging zum Treppenhaus, um sich unbemerkt hinausschleichen zu können. Er hatte nicht vor, einem Arzt oder einer Schwester in die Arme zu laufen.

Er war schon fast bei der schweren Tür angekommen, als er plötzlich etwas zu spüren glaubte. Er drehte sich um. Der Flur war leer. Sam wandte sich wieder um und öffnete die Tür. In dem Moment bekam er einen Schlag in den Nacken und sank auf die Knie. Mit den Händen stützte er sich an der Wand ab.

Blitzschnell war er wieder auf den Beinen und schnellte herum. Vor ihm stand ein Geist. Der schaute ihn mit einem fiesen Grinsen an. „Du entkommst mir nicht. Du wirst büßen dafür, was du getan hast", grollte er blutrünstig und stürzte sich auf Sam.

Sam ging in die Defensive. Er hatte nur einen Flachmann Weihwasser in seiner Brusttasche. Mit Fäusten konnte er bei einem Geist nicht viel ausrichten. Er bewegte sich langsam rückwärts. Vor dem Treppenhaus verzweigte sich der Flur in ein T. Er musste ihn irgendwo hinlocken, wo es Salz oder Eisen gab. Wie ein Tier auf der Jagd folgte ihm der Geist, ohne seine Beute aus den Augen zu lassen. Sein Anblick ließ sogar Sam für einen Moment der Atem stocken. Die Haare hingen ihm wirr und strähnig in das blutverschmierte Gesicht. Die Augen waren so rot geädert, dass Sam es sogar im Halbdunkel ausmachen konnte. Es war der Hinterkopf, der ihm fehlte, einfach nicht da war. Der Schädel zackig, zersplittert, gesprengt wie ein Steinschlag, wie eine Windschutzscheibe in tausend feine Stücke gerissen. In diesem einen Moment der Atemlosigkeit stieß der Geist Sam zu Boden und presste die flache Hand auf seine Brust. Sam spürte, wie sein Herz zusammengequetscht wurde. Vor Schmerzen biss er die Zähne fest aufeinander. „Scheiße", fluchte er kurzatmig.

Er versuchte, sich von dem Geist zu befreien, aber es half nichts.

„Was ist los?", kam es von einer Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Verschwinde, Kirsten", brüllte Sam.

Der Geist richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit sogleich auf den neuen Angreifer. Das Mädchen kreischte auf, als sie das Antlitz des zerfledderten Geistes sah, und wich zurück.

Sam atmete keuchend auf. „Lauf weg!" Er rappelte sich auf die Beine, fischte sein Handy hervor und rief seinen Bruder an. Es dauerte eine verfluchte Ewigkeit, bis Dean ranging. Währenddessen versuchte er, die Aufmerksamkeit des Geistes zurückzubekommen.

„Dean, du verfluchter Siebenschläfer, beweg deinen Arsch ins Krankenhaus. Ich brauche eine Scheiß-Schrottflinte. Wir sind im zweiten Stock", sagte er, nachdem sich sein Bruder endlich gemeldet hatte. Er legte auf, ehe der etwas erwidern konnte.

Es war idiotisch, ohne irgendwas in dieses Krankenhaus zu gehen, dabei hätte er es besser wissen müssen. Er hatte schließlich von dem Geist gewusst, oder war sich zu neunzig Prozent sicher, dass einer dort war.

„Hierher, Sportsfreund", lockte Sam den Geist. Er brauchte Salz oder Eisen. „Kirsten, wo ist die Cafeteria? Ich brauche Salz."

Kirsten reagierte erst gar nicht. Der Geist hatte sie in die Enge getrieben. „Im Erdgeschoss", antwortete sie dann doch.

„Oder ein Andachtsraum? Eine Krankenhauskapelle?"

Der Geist streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Sie kreischte erneut angstvoll auf. „Links um die Ecke."

Sam pirschte um die Ecke. Er riss die Doppeltür auf, die ihm nach einem Andachtsraum aussah. Tatsächlich hing dort ein Kreuz an der Wand. Es gab Bänke zur Andacht. Sam riss den schweren Eisenkerzenständer an sich. Die Kerzen fielen zu Boden. Er rannte zurück zu Kirsten.

„Komm, hier bin ich, Beetlejuice." Sam focht mit dem eisernen Kerzenständer nach dem Geist.

Dieser berührte das Mädchen. Kirsten sackte in sich zusammen und nur kurz darauf verpuffte der Geist mit einem leidigen Seufzer im Nichts.

Irritiert ließ Sam den Kerzenständer sinken. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er joggte zu Kirsten und fühlte ihren Puls. Sie lebte, war aber bewusstlos. Sam stieß einen derben Fluch aus. Dann stand er auf und brüllte nach einem Arzt. In Sorge sprang er auf, lief los und fand zum Glück gleich eine Schwesternstation. Eine junge Frau in Berufskleidung schaute zur Tür heraus. „Was ist los?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie checkte ihn kritisch ab.

„Dort hinten. Sie müssen ihr helfen. Schnell", bettelte Sam und zeigte in Kirstens Richtung.

Die rief ihre Kollegen zur Hilfe und eilte los. Sam verschwand in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er drückte hastig auf den Aufzugknopf und war froh, als er nach unten fuhr und endlich das Gebäude hinter sich lassen konnte.

Schon von Weitem konnte er den röhrenden Motor des Impalas hören. Dean hielt neben ihm an. „Hast du den Geist gesehen?"

„Ja!" Sam keuchte. Die Zigaretten machten seine Lungen fertig, obwohl der Geist heute Nacht auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte.

„Was zur Hölle machst du hier?", fragte Dean aufgebracht. Er stieg aus und ging an den Kofferraum. Er sah sich einmal um, bevor er die Schrotflinten mit dem Steinsalz hervorholte. „Das war absolut dämlich von dir!", belehrte er ihn. „Hast du wenigstens gesehen, wer der Geist war? War es einer der Ärzte, die bei dem Gasleck verschüttet worden sind?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Arzt."

„Los. Gehen wir rein." Dean drückte ihm eine Schrotflinte in die Hand.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er sich heute Nacht noch einmal blicken lässt."

Dean stellte sich neben ihn auf den Bürgersteig und betrachtete ihn skeptisch. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich musste den Geist von einem Mädchen ablenken und plötzlich war er weg." Sam sah zurück zum Krankenhaus. Er fragte sich, ob es Kirsten gut ging.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass sie Famke Janssen war", meinte Dean. „Verdammt, sie war heiß in Haunted Hill. Oder ihre Beinschere bei James Bond… und dafür hast du mich jetzt aus dem Bett gescheucht." Er nahm ihm die Waffe wieder ab und legte sie zurück.

Sam marschierte um das Auto und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Gemeinsam fuhren sie zurück zum Motel. Auf der Toilette sitzend rief Sam Kirsten an. Ihr Handy war abgeschaltet. Sicher schlief sie schon. Zumindest hoffte er es.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Dean, aufstehen. Es ist bereits Mittag." Sam kam frisch geduscht und eingekleidet aus dem Bad. Sein Bruder schlummerte friedlich im Bett. Sam musste ihn erst an der Schulter rütteln, damit er wach wurde.

Dean blinzelte. Er streckte sich genüsslich, während Sam ihn anstarrte. „Was?"

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen", erwiderte Sam. „Du hast im Schlaf gelächelt und gesabbert."

Dean wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „Na und?"

„Frauen oder Hamburger?"

„Beides", schnurrte Dean, schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Paradoxerweise hatte Dean von Castiel geträumt. Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, was in dem Traum passiert war. Er war ihm beim Aufwachen wie Sand durch die Finger zerronnen, nur ein unbestimmtes, gutes Gefühl war zurückgeblieben.

„Wir sollten uns nach einer Bar mit Poolbillard umsehen, um an ein bisschen Kleingeld zu kommen."

„Mach das. Ich geh duschen." Dean winkte ab. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, während Sam seinen Laptop hochfuhr. Kurz darauf wurde die Dusche angestellt. Sam sortierte seine Notizen, bis Dean angezogen und bereit war, mit ihm frühstücken zu gehen. Ihn musste man nicht zum Essen überreden.

Dean fuhr zu dem Café, wo er am Vortag gut gegessen und Castiel sein Portemonnaie abgenommen hatte. Er sah sich suchend um, aber der Mann war nirgends zu sehen. Man konnte nicht immer Glück haben. Mit Sam setzte er sich an einen der Fensterplätze.

„Wir brauchen einen zweiten Wagen. Ich habe keine Lust, ständig zu Fuß zu laufen", sagte Sam. Zur Mittagszeit war das Café offenbar sehr gut besucht.

„Schon klar, Klugscheißer", grummelte Dean. „Aber du nimmst auf jeden Fall das EMF-Gerät, Salz und eine Waffe mit, wenn du noch mal auf die verrückte Idee kommst, allein im Krankenhaus herumzuspazieren!"

Sam ersparte sich, zu widersprechen. Sie bestellten sich etwas zu Essen und aßen es danach friedlich, bis Castiel auf der Bildfläche erschien.

„Oh, hallo Dean. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so schnell wiedersehen", begrüßte Castiel ihn, als er zu ihnen an den Tisch kam. Er hatte sich sein Kaffeegetränk in seinen Thermobecher füllen lassen.

„Hi Cas." Dean grinste, was seinem Bruder gar nicht gefiel. Er kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut. „Das ist mein Bruder Sam."

„Ah, Sam. Freut mich." Castiel streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, die Sam unwillig schüttelte.

„Mich auch", antwortete er murrend.

„Ich wollte euch nicht beim Essen stören", sagte Castiel entschuldigend. „Ich muss auch gleich wieder los."

„Nein, wir waren gerade fertig. Hey, könntest du uns einen Laden empfehlen, wo man Poolbillard spielen kann?"

Castiel überlegte. „Es gibt eine Sportsbar. Die ist etwa fünf Straßen von hier. Richtung Norden. Kann man nicht übersehen."

„Hast du Lust, dich uns heute Abend anzuschließen?", schlug Dean vor. Er ignorierte Sams Blick.

„Nachdem ich mit dem Hund draußen war, gerne."

Dean grinste zufrieden. „Okay. Sagen wir heute Abend gegen zehn?"

Castiel nickte. „Bis später." Er winkte zum Abschied und verließ das Café.

„Ich komme bestimmt nicht mit", protestierte Sam, nachdem der junge Mann fort war. „Du bist ein echter Nymphomane. Was findest du überhaupt an dem? Er sieht aus wie einer dieser Law & Order-Typen." Er musterte Dean stirnrunzelnd.

„Hast du mich eben als Schlampe bezeichnet?"

„Du wirst ihn nicht rumkriegen. Er denkt, wir treffen uns zu dritt zum Billard." Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hey, ich bin ein Filetstück. Jeder will mich", feixte Dean verschmitzt.

„Es ist wohl eher anders herum: Du willst immer alles probieren." Sam verdrehte die Augen. „Wir sehen uns später." Er überließ es seinem Bruder, die Rechnung zu bezahlen.

Sam besorgte sich einen Wagen, allerdings nicht wie Dean sich das vielleicht vorgestellt hatte. Um nicht noch mehr Geld auszugeben, schloss Sam einen älteren Buick kurz, mit dem er zum Kansas General Hospital fuhr. Er musste wissen, wie es Kirsten ging. Heute morgen hatte er noch einmal versucht, sie zu erreichen, aber das Handy war abgeschaltet. Im Krankenhaus wollte man ihm am Telefon keine Auskunft geben.

Sam fragte an der Rezeption nach ihr. Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung, wie sie mit Nachnamen hieß, aber er beschrieb sie so schillernd, wie er konnte, um die Dame hinter der Rezeption zu überzeugen, dass sie dicke Freunde waren. Trotzdem fragte die Frau, ob er ein Verwandter wäre – und Sam log.

„Wie heißt sie mit Nachnamen?"

„Ich will doch nur wissen, wie es ihr geht!", brüllte Sam in einer unüberhörbaren Lautstärke. Er schlug mit der Hand auf den Tresen, dass die Frau dahinter richtig zusammenzuckte und beugte sich zu ihr vor. „Sagen Sie mir einfach, ob sie schon die Chemo bekommen hat, okay. Dann bin ich weg", flüsterte er bedrohlich.

Die Dame schien einen Moment abzuwägen, ob sie den Sicherheitsdienst rufen sollte. Doch schließlich befragte sie ihren Computer. „Sie ist gestern Nacht zusammengebrochen. Ihre Behandlung wurde verschoben, bis die Ergebnisse der neuen Blutuntersuchung da sind."

„Danke." Sam lächelte. Er tätschelte dankbar den Tresen, dann erlosch das Lächeln augenblicklich auf seinem Gesicht. Er machte sich Sorgen um seine neue Freundin. Da die Dame erwartete, dass er verschwand, tat er das auch. Allerdings nur um am Seiteneingang wieder hineinzuschlüpfen. Hoffentlich lag Kirsten noch im gleichen Zimmer wie gestern Abend.

„Hi", sagte Sam, als er nach kurzem Klopfen die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete und das Mädchen im Bett erblickte. Sie war noch blasser als gestern Abend, wirkte wieder, als wäre sie ein Geist. Der weiße Bettbezug, die weißen Möbel und der weiße Wandanstrich verstärkten die Wirkung.

„Tut mir leid", sprach Sam weiter, während er eintrat.

„Hey." Sie flüsterte fast. „Dann war das mit den Geistern kein Scherz, wie?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte dich da nicht reinziehen."

Kirsten lächelte tatsächlich. „Lag nicht an der Aufregung." Sie meinte ihren Zusammenbruch. „War nur zu viel Action für mich. Bin ich nicht mehr gewohnt." Sam glaubte ihr das zwar nicht, aber sie war auf jeden Fall tapfer. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Sam zögerte einen Moment. Er wollte sich nicht weiter belasten und auf gar keinen Fall noch tiefer reinziehen. Aber anderseits sollte sie wissen, dass er sich um das Problem kümmerte. „Ich und mein Bruder werden herausfinden, wer der Geist ist und warum er hier spukt. Dann werden wir dafür sorgen, dass die Sache ein Ende hat. Mach dir keine Sorgen, okay?"

Sie lächelte aufmunternd. „Ich werde es versuchen."

„Wir sehen uns." Sam lächelte ihr zu. Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, zögerte er. „Eines möchte ich noch wissen." Er zögerte abermals einen Moment, doch dann sprach er weiter. „Warum hast du mich gestern Abend eigentlich angerufen? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht…"

„Ach..." Kirsten wirkte auf einmal äußerst traurig. „Vielleicht wollte ich nur auch einmal einen Jungen anrufen. Alle Mädels in meinem Alter machen das." Sam wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass sie nicht nur die Bürde ihrer Krankheit mit sich herumschleppen musste, sie musste auch auf vieles verzichten, was für andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter völlig normal war. Er konnte es nachvollziehen, hatte er durch sein unstetes Leben mit Dean auch auf vieles verzichtet.

„Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend."

„Wie meinst du das?" Erstaunt blicke sie ihn an.

„Nun, alle Mädels in deinem Alter haben Dates. Du hast jetzt auch eins." Mit diesen Worten schloss Sam die Tür. Er wusste, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Er wollte sicher keine sexuelle Beziehung mit ihr eingehen. Aber es war wichtig für sie die gleichen Dinge wie andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter zu erleben, also würde er aushelfen.

Aber jetzt musste er sich erst mal um andere Dinge kümmern. Er fuhr zur Bibliothek, wo er gestern schon nach Hinweisen gesucht hatte und nahm sich die gleichen Unterlagen nochmals vor. Vielleicht gab es Hinweise auf die Toten. Seufzend nahm er sich den Berg an alten Tageszeitungen vor und vertiefte sich in seine Lektüre.

Dean fuhr zurück zum Motel, vertrödelte Zeit, schlief ein wenig, schaltete die Glotze an und wieder aus. Am späten Nachmittag rief er Sam an und erfuhr, dass sein Bruder noch immer in der Bibliothek recherchierte, bisher aber lediglich festgestellt hatte, dass bei dem Gasunfall damals nur drei Frauen ums Leben gekommen waren. Kein Mann – und der Geist war definitiv männlich. Dean hörte, dass Sam rauchte und wusste, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis sein Bruder aus der Bibliothek geworfen würde. Grinsend legte Dean auf. Und tatsächlich rollte der Buick kurz darauf auf den Hof des Motels. Dean ging seinem Bruder entgegen.

„Schickes Auto. Hast du die Bibliothek ganz gelassen?", fragte er, als Sam ausstieg. Lässig blieb Sam in der offenen Tür stehen. „Oder müssen wir so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden?"

„Sehr witzig!" Sam verzog das Gesicht und warf die gerauchte Kippe auf den Boden. Er parkte den Buick hinter dem Motel, sodass er nicht weiter auffiel und auch ein wenig geschützt stand.

Zusammen saßen sie in ihrem Motelzimmer über Sams Material, aber der Geist schien nicht dabei zu sein.

„Ich bin heute Abend nicht da", erwähnte Sam beiläufig.

„Wo bist du denn?" Erstaunt drehte sich Dean zu seinem Bruder.

„Ich bin verabredet."

„Du bist – was?" Noch erstaunter weiteten sich Deans Augen. Sam hatte keine Verabredungen. Das war nicht sein Ding - und bot oftmals Angriffsfläche für Deans Spott.

„Verabredet. Ich bin verabredet."

Dean zeigte mit dem rechten Zeigefinger zuerst auf Sam, dann auf sich. „Wir sind verabredet heute Abend."

„Falsch!" Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist verabredet. Ich habe keine Lust als fünftes Rad am Wagen daneben zu stehen."

„Das ist kein Date…" Dean rollte mit den Augen. Er wollte ganz sicher kein Date. Vielleicht, wenn er Glück hatte, lief es auf Sex und einige Scheine beim Billard hinaus. Viel interessanter war sowieso die Frage, mit wem Sam eigentlich verabredet war.

„Und wer ist die Glückliche?"

„Bei mir ist es wirklich kein Date…" Sam schnitt eine Grimasse. „Wie spät ist es? Ich muss los."

Dean grinste. „Uh, dann hast du dich dort verliebt!"

„Spinner!", sagte Sam zum Abschied.

Dean drückte ihm eine kleine Tasche mit Waffen in die Hand, damit er in seinem Buick für alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet war. Sicher war sicher. Aus dem Fenster sah Dean, wie Sam die Tasche schulterte, sich eine Kippe ansteckte und zum Wagen ging.

„Klar doch!" Dean grinste breiter.

Er wühlte sich gelangweilt durch den Blätterwald, aber auch er konnte bei der erneuten Durchsicht keinen Hinweis auf den Geist finden. Dean vertrödelte die restliche Zeit mit TV und ein paar Bier, bis es Zeit war, in die Sportsbar aufzubrechen. Ob Castiel wirklich kommen würde? Aber warum sollte er nicht kommen. Er wirkte zuverlässig, würde nicht „Ja" sagen und dann nicht erscheinen. Auf der anderen Seite, was sollte es? Er würde sich eben dort umschauen. Unbewusst jedoch gab Dean Gas und war tatsächlich zu früh.

Dichte Rauschschwaden hingen unter der niedrigen Decke. Der große, quadratische Raum war erfüllt von dem Ploppen, das erklingt, wenn Billardkugeln aneinanderstoßen. Links war eine lange Theke, an der ein schmuddelig wirkender Typ mit gegelten Haaren bediente. Die meisten Gäste standen an den Tischen, beobachteten die Spieler. Nur eine Handvoll stand an der Theke und blickte entweder stumm in ihre Gläser, verfolgte ein Spiel auf dem Fernseher an der Wand oder unterhielt sich.

Dean suchte sich ein Plätzchen an der Theke, lehnte sich lässig rücklings dagegen. Auf einen Wink hin brachte ihm der schmuddelige Typ ein Bier. Während Dean auf Castiel wartete, beobachtete er die Billardspieler.

Nebel war aufgezogen und hüllte das große Krankenhausgebäude in einen undurchsichtigen Schleier. „Geisteratmosphäre", dachte Sam und grinste. Er wusste, dass Geistern das Wetter, die Atmosphäre völlig egal war. Sam zog noch einmal an der Zigarette, bevor er sie auf den Boden warf und austrat. Er nutzte den Seiteneingang, der zu dieser Zeit noch offen war. Seine Schritte machten auf dem leeren Flur mehr Geräusche, als ihm lieb war, aber es störte offensichtlich niemanden. Nur einmal begegnete ihm im Treppenhaus einer Schwester, die freundlich grüßte. Sam hatte auf dem Hinweg einen Umweg gemacht und ein paar Kleinigkeiten gekauft.

„Hi", sagte er und trat kurz klopfend ein. Das junge Mädchen saß aufrecht im Bett und las. Sie war erfreut, als sie Sam erblickte und legte das Buch zur Seite.

„Komm rein. Ich hab schon gewartet." Anstelle des Verbandes trug sie heute Abend eine Art Turban aus einem weiß-türkis gemusterten Schal. Das Türkis ließ ihre blauen Augen in dem bleichen Gesicht leuchten.

Sam wackelte verlockend mit einer Tüte. „Ich hab was mitgebracht."

Kirsten setzte sich parallel zur Bettkante und zog das Nachttischchen heran. Aus der Schublade zog sie ein kleines Platzdeckchen und zwei Teelichter. Sie lächelte. „Und ich sorge für das Ambiente."

„Und so was kriegt man im Krankenhaus?"

Kirsten lachte. „Klar. Ist wie im Knast. Für alles gibt einen Lieferanten. Man muss nur wissen, wen man fragen muss."

Sam zog sich mit einem kräftigen Ruck das leere Nachbarbett heran und nahm darauf Platz. Er hatte Kuchen und Kekse dabei. „Ich hoffe, das ist okay?"

Sie nickte und griff sich zugleich einen Keks, während Sam die Kerzen anzündete.

„Ich bin echt froh, dass du da bist. Als es dunkel wurde, habe ich doch Schiss gekriegt…"

„Wegen dem Geist?"

„Ja." Kirsten nickte. „Ich meine, das ist doch verrückt, oder? Ein Geist! Es gibt tatsächlich Geister!"

„Ich hab dir noch was mitgebracht." Sam beugte sich zu seiner Tasche und zog einen Revolver nebst einem Päckchen Munition hervor. Kirstens Augen weiteten sich.

„Keine Angst. Der ist für dich. Ist mit Steinsalz geladen. Wenn sich ein Geist nähert, schießt du damit auf ihn."

„Das tötet ihn?"

„Leider nicht, aber es vertreibt ihn."

Kirsten nahm zögernd die schwere Waffe in die Hand. Sie wog sie einen Moment abschätzend, dann schob sie den Revolver unter das Kopfkissen. „Verdammt", murmelte sie dabei.

„Hey… das ist nur zu deiner Sicherheit, okay?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich zeige dir nachher, wie man die Waffe benutzt", erklärte Sam.

„Brauchst du nicht." Kirsten schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater ist im Texas Gun Club. Es ist nur... ich mag einfach keine Waffen. Hat auch mein Vater schon einsehen müssen."

„Hat er dir das Schießen beigebracht?"

Kirsten nickte und plötzlich lachte sie. „Er meinte es wirklich nur gut. Es ist sein Hobby. Irgendwie finden alle Texaner schießen toll. Er ist noch immer völlig verzweifelt, dass er mich nicht dafür begeistern konnte."

Sam zerbrach den trockenen Kuchen mangels Tellern auf der Tüte in zwei Hälften und reichte Kirsten eine.

„Und du und dein Bruder? Ihr steht euch sehr nahe?", fragte Kirsten, während sie in den Kuchen biss. Er zerkrümelte in kleine Teilchen, essend und lachend hielt sie sich die Hand unter den Mund und versuchte die Kuchenreste einzufangen.

Sam reichte ihr aus der Tüte eine Serviette. „Dean ist alles, was ich habe. Er bedeutet mir alles." Er hatte es niemals laut gesagt. Die Bedeutung der Worte schien dadurch an Tiefe zu gewinnen.

„Es ist gut, dass du Dean hast. Und was macht ihr so?"

Und Sam begann zu erzählen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erzählte er einer „Fremden" von dem Job, den sie machten. Er kannte viele Geschichten. Lustige, dramatische und auch traurige ohne Happy End. Allerdings ließ er manche Details, die ihn und seinen Bruder betrafen einfach weg. Es schadete den Geschichten nicht. Kirsten mochte am liebsten die lustigen Geschichten. „Traurige und dramatische Geschichten kenne ich selbst einige…", erklärte sie.

„Schon fast zehn, ich sollte mich bald auf den Rückweg machen", stellte Sam in einer kleinen Gesprächspause fest.

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Nach einem Essen geht man doch bei einem Date normalerweise noch ins Kino…" Sie lachte und knipste mit der Fernbedienung den Fernseher an, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand befestigt war. „Komm her." Sie rutschte auf ihrem Bett zur Seite.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht… ich…." Sam wurde ein wenig rot. Er wollte Kirsten nicht enttäuschen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er ihre Bitte einschätzen sollte. Aber das junge Mädchen verstand ihn genau. „Hey, keine Bange, ich vergewaltige dich schon nicht. Wir sind doch Freunde. Und dann ist schon okay, oder?"

Erleichtert nickte Sam, kam um das Nachttischchen herum und streckte sich neben ihr auf dem Bett aus. Er war groß und brauchte fast die gesamte Länge des Bettes. Kirsten wirkte neben ihm noch zierlicher, als sie ohnehin schon war. Außer neben Dean hatte Sam noch niemals freundschaftlich einfach neben jemanden gelegen. Freundschaften kannte er nicht.

Ein gellender Schrei schreckte die beiden nur einen kurzen Moment später auf. Sam sprang sofort auf die Beine, griff in die Tasche und zog eine Schrotflinte hervor. „Bleib da!", raunzte er Kirsten zu und stürmte davon. Der Flur war leer, die Stille war schon fast bedrückend. Da wieder! Ein Schrei, leiser diesmal, aber dennoch deutlich zu hören. Sam sprintete den Flur hinab. Jetzt knallte etwas laut auf den Boden. Das Geräusch kam aus dem Schwesternzimmer. Sam bremste ab und riss die Tür auf. Ein Karteikasten lag auf dem Boden, die Karten über den ganzen Raum verstreut. Der Geist wandte ihm dem Rücken zu, drückte einem Pfleger die Kehle zu. Der versuchte verzweifelt, die Arme des Geists zu greifen, aber seine Hände griffen ins Leere. Sam legte an und schoss. Erschrocken von dem Geräusch drehte sich der Geist zu ihm um, dann traf ihn das Salz und er löste sich auf. Röchelnd sank der Pfleger zu Boden.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?" Sam näherte sich dem Mann und beugte sich besorgt vor. Er konnte nicht antworten, schnappte nur nach Luft. Es schien gerade noch einmal gutgegangen zu sein. Da spürte Sam einen Schlag im Nacken und ging zu Boden. Er schaffte es noch, sich zur Seite zu rollen. Der Geist stand vor ihm, in der Hand eine Art Skalpell. Da knallte ein zweiter Schuss und der Geist verpuffte. In der Tür stand Kirsten, die Waffe hoch erhoben im Anschlag.

„Das war in letzter Sekunde!" Sam erhob sich rasch. Er hörte Schritte und lautes Rufen.

„Kirsten?" Für einen Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob Kirsten ihn wirklich hörte, aber schließlich blickte sie ihn an. „Kirsten, geh in dein Zimmer! Versteck die Waffe, aber halte sie griffbereit für alle Fälle, okay?"

Sie nickte. In ihren blauen Augen schwammen Tränen. Sam nahm sich die Zeit, die junge Frau in den Arm zu nehmen und einen Moment festzuhalten. „Es ist alles okay? Hab keine Angst."

Das Stück zu Kirstens Zimmer legten sie gemeinsam zurück. Die Stimmen waren jetzt ganz nah, Sam musste sich beeilen.

„Gib mir die Waffe!" Kirsten nahm ihm die Schrotflinte aus der Hand. „Ich verstecke die auch. Ich krieg das hin." Und sie verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

Sam rannte los. Er hechtete zum Treppenhaus, sprang immer mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend hinab. Er wollte schon aufatmen, da er keine Stimmen hinter sich hörte, da ging die Tür des Erdgeschosses auf und er rannte direkt in die Arme zweier Sicherheitsmänner.

Dean musste nicht lange warten, trotzdem reichte die Zeit für zwei Biere. Er trank schnell. Sam würde sagen, dass er nervös wirkte, aber Dean fand das nicht. Er wartete eben einfach.

Castiel trug den gleichen, idiotischen Trenchcoat wie immer, zog ihn aber aus und hängte ihn an den völlig überfüllten Garderobenständer neben der Tür.

„Hi Pete", sagte er zu einem Gast, der am unteren Ende der Theke saß. Sie nickten sich zu, dann ging Castiel auf Dean zu. Hatte er wirklich schwitzige Hände? Rasch wischte sich Dean sicherheitshalber die Handinnenfläche an seiner Jeans ab.

„Hallo Dean." Er reichte ihm tatsächlich die Hand zur Begrüßung.

„Hey."

„Dein Bruder ist nicht da?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Der trifft sich mit jemand anderem." Kam es ihm nur so vor oder huschte über Castiels Gesicht eine Art Lächeln? War Castiel froh darüber, mit ihm alleine zu sein?

„Was darf es sein, Castiel?" Der schmierige Kellner sah ihn fragend an. Dean drängte sich das Gefühl auf, dass Castiel in der Stadt ziemlich bekannt war. Castiel bestellte sich ein Bier. Dean deutete dem schmierigen Typ, dass er auch noch ein Bier wollte.

„Du verträgst einiges, was?" Castiel stellte sich seitlich zu Dean gewandt an die Theke. Er trug dunkelblaue Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt und obwohl es nicht ganz enganliegend war, erkannte man dennoch die trainierte Figur.

„Was soll man abends auch sonst anderes machen?" Dean grinste.

„Ich wüsste einiges", antwortete Castiel mit dem gewohnten Ernst, Dean hatte mit einer lässigeren Antwort gerechnet und sah Castiel ein wenig überrascht an. „Du bist wohl immer todernst."

„Eine Stärke von mir." Castiel lächelte.

„Die Leute kennen dich hier?"

Castiel zuckte die Achseln. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Sie geben was auf dein Wort?"

„Kann schon sein…" Fragend blickte Castiel Dean an.

„Pass auf." Dean rutschte näher an Castiel heran und flüsterte: „Ich spiele jetzt zuerst gegen den Kerl am hinteren Pooltisch, danach gegen den anderen. Du wettest gegen mich, klar?"

„Und dann?"

Irritiert blickte Dean sein Gegenüber an. „Das fragst du jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?" Castiel zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Okay, ich erkläre es dir. Du wettest gegen mich, zweimal und ich verliere. Die Leute werden auch beim dritten Mal gegen mich wetten, vor allem wenn ich den ziemlich guten Spieler am vierten Tisch herausfordere. Ich werde auf mich wetten und gewinne."

„Kann man auf sich selbst wetten?"

„Ja, hier schon."

Dean wollte loslegen, aber Castiel hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. „Das ist Betrug und sogar ziemlich offensichtlich."

„Stell dich nicht so an. Dann wirst du eben ein paar Tage diesen Ort meiden." Dean grinste breit. Castiel zögerte einen Moment und Dean hatte schon Angst, dass Castiel zu korrekt dafür war, doch schließlich siegte offensichtlich die Abenteuerlust und Castiel nickte. In diesem Moment klingelte Deans Handy. Dean ging sofort ran.

„Ich bin's, Tim Meyer", meldete sich Sam. Es durchfuhr Dean wie ein Stromschlag. Den Ausweis nutzen sie nur im äußersten Notfall. „Dean! Du musst mich rausholen!"

Dean drückte die rote Taste und rannte nach draußen. Die Nacht war sternenklar. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass Panik seinen Körper wellenartig erfasste. Sam! Sam war verhaftet worden!

„Was ist los?" Castiel war ihm gefolgt. Vertrauensvoll näherte er sich. Irgendwie wirkte seine Nähe auf Dean beruhigend, die Panikwellen in seinem Körper verloren ein wenig an Kraft.

„Mein Bruder wurde verhaftet."

„Oh." Vorsichtig legte Castiel seine linke Hand auf Deans Schulter. „Was ist passiert?"

„Cas!" Dean drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um. Dieser nahm schnell seine Hand von der Schulter, befürchtete, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Da Castiel mit dem Rücken zum Mond stand, konnte Dean Castiels Gesichtszüge nur schwach erkennen, dennoch versuchte er Castiels Blick zu finden. „Cas", wiederholte er eindringlich. „Sam ist im Krankenhaus mit den Sicherheitsleuten zusammen gerauscht. Er reagiert schnell über... Sam muss da raus! Ich muss ihn rausholen. Sofort!"

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Dean zum Impala. Erst als Castiel neben ihm auf den Beifahrersitz sank, registrierte er, dass ihm seine Verabredung tatsächlich zum Wagen gefolgt war.

„Rutsch rüber", sagte Castiel scharf. „Du kannst nicht mehr fahren. Ich werde das nicht zulassen." Er legte seine Hand über Deans Hand mit Schlüssel im Zündloch. „Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder rufst du dir ein Taxi oder ich fahre."

Dean hatte keine Zeit für Diskussionen. „Okay, fein." Er stieg aus, während Castiel auf den Fahrersitz hinüberglitt und er auf der Beifahrerseite einstieg.

Castiels Anwesenheit erwies schon gleich als nützlich, weil er wusste, wo die Polizeistation war. Es waren nur wenige Fahrtminuten, schließlich parkte Castiel kurze Zeit später vor der großen, quadratischen wirkenden Polizeistation. Helle Scheinwerfer beleuchteten den Parkplatz sowie den Eingang. Die wenigen Stufen nahm Dean mit einem Satz. Drinnen war es ungewohnt ruhig. Ein Beamter saß an einer Art Empfangstresen, nur ein weiterer hielt sich dahinter auf und schlürfte Kaffee aus einem Pappbecher.

„Hallo." Dean näherte sich ein wenig zögernd dem Mann am Tresen. Unruhig presste er seine Hände flach auf den Tresen. Was sollte er sagen? Er war so aufgewühlt, dass er sich keinen Plan überlegt hatte, aber da war wieder Castiel hinter ihm.

„Hi Jim", sagte der zu dem Mann hinter dem Tresen. Castiel kannte also wirklich fast jeden hier. „Ich bin wegen einem meiner Schützlinge hier. Hat Mist gebaut."

„Oh, Tim Meyer gehört zu dir?" Jim stand auf. „Hey Tommy, hol den Meyer-Jungen. Er gehört zu Castiel."

„Ich brauch also keine Erkennung durchzuführen?"

„Nope." Jim schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist geklärt, was er im Krankenhaus zu suchen hatte."

Dean traute seinen Ohren kaum, aber tatsächlich trabte Tommy davon und tauchte kurz darauf mit Sam auf. „Mach's gut, Junge. Halt die Ohren steif." Er klopfte Sam auf die Schulter. Sam wirkte genauso erstaunt wie Dean, nickte aber den Beamten freundlich zu und folgte Dean nach draußen. Castiel kam hinterher, nachdem er sich bei den Beamten bedankt hatte.

„Verdammt, Sam! Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Dean fauchte seinen Bruder grob an, kaum dass sie vor dem Impala standen. „Wie konnte das passieren? Kannst du nicht auf dich aufpassen?"

„Scheiße, es war ein Notfall!", brüllte Sam zurück. „Hast du ne Kippe?", hängte er in einem sanfteren Tonfall hinten an.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Scheiße zum zweiten!" Sam fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Weißt du was? Ich gehe zurück zum Krankenhaus, kaufe mir unterwegs Kippen und wir telefonieren später. Okay?"

„Bist du verrückt? Was willst du da wieder? Und was ist überhaupt passiert?" Dean packte seinen Bruder an der Schulter und zwang ihn grob, sich wieder ihm zuzuwenden.

Sam riss sich los. „Ich muss die Waffen holen…" Er stapfte los, blieb aber stehen und drehte sich zu Dean um. „Fuck!" Er seufzte. „Ich hatte echt Schiss. Danke."

Deans Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, auch wenn er sich weiter in drohender Poste aufgestellt hatte. Es war gutgegangen, Sam war nichts passiert. „Bedank dich bei Cas."

Sams Blick wanderte zu Castiel, der sich dezent im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. „Danke. Ich schulde dir was, Mann."

Castiel nickte kurz.

„Ich bin auf jeden Fall vor morgen früh zurück." Sam hob kurz die Hand zum Abschied und lief los.

„Bleib unter dem verdammten Radar!", rief Dean ihm mahnend hinterher. Wenn sich Sam etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte man ihn nicht aufhalten. Er wollte ihm nicht überwachen, außerdem schuldete er Castiel, dass er sich jetzt nichts einfach aus dem Staub machte. Dean hatte selbst noch ein paar Fragen, also blieb er mit Castiel zurück.

Dean sah Sam schweigend nach, bis sein Bruder um die Ecke gebogen war und nicht mehr zu sehen war. Es war gutgegangen. Erleichtert atmete Dean auf.

„Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich gemacht hätte…", flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst.

„Wieso hat Jim deinen Bruder Tim Meyer genannt?", fragte Castiel. Er rieb sich über den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gelogen, um deinen Bruder _Sam_ aus dem Gefängnis zu holen. Du hast mich zum Wettbetrug beim Billard überredet, von deinem Alkoholkonsum gar nicht zu reden... Ich habe heute mit so ziemlich allen meinen Prinzipien gebrochen." Castiel fuhr sich durch seine dichten, verstrubbelten Haare.

„Cas... Es tut mir leid, wie alles gelaufen ist…" Dean senkte den Blick. Der Abend war definitiv gelaufen.

„Was ist mit dir und deinem Bruder? Was war da los? Wieso benutzt ihr falschen Namen?"

„Das ist zu kompliziert." Dean wich aus.

Castiel machte einige Schritte rückwärts. Seine ernsten, blauen Augen sahen ihn forschend an. „Sag was... gib mir was, damit ich weiß, dass ich mich gerade eben nicht zu einem kompletten Vollidioten gemacht habe."

„Das hast du nicht. Du hast mir, meinem Bruder sehr geholfen."

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich dir begegnet bin, warst du am Trinken. Ich kenne die Symptome und trotzdem... " Er seufzte.

„Ich bin nicht-"

„Du hast mich zum Wetten verführt", unterbrach er ihn. „Ich habe eben meinen Einfluss benutzt, um deinen Bruder aus dem Gefängnis zu holen! Aus dem Gefängnis!"

„Wenn ich dich zu irgendetwas verführt hätte, würdest du mich jetzt nicht beschimpfen." Dean versuchte es mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Castiel am liebsten einen Schuh nach ihm werfen wollte.

Castiel sah ihn enttäuscht an. Er schüttelte noch einmal, diesmal weniger ausladend den Kopf, als wüsste er selbst nicht genau, was er getan hatte. Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich werde dich heim fahren. Wo soll ich dich absetzen?"

Dean erklärte ihm, in welchem Motel sie übernachteten. Sie fuhren eine Weile schweigend, bis er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt. „Was hat er gemeint, als der Bulle gefragt hat, ob Sam einer deiner Schützlinge ist?"

„Quid pro quo", sagte Castiel und warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

„Was?"

„Erzählst du mir was, erzähle ich dir was", klärte Castiel ihn auf, ohne seinen Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.

„Mein Bruder ist in Schwierigkeiten", gab Dean zu. Leiser fuhr er fort: „Er ist auf Bewährung. Er hätte niemals in einen anderen Staat fahren dürfen. Wenn sie seine Fingerabdrücke genommen hätten, wäre er am nächsten Tag zurücktransportiert und in den Knast geschickt worden."

„Ich habe Sam vor dem Knast bewahrt", echote Castiel. Er hatte geglaubt, nicht noch wütender werden zu können, aber Dean hatte es geschafft.

Dean hob verteidigend die Hände. „Sam ist ein lieber Kerl, er tickt nur leicht aus. Er hat seine Strafe für Körperverletzung abgesessen. Ich passe auf ihn auf. Ich brauche ihn und er braucht mich!" Dean konnte sich sehr lebhaft an die Nacht in Detroit erinnern. Er war nur kurz auf der Toilette gewesen und als er zurückkam, lag der Kerl schon auf dem Boden und Sam über ihm.

„Deshalb auch der falsche Name. Das macht es nicht besser, eher schlimmer", grummelte Castiel missgestimmt.

„Du hast Schützlinge?", lenkte Dean geschickt ab.

„Ich arbeite auf der Suchtstation in der Psychiatrie am hiesigen Krankenhaus und ab und an verabschieden sich gelegentlich Patienten."

Dean erwiderte daraufhin nichts. Seine Verabredung war gründlich torpediert worden und er trug mindestens genauso viel Schuld daran wie Sam. Nachdem Castiel auf dem Motelparkplatz angehalten war, öffnete er die Beifahrertür. Castiel machte den Motor aus und stieg ebenfalls aus.

Dean hatte eine Halbliterflasche Mineralwasser im Handschuhfach, die er Castiel anbot. Der nahm sie an und schraubte sie auf. Nachdenklich setzte sich Dean gegen die Motorhaube des Impalas.

„Es ist wirklich alles schiefgelaufen, was schieflaufen konnte", entschuldigte sich Dean. „Wenn einer ein Vollidiot ist, dann ich."

Castiel setzte sich zu ihm. Er bot ihm das Wasser an, von dem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte. Dean trank etwas. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass über ihnen der Sternenhimmel funkelte. In den Großstädten konnte man wegen des Smogs und der nächtlichen Beleuchtung die Sterne kaum sehen.

„Hat er es schon einmal mit einem Ärgerbewältigungstraining versucht?"

„Wer? Sam?" Dean sah Castiel belustigt an. „Er hat es mit Nikotinpflastern versucht..."

Dean stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Haube ab, um Castiel die Wasserflasche zurückzugeben. „Hier." Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, sie sahen sich offen ins Gesicht. Man konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Funke übersprang. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Ich muss morgen früh aufstehen", sagte Castiel distanziert und rutschte von der Motorhaube herunter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

„Hätte dich nicht so früh zurück erwartet", sagte Sam, als sein Bruder zur Tür hereinkam. Er hockte auf einem Stuhl und reinigte eine Waffe. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken.

„Dito. Deine Verabredung scheint auch nicht viel besser gelaufen zu sein." Dean streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er setzte sich aufs Bett, zog seine Stiefel aus und pfefferte sie in eine Ecke. „Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

„Der Geist hatte im Krankenhaus einen Pfleger im Würgegriff. Ich habe auf den Geist geschossen. Beim Verlassen bin ich zwei Sicherheitsmännern in die Arme gelaufen. Ende der Geschichte."

„Und die Schrotflinte?"

„Versteckt. Zum Glück. Ich habe sie vorhin geholt." Sam verlor kein Wort über Kirsten. Er hatte keinen Nerv, sich Deans Sprüche über seine Verabredung anzuhören.

„Du hättest besser aufpassen müssen. Wir können uns das nicht leisten."

„Ja, verdammt." Sam war aufgesprungen. Er funkelte seinen Bruder wütend an. Er hasste diese Bevormundung – nur weil Dean älter war und meinte, auf ihn aufpassen zu müssen. Aber ihm zuhören, das konnte er nicht.

„Ohne Cas' Connections hätte ich dich da nie so einfach rausbekommen."

„Was macht dein Cas überhaupt?"

„Erstens ist er nicht mein Cas! Zweitens..." Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Frag ihn doch morgen selbst."

„Er will dich wiedersehen?" Sam zog zweifelnd die Stirn kraus.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er muss mir den Impala zurückbringen."

„Wieso hat er den Impala? _Dein Baby?_ Den gibst du selbst mir nur unter Androhung von Schmerzen, wenn etwas damit passiert."

„Cas wollte mich nicht betrunken fahren lassen..."

„Und wann lernst du seine Eltern kennen? Nach oder vor dem Heiratsantrag?" Es klang abfällig.

„Kein Grund, gehässig zu werden. Castiel hat dir schließlich geholfen!" Ärgerlich verkrümelte sich Dean im Bad.

„Ganz gewiss nicht", gab Sam laut zurück, sodass Dean es im Bad auf jeden Fall noch hörte. „Er hat ganz allein _dir_ geholfen!"

Am nächsten Morgen weckte das Handy die beiden Brüder. Sam knurrte etwas, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und zog die Bettdecke höher. Dean ging ran und murmelte verschlafen ein paar Mal „Okay".

Castiel fuhr eine halbe Stunde später pünktlich auf den Parkplatz vor dem Motel. Dean hatte ihn schon aus dem Fenster auf den Vorhof fahren sehen und ging ihm entgegen. Er wollte Sam nicht dabeihaben.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte ihn Castiel. Er klang genauso distanziert wie bei der Verabschiedung am Vorabend. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm reichte er Dean den Schlüssel.

„Hi." Dean versuchte es mit einem entspannten Grinsen. Castiel war noch immer sauer. Dean spürte, dass er ihm entgegen kommen musste. Er hatte definitiv etwas gutzumachen. Und er wollte es gutmachen. „Danke fürs Fahren und... die Sache mit meinem Bruder."

„Ja..."

„Hey, soll ich dich zur Abwechslung irgendwo hinfahren? Zur Arbeit? Frühstück?", bot Dean an.

Castiel zögerte einen Moment. Er zog seinen Trenchcoat fester zu, als ein eisiger Wind über den festen Sandboden wehte. Dean bemerkte das Zögern. „Komm schon", drängte er.

„Nun... Okay. In Ordnung."

Dean setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz. Der Radiosender war auf Classic Rock eingestellt, es lief 'White Rabbit'. „Wo soll's hingehen?", fragte er und schnallte sich ordnungsgemäß an. Ganz sicher legte Castiel Wert darauf.

„Zur Arbeit. Ins Krankenhaus."

Dean kannte den Weg zum Kansas General Hospital inzwischen in- und auswendig. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, wie der gestrige Abend gelaufen ist. Ich hätte es mir wirklich anders gewünscht."

Das war die Wahrheit und Castiel spürte es. Er antwortete nicht, sein Ärger war noch da, aber er musste sich insgeheim eingestehen, dass er sich eigentlich über sich selbst ärgerte. Er hätte den Brüdern nicht helfen müssen. Er hatte es von sich aus getan, ohne dass Dean ihn darum gebeten hatte. Außerdem erkannte Castiel genau, dass Dean mit seiner offenen Entschuldigung gerade über seinen Schatten gesprungen war.

„Also, los." Dean boxte ihn auffordernd mit der Faust gegen den Oberschenkel. „Was genau machst du da auf der Suchtstation?"

„Ich begleite Menschen beim stationären Entzug", antwortete Castiel und Dean war erleichtert, dass ein Teil der Reserviertheit aus seinem Tonfall gewichen war.

„Stationärer Entzug? Wie Drogenentzug? Alkoholentzug?" Dean linste zu ihm rüber. Der nickte. „Das ist doch ein echter Scheißjob. Jeden Tag nur Junkies um sich, die nicht mehr klar denken können."

„Ich helfe Menschen. Das ist wichtig und gut." Seine Antwort klang so einfach wie einleuchtend – und glaubwürdig. Dean konnte verstehen, dass die Leute ihn respektierten. Ein Mann, ein Wort. Castiels Schützlinge. Wahrscheinlich hatte er oft mit Abhängigen zu tun, die Ärger machten.

„Und was ist, wenn einer durchdreht und um sich schlägt?", fragte Dean neugierig.

„Sofern es nötig ist, werden Beruhigungsmittel eingesetzt. Ich rede und berate jedoch die meiste Zeit. Oder ich höre einfach zu."

„Eine Art Therapeut also." Dean parkte vor dem Krankenhaus. „Du bist immer noch angepisst. Das verstehe ich. Wirklich. Ich kann nicht gut machen, was du für Sam getan hast. Darf ich dir wenigstens einen Kaffee, ein Frühstück spendieren? Oder: Ich bin sehr gut, was Autos angeht. Ich kann fast jedes Problem lösen. Und nicht nur bei Autos..." Dean schnippte charmant lächelnd mit den Fingern. Hätte man ihn jetzt gefragt, wieso ihm so viel an Castiel lag, hätte er die Frage nicht beantworten können und wollen. Er wollte in diesem Moment nur, dass der eigenwillig wirkende Trenchcoat-Träger nicht mehr verärgert war.

„Ich habe kein Auto. Und der Kaffee im Krankenhaus ist mies." Endlich lächelte Castiel.

„Also Frühstück?"

Castiel sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Da er den Fußmarsch vom Motel zum Krankenhaus eingeplant hatte, war er zu früh dran. „Gehen wir in die Cafeteria. Die belegten Brötchen sind nicht schlecht. Morgens sind sie frisch."

„Frische Brötchen. Verlockend!" Dean grinste zu Castiel hin. Dieser erwiderte den Blick mit einem leichten Lächeln. Der Blick ging unter die Haut, zu lange, um noch angenehm oder korrekt zu sein, aber Dean hätte den Blickkontakt niemals abgebrochen.

„Gehen wir rein", sagte Castiel schließlich.

Der Wind hatte zugenommen, kalt pfiff er um den großen Gebäudekomplex herum. Dicke, schwarze Wolken türmten sich bedrohlich am Horizont. Der grauende Morgen war kaum zu erahnen. Sie eilten mit schnellen Schritten durch den Wind, Dean schlug im Laufen den Kragen hoch und hielt sich die Jacke mit der rechten Hand zu. Drinnen erfasste sie sofort diese typische Krankenhausatmosphäre. Diese seltsame Mischung aus Reinigungs-, Desinfektionsmitteln und Mensch. Castiel navigierte Dean in die Cafeteria, nahm ihn beim Wort und ließ ihn die Brötchen bezahlen. Die Dame an der Kasse musterte Dean genau, vermutlich fragte sie sich, wen Castiel da am frühen Morgen mitbrachte.

„Setzen wir uns." Castiel wählte einen Platz an der großen Glasfront, die einen Blick auf den kleinen Park der Krankenhausanlage bot. Die Bäume und Büsche beugten sich im Wind. Deans Blick wanderte nach draußen. Der Regen würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Ein leiser Seufzer entwich ihm.

„Was beschäftigt dich?", fragte Castiel und biss ein Stück des Brötchens ab. Er kaute langsam und bedächtig.

„Interessiert das jetzt dich oder den Therapeuten?"

Castiel lächelte sanft. „Beide vermutlich."

Dean überlegte, ob er antworten sollte. Er sprach nicht gerne über seine Gefühle und gerade eben hatte er sich schon bei der Entschuldigung regelrecht verausgabt. Aber da war wieder diese Einfachheit, die es ganz leicht machte, mit Castiel offen zu sprechen.

„Kennst du das Gefühl", antwortete Dean dann schließlich zögerlich. „Dass sich Dinge ändern? Dass das, was dir vorher ausgereicht hat, jetzt nicht mehr genug ist?"

„Ja." Castiel nickte. „Was hat sich geändert in deinem Leben?"

„Eigentlich nichts. Es ist nur, dass ich plötzlich…" Er brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern, um die Sache herunterzuspielen. „Ach, ist ja auch egal." Er wollte nicht mehr reden. Und es war nicht nur, weil er über seine Gefühle hätte reden müssen, darüber, wie anstrengend das Zusammensein mit Sam manchmal sein konnte, über seinen inneren Drang, immer für seinen Bruder da sein zu müssen, darüber, dass die Jagd seit geraumer Zeit an Bedeutung für ihn verloren hatte, sondern auch, weil er dann über eben jene Themen hätte sprechen müssen, von denen Castiel nichts ahnte.

Ganz ruhig aß Castiel sein Brötchen weiter. „Erzähl mir von deinem Bruder."

„Was soll ich dir von ihm erzählen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wo ihr herkommt, warum ihr eigentlich wirklich hier seid. Und vor allem, warum dein Bruder nachts im Krankenhaus herumschleicht." Dean war überrascht, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass die Polizisten das Krankenhaus erwähnt hatten und er war auch froh darüber gewesen.

„Ihr ward schon vorgegangen, beim Verabschieden meinten die beiden Cops, ich solle besser aufpassen, damit meine Patienten nicht auf der Onkologie im Krankenhaus randalieren…"

„Komm schon, Cas... Lassen wir meinen Bruder aus dem Spiel. Die Sache ist durch. Es kommt nicht wieder vor."

„Immerhin habe ich deinem Bruder _geholfen. _Ich hätte einfach gerne mehr über dich erfahren_._" Da war wieder der intensive Blick. Wie am Vorabend blickten sie sich offen ins Gesicht, und Dean verfluchte den Tisch, der sie deutlich trennte.

„Ich muss los", sagte Castiel mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Dean erhob sich wie selbstverständlich gleichzeitig mit ihm, gemeinsam verließen sie die Cafeteria.

„Ich muss jetzt da lang." Castiel zeigte auf einen abzweigenden Gang. Sie blieben stehen. Hier vor der Cafeteria war es still. Die Frühschicht würde sich erst gegen neun Uhr zur Pause verpflegen. Fast schien es, als gäbe es nur Dean und Castiel in diesem riesigen Gebäude.

„Danke fürs Fahren."

„Cas..." Dean schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du mich immer so anstarrst?"

„Wie?" Castiel sah ihn verwirrt an. „Du schaust mich auch an. Soll ich wegsehen?"

„Nein, ich meine... du siehst mich verdammt intensiv an, dass ich wahnsinnig…" Dean hatte keine Worte. Tiefschürfende Worte waren für seinen Geschmack heute schon zu viel gewechselt worden. Gefühle in Worte zu fassen konnte Sam eigentlich besser, sofern er nicht aus irgendeinem Grund rot sah. Dean war besser in Taten und so nahm er Castiels Gesicht behutsam in seine Hände und küsste ihn. Castiel war überrumpelt. Er erwiderte den Kuss nicht und so ließ Dean ihn los.

Dean machte einen Schritt zurück und ließ seinen Blick über den Flur schweifen. Niemand hatte sie gesehen. Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich... war wohl etwas voreilig." Entschuldigend hob er die Hände.

„Nein... ich..." Castiel war zu überrascht, um irgendwas Vernünftiges zu sagen.

„Wir sind noch eine Weile in der Stadt… Vielleicht laufen wir uns nochmal über den Weg." Dean machte zwei Schritte rückwärts. „Danke dir, nochmals."

Ganz schnell drehte er sich um und eilte davon. Er bekam nicht mit, wie sich Castiel nachdenklich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Lippen fuhr und ganz leise „Auf Wiedersehen, Dean" murmelte.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Motel besorgte Dean für sich und Sam ein ordentliches Frühstück. Sie waren sich in letzter Zeit oft auf die Nerven gegangen und Dean hatte das Bedürfnis, sich mit seinem Bruder versöhnlich zu stimmen.

Sam saß am Tisch vor seinen Zetteln und dem Laptop, als Dean in ihr Zimmer kam. Er blickte auf und sah Deans unbeteiligte Miene. Es war offensichtlich nicht so gelaufen, wie er sich erhofft hatte. „Alles klar?"

„Du hast's versaut."

„Wieso ich?"

„Wer hat sich denn verhaften lassen?"

„Deiner Meinung nach hätte ich also bei Polizei versauern sollen, bis der werte Herr fertig ist?", fragte Sam säuerlich.

„Vergiss es. Das Thema ist durch. Komm lass uns frühstücken." Dean schob ein paar Zettel beiseite und stellte das Papptablett mit den Kaffeebechern auf dem Tisch ab. In der anderen Hand hatte eine Papiertüte, die er nun auspackte. „Alles, was das Herz begehrt."

„Cool", sagte Sam, als er entdeckte, was Dean ihm mitgebracht hatte. Er krallte sich ein süßes Teilchen und ignorierte das eigentliche Essen. „Ich glaube, ich habe eine Spur. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ich den Geist schon mal irgendwo gesehen habe. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr wo und in welchem Zusammenhang."

„Deshalb das Chaos", schlussfolgerte Dean. Er hatte den Geist bis jetzt nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen, dafür war Sam ihm schon zweimal begegnet und nur knapp mit heiler Haut davongekommen war.

„Gib mir Bescheid, wenn du was hast", sagte Dean. Er drehte den Laptop zu sich herum. Mit der freien Hand nahm er sich ein Plunderstückchen und biss herzhaft zu.

„Keine Pornoseiten. Das ist meiner. Ich will keine verfluchten Viren", mahnte Sam grimmig. „Hey, bei dem hier klingelt was. Matthew Campbell." Er riss die Kopie eines Zeitungsartikels an sich. Leider erhielt der Artikel keine Fotos.

„Der Artikel ist schon ein paar Jahre alt", bemerkte Dean.

„Such mal nach seinen Namen im Internet."

Dean tippte ihn in die Suchmaschine. „Hier steht, dass er vermisst wird. Vielleicht depressiv… man vermutet, dass er sich nach dem Tod seines Sohnes etwas angetan hat."

Sam seufzte. „Seine sterblichen Überreste können überall und nirgends liegen. Warum sollte er überhaupt Selbstmord begehen? Auf mich machte der Geist einen sehr zornigen Eindruck."

Er las sich den Artikel genau durch und reichte ihn danach seinem Bruder. Matthew Campbells Sohn war im Kansas General Hospital gestorben, was vielleicht erklärte, warum er dort rumspukte und warum er wütend war. „Dann ist sein Sohn vielleicht irgendwie auf unnatürliche Weise gestorben?", murmelte Sam zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Oder das Krankenhaus hat einen Fehler gemacht. Er bringt sich aus Kummer um, und zack, spuckt im Krankenhaus rum." Dean nickte zu seinen Worten, der Gedankengang klang plausibel. „Aber wir brauchen dennoch mehr Infos..."

„Vielleicht gibt es ne Story zu dem Typen, du könntest _deinen_ Castiel fragen…" Sam konnte sich den bissigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Ein paar Krümel purzelten ihm aus dem Mund, die er hektisch wieder auffing. Dean musste dann doch lachen und brauchte einen Moment mit der Antwort. Die meinte er allerdings ernst. „Nochmal fürs Protokoll: Es ist nicht mein Castiel… die Sache ist durch. Hat sich erledigt."

„Schon gut", Sam hob entschuldigend die Arme. Dann klappte er den Laptop zu. „Vertagen wir die Sache. Was machen wir heute?"

„Rumhängen!" Dean streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und schaltete den Fernseher ein. „Komm her, Bruderherz!"

Sam folgte der Aufforderung und streckte sich neben seinem Bruder aus, knüllte die Kissen im Nacken zusammen, sodass er eine gute Sicht auf den Fernseher hatte. Diese Momente waren selten geworden.

„Sam?"

„Hm?"

„Du weißt, dass ich dich auf jeden Fall aus dem Knast rausgeholt hätte? Egal, wie… egal, was dazu hätte tun müssen." Das hatte heraus gemusst. Dean hätte seinen Bruder niemals hängen lassen.

„Weiß ich, Dean."

„Schlampe"

„Idiot… und jetzt schalt mal um, ich will keine Wiederholung von Judge Judy sehen…"


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Sam war fest eingeschlafen, als Dean aufbrach. Er konnte im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder nicht den ganzen Tag und die Nacht durchschlafen. Eigentlich, Dean biss sich kurz lustvoll auf die Unterlippe, hatte er Lust auf Party. Feiern. Ein bisschen Spaß konnte nicht schaden.

Nach der Sportsbar stand ihm nicht der Sinn, also fuhr er einfach die Hauptstraße entlang, inspizierte das Angebot zu beiden Seiten. Er entschied sich für eine Art Disco, die hinter der eigentlichen Häuserzeile lag. Langsam rollte er durch die schmale Gasse auf den Vorhof.

Ein feines Grinsen umspielte Deans Lippen, als er ausstieg und kurz darauf die Disco betrat. Obwohl es noch sehr früh war, waren bereits einige Besucher da. Dean setzte sich an die Theke und bestellte sich einen Jackie. Er würde ganz einfach warten, bis mehr Besucher da sein würden.

Dean musste plötzlich an Castiel denken. Ob er sich bereits alle Chancen verbaut hatte? Er hatte zu schnell gehandelt, aber er war überzeugt, ein Knistern gespürt zu haben, als sie gemeinsam auf der Motorhaube sitzend in die Sterne gestarrt hatten. Andererseits war Castiel vermutlich in einer festen, ernsthaften Beziehung. Er war eindeutig der Typ dafür, ganz im Gegenteil zu Dean. Zumindest dachte er das von sich.

Schnell wischte er die Gedanken an ihn fort.

Als sich die Disco später richtig füllte, die Musik lauter wurde und Dean schon einige Mädchen und ein oder zwei Jungs gesichtet hatte, die ihm gefielen, war er schon sehr betrunken. Er machte sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe, die Jackies mitzuzählen. Seine Laune hob sich, er nickte einer Gruppe junger Mädchen – Typ Studentinnen auf Heimaturlaub – zu und verzog sich erst einmal auf die Herrentoilette. Es war ein stylisches Ambiente, Stahl beleuchtet von kühlen, blauen Lampen. Im Spiegel sah er kränklich aus, das blaue Licht war schuld.

Dean zuckte mit den Achseln. Schließlich wollte er Spaß haben. Er musste ausnutzen, dass Sam nicht dabei war. Zum einen, weil Sam es nicht mochte, wenn er sich bis zum Gehtnichtmehr volldröhnte, zum anderen, weil Spaß mit Sam meistens in einer Katastrophe endete. Dean scherte sich nicht um die anderen Besucher, die an ihm vorbei zu den Kabinen gingen und unverhohlen zu ihm hinüber starrten, er fühlte sich bei Langem noch nicht so fertig, wie sein Spiegelbild ihm weismachen wollte.

Mit einem fetten Grinsen wandte er sich zum Gehen und prallte in der Tür mit Castiel zusammen. Dean erkannte ihn sofort, bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick. Sollte Castiel doch sehen, was er verpasste.

Wie Feuer brannte Castiels Blick in seinem Rücken, doch Dean blieb weder stehen noch zeigte er sonst eine Regung. Er stürzte sich regelrecht in die Menge, umarmte rechts und links zwei wildfremde Mädchen und zog sie an sich heran. Das Stroboskoplicht blitzte, die Lichteffekte sorgten für bunte Flecken in die Menge, die Musik dröhnte laut aus den Boxen. Auch wenn es nur eine Kleinstadtdisco war und er auf Rockmusik stand, heute Abend machte das nichts aus. Der viele Alkohol tat seine Wirkung.

Plötzlich schwitzte Dean, er stieß die Mädchen weg, brauchte Luft, taumelte. Die Übelkeit traf ihn wie ein Schlag, er würgte, wollte nur nach draußen. Er brauchte Luft! Noch mehr Luft! Wie konnte es Schlag auf Schlag nur so heiß sein? Ihm war speiübel. Sein Körper wehrte und schüttelte sich. Dean wollte nach draußen rennen, aber seine Beine gehorchten nicht, er taumelte einfach weiter, fiel zu Boden.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, lag er in einem weichen Bett. Sein Schädel dröhnte. Seine Glieder waren schwer und träge. Unglaublich weich war es. Vorsichtig strichen seine Hände über das weiße Laken. Biberbettwäsche? Mollig warm. Angenehm warm und weich… Deans Augen fielen langsam zu.

Als Dean sich erneut die Augen rieb, war er mit einem Schlag hellwach. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Castiel am Fußende des Bettes gesessen und den Blick nicht von ihm hatte lassen können, bis er mit einem Seufzen schließlich das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte.

Diesmal war Dean bewusst, dass er irgendwo fremd war. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf. Sofort setzten Schwindel und Übelkeit mit solch einer Stärke ein, dass er sich direkt wieder zurück auf die Matratze sinken ließ. Verdammt. Also blieb er liegen und sah sich um. Das Schlafzimmer war nicht groß, das breite Bett nahm fast den gesamten Raum ein. Über die komplette rechte Seite zog sich ein Einbauschrank aus weißem Holz. Zwei der Türen waren verspiegelt, sodass man nicht nur den Sitz der Klamotten prüfen konnte, sondern sich auch vom Bett aus im Spiegel beobachten konnte. Die Feststellung reichte immerhin für ein schwaches Grinsen.

Vom Fußende des Bettes war es bis zur Wand und damit auch bis zur Tür nur etwa ein knapper Meter. Ein großes Bild hing an der Wand. Lauter bunte Männchen, Dean wurde es ein wenig schwindlig beim Betrachten. Er hatte diese Art von Bildern schon gesehen, kannte den Künstler jedoch nicht namentlich. Zur Linken war das Fenster, dessen Rollladen bis zur Hälfte hinabgelassen war. Es war hell draußen, es wirkte sogar, als sei der Tag bereits ein gutes Stück fortgeschritten. Er hörte leise Geräusche im Haus, war sich aber sicher, dass diese nicht zu der Wohnung, in der er sich befand, gehörten. Es klang nach einem Mehrparteienhaus.

„Hallo?", rief Dean. Wenn er schon nicht aufstehen konnte, wollte er sich wenigstens auf diese Art bemerkbar machen.

Kurz darauf ging die Schlafzimmertür auf. Es überraschte Dean eigentlich gar nicht, dass es Castiel war, der im Türrahmen erschien. „Wie geht es dir?" Dean war bisher nicht aufgefallen, wie angenehm warm Castiels Stimme klang.

„Wenn ich ruhig liege", Dean lächelte schwach, „geht es halbwegs gut."

„Ja, es ging dir wirklich nicht gut..."

Dean setzte sich langsam und vorsichtig auf, rückte das Kissen zurecht, dass er wenigstens halb aufgerichtet gegen die Lehne des Bettes sitzen konnte. Sein Kopf machte sich trotz der vorsichtigen Bewegungen dennoch heftig bemerkbar. Mit einem Stöhnen fuhr er sich durch die Haare.

„Kopfweh?" Castiel machte ein paar Schritte auf das Bett zu. In seinen tiefblauen Augen war Besorgnis zu erkennen. Als Dean jedoch abwinkte, verharrte er einen Moment, setzte sich dann langsam und mit gebührendem Abstand auf die untere Bettkante.

„Wo ist mein Handy?", fragte Dean. Er trug selbst nur ein weißes T-Shirt, das definitiv dem schmaleren Castiel gehörte und seine Boxershorts. Seine Kleidung sah er nicht. „Ich muss meinem Bruder Bescheid geben… wie viel Uhr ist es überhaupt?"

„Es ist drei Uhr nachmittags. Deinen Bruder habe ich versucht im Motel zu erreichen, er war nicht da, ich habe eine Nachricht hinterlassen…"

„Hast du die Adresse hinterlassen?" Dean schreckte auf. Castiel entging die Reaktion nicht, fragte aber nicht genauer nach. „Ähm… nein, hätte ich sollen?"

„Nein... ist okay. Sam ist manchmal ein wenig… schwierig... wenn es um mich geht… Ist unwichtig."

„Ich bring dir was zu essen." Castiel erhob sich und brachte kurz darauf ein Tablett mit einer Tasse Tee und Weißbrot. „Das wird dich erst mal wieder auf die Beine bringen. Der Tee ist ein Geheimrezept von mir."

Castiel stellte das Tablett auf die freie Bettseite. Dankend bediente sich Dean. Während er den Tee langsam in kleinen Schlucken trank, kam ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit auf. Im Gegensatz zu Sam konnte er sich noch an ihre Mutter erinnern. An das Haus in Lawrence. Es war zwar eine kindliche Erinnerung, aber das Gefühl der Geborgenheit war das gleiche.

„Wo sind eigentlich meine Kleider?" Suchend sah Dean sich um.

„In der Waschmaschine. Du hast dich gestern beim Spucken selbst erwischt", antwortete Castiel, der sich jetzt in die Tür gestellt hatte, die Hände tief in die Taschen seiner dunkelgrauen Sweathose vergraben.

„Oh, okay…. Sorry."

„Das war heftig, Dean. Du hattest Glück, dass die Sache nicht schlimmer ausging…"

Deans Hände spannten sich fest um den warmen Becher Tee. „Danke für deine Hilfe."

„Ich lass dich noch ein wenig ausruhen." Castiel nickte und klopfte zum Abschied kurz auf das Holz des Türrahmens und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dean war wieder alleine. Die Geborgenheit machte schläfrig, er nippte an dem Tee und knabberte jetzt auch das Brot. Es tat wirklich gut. Noch viel zu müde, um sich irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen, döste Dean nach einer Weile ein.

Als er beim nächsten Mal aufwachte, wurde es draußen bereits dunkel. Im ersten Moment war sich Dean sicher, dass er den Tee verschüttet hatte, aber die Tasse stand ordentlich auf dem Tablett. Der Tee hatte die Lebensgeister tatsächlich belebt, Dean fühlte sich wesentlich fitter. Energisch klappte er die Bettdecke zur Seite und stand auf. Der Kopf meldete sich, kurz war ihm schwindelig. Aber nach einem Moment Innehalten gewöhnte sich sein Körper an die aufrechte Position. Er würde duschen gehen und dann von hier verschwinden. Sam wartete sicher schon.

Castiel war in der Küche. Überhaupt wirkte die ganze Wohnung ordentlich und gepflegt, aber dennoch sehr gemütlich. Ein echtes Zuhause, fand Dean.

„Cas?"

Castiel, der Dean nicht gehört hatte, blickte auf. Er wirkte erleichtert. „Es geht dir besser?"

Dean nickte. „Wo ist denn das Badezimmer?"

„Die Tür da hinten. Ich hab dir schon ein paar Sachen rausgelegt."

Das Badezimmer war ganz modern ebenfalls in Weiß gehalten. Die Armaturen glänzten in matt-silbern. Die Handtücher am Haken waren dunkelbraun, ebenso wie der Duschvorleger. Dean lächelte, als er die ordentliche Handtuchparade betrachtete. Ein Duschhandtuch, ein normales Handtuch und ein kleines Gästehandtuch direkt am Waschbecken. Die Handtücher für ihn lagen auf dem Fenstersims, sie waren hellbraun und harmonierten perfekt mit den dunkelbraunen. Castiel hatte ein T-Shirt, eine Jeans, Socken und Unterwäsche dazu gepackt. Dean schüttelte die Jeans auf und hielt sie sich kritisch gegen die Hüfte. Cas war schmaler als er, aber die Jeans sollte passen. Vermutlich war sie Castiel zu weit. Dean grinste und erneut erfasste ihn eine Welle melancholischer Gefühle. Castiel hatte alles, was er nie würde haben können. Ein Zuhause, einen Job, Geld für farblich passende Handtücher. Gedankenverloren legte Dean die Jeans zur Seite, strich über die weichen Handtücher. Dann stieg er in die Dusche und genoss den warmen Schauer auf seiner Haut.

Castiel räumte in der Küche die Spülmaschine aus, als Dean frisch geduscht zurückkam. Der junge Mann blickte auf und sah Dean direkt an. Der Blick seiner blauen Augen ging durch Mark und Bein. „Warum hast du das getan?", fragte er unvermittelt.

„Komm schon, jeder haut mal über die Stränge!" Dean hob neckisch die Augenbrauen. Er fühlte sich inzwischen recht gut. Doch als seine Augen Castiels Blick fanden, wusste er sofort, dass sein Gegenüber etwas anders gemeint hatte. Castiels Frage bezog sich auf sein Verhalten kurz nach dem Zusammenstoß in der Toilette, als er sich den beiden Frauen an den Hals geworfen hatte.

„Komm schon, ich war zugedröhnt und besoffen und wollte Spaß…" Dean traute seinen Ohren kaum. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Hatte er sich quasi entschuldigt? Er war Castiel keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Noch nicht mal eine Entschuldigung. Es gab keinen Grund für gar nichts und trotzdem traf ihn die Erkenntnis, wie sehr er Castiel verletzt hatte, mit voller Breitseite.

Noch ein Gefühl erfasste Deans Körper. Er konnte es nicht genau benennen, aber es beschleunigte seinen Puls, ließ ihn kurz nach Luft schnappen. Es war eine ungewohnte Art der Freude, er freute sich, dass Castiel so reagierte. Denn das zeigte, dass er Castiel nicht egal war.

Ganz unvermittelt lag Spannung in der Luft. Die Begierde, Castiel noch einmal zu küssen, durch seine dichten Haare zu fahren, seine Haut zu erfühlen, wurde beinahe übermächtig. Aber sie bewegten sich beide nicht, als würde eine Bewegung diesen Moment kaputt machen. Als reiche nicht bloße Bewegung, um den Abstand der zwischen Ihnen lag, zu überbrücken.

„Sagt dir der Name Matthew Campbell etwas?", fragte Dean, um die Spannung zu brechen. Er wollte nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler wie im Krankenhaus machen, ihn überfallen und küssen.

Castiel stutzte irritiert von der Wendung. „Ähm, ja. Jeder im Krankenhaus kennt den Namen. Schlimme Geschichte. Wie kommst du jetzt auf ihn?"

Dean antwortete nicht auf die Frage. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Campbells achtjähriger Sohn lag in der Onkologie. Campbell war Sektenmitglied und hatte zunächst alle schulmedizinischen Behandlungen verweigert. Als er schließlich doch den Jungen hierher brachte, war es zu spät. Es war nichts mehr zu machen. Der Junge hat sehr gelitten."

„Er starb?"

„Ja." Castiel nickte. „Campbell war sich sicher, dass ein Arzt seinen Sohn vorzeitig von seinem Leiden erlöst hatte und hat gedroht, das Krankenhaus zu verklagen."

Dean zog hörbar Luft ein. Das klang nach einer ganz heißen Spur. „Und dann?"

„Campbell verschwand spurlos. Die Sache verlief im Sand."

„Und niemand hat nach Campbell gesucht?"

„Warum willst du das wissen? Bist du Versicherungsermittler oder was?" Die letzte Frage war ironischer Natur. Castiel war sich sicher, dass Dean und Sam keine Ermittler waren.

„Ich will es eben wissen."

„Dann musst du dich an anderer Stelle kundig machen. Ich arbeite in der Therapie und nicht auf Station. Ich habe das nur am Rande mitbekommen." Castiel biss die Zähne zusammen. Wusste er wirklich nicht mehr oder wollte er nicht mehr erzählen? Dean war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte auf jeden Fall doch einiges erfahren.

Castiel nahm das Räumen der Spülmaschine wieder auf, weil nichts mehr von Dean kam. Der ging ihm ungefragt zur Hand, er hatte etwas gutzumachen. Als sie beide nach dem gleichen Teller griffen, berührten sich ihre Hände. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war regelrecht fühlbar.

Dean zog seine Hand zurück und überließ ihm den Teller. „Gott, Cas...", seufzte er. Dean war einen Moment versucht, ihm ehrlich zu sagen, dass er ihn küssen wollte, entschied sich dann aber um. „Ich sollte jetzt wohl besser gehen. Cas?" Er wartete, bis der ihn anschaute.

Castiel zögerte einen Augenblick. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er Dean gegen die Arbeitsplatte drückte, ihn mit seinen Armen umschlang und stürmisch küsste. „Das wollte ich schon lange tun", wisperte Castiel heiß in sein Ohr. Ein wohliger Schauer jagte über Deans Rücken.

Nach dem überwältigendem Kuss sahen sie sich in die Augen.

„Verdammt, Cas!", fluchte Dean, krallte sich in Castiels Shirt und zog es ihm mit beiden Händen über dem Kopf aus. Sie kollidierten erneut. Dean ließ sich für einen Moment küssen und seinen Körper auf die Liebkosungen der weichen Lippen reagieren, die ihm eine prickelnde Welle von Emotionen bescherte. Er presste sich gegen Castiels Nacken und sog seinen Duft ein, während seine Hände tiefer glitten und sie sich in Castiels Pobacken gruben. Als sie sich erneut küssten, ließ Dean seine Zunge unbekanntes Territorium erforschen.

Sein Denken war völlig blank, er machte einfach. Mit seinen Fingern öffnete er Castiels Gürtelschnalle und die Hose, ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Sie trennten sich nur kurz, damit Castiel seine Hose und Unterhose herunterzerren konnte und sich davon befreite. Dean streifte das T-Shirt über seinem Kopf ab. Als sich Castiel an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte, konnte er ein fettes Grinsen nicht verhindern.

Ihre Penisse wurden fest zusammengepresst und beide stöhnten, Dean mit einem lauten, aufgeregtem Grollen, Castiel mit einem langen Stöhnen, das tief aus seinen Lungen entkommen zu sein schien. „Schlafzimmer", keuchte Dean. Er stolperte beinahe über seine Hose, die er wie Fußfesseln trug. Hastig befreiten sich beide von den letzten Resten von Kleidung und Schuhen, bevor Dean Castiel rückwärts bis seitwärts über den Flur dirigierte.

Sie küssten sich, Zungen übernahmen die Führung. Castiel hatte das Gefühl, als hätte Dean sechs oder mehr Arme und die Hände, die er am ganzen Körper, seinen Nippeln, der Hüfte, seinem Po, überall spürte. Dean begehrte ihn gierig mit Haut und Haaren. Es war ein Gefühl von weichem Fallen, mit Schwindel und Orientierungslosigkeit.

Irgendwie schafften sie es ins Schlafzimmer und stolperten, Castiel mit dem Rücken voran, ins Bett. Dean lachte kehlig und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Als dieser mit einer Hand nach dem Nachttisch langte, kapierte Dean sofort. Er rappelte sich von der Matratze hoch und nahm ein Kondom sowie ein Fläschchen Gleitgel aus der obersten Schublade.

Castiel rutschte komplett aufs Bett und sah gebannt dabei zu, wie Dean das Kondom überstreifte. Mit wenigen Worten und Bewegungen manövrierte der ihn auf alle Viere, sodass sie sich in den Spiegeltüren des Einbauschranks sehen konnten. Zwei glitschige Finger schoben sich in Castiel, er bäumte sich auf und warf seinen Kopf mit einem Stöhnen unter den Blicken von Dean in den Nacken. Nach einigen, schnellen Atemzügen waren sie wieder weg, aber schon bald ersetzte Dean seine Finger mit seinem Penis, der langsam in ihn hineinsank.

Dean saugte lustvoll jede von Castiels Reaktionen im Spiegel auf. Der hatte seine Augen jetzt geschlossen, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, kurz schnellte seine Zunge hervor, um seine Lippen zu befeuchten, während sie sich langsam bewegten.

Schließlich sahen sie einander von einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckt im Spiegel an, lauschten ihrem Stöhnen und Keuchen, dem Klatschen von Haut gegen Haut. Castiel passte sich seinem dringenden, heftiger werdenden Rhythmus an. Dean packte ihn bei den Schultern, drückte ihn in die Matratze und traf ihn im Inneren, dass Castiel keuchend nach mehr verlangte, während er seinen eigenen Penis frenetisch rieb.

Schließlich schüttelten Castiel die Wellen des Höhepunkts, brachten seine Muskeln im Körper zum kontrahieren und schlossen sich gnadenlos um Deans bestes Stück, was diesen nach ein paar weiteren Stößen ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt brachte.

Befriedigt sackten sie nebeneinander ins Bett, nachdem Dean mit einem gekonnten Wurf das Kondom entsorgt hatte. Er küsste Castiel träge und lächelte ihn an. Castiel erwiderte das Lächeln matt. Sie dösten zusammen ein.

Draußen war es dunkel, als Dean in Castiels Bett aufwachte. Er fand sich allein wieder, schlüpfte in die von Castiel geliehene Kleidung und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihm. „Cas?", rief er.

Der Gesuchte saß vor einem leeren Teller mit einer Tasse in der Hand in der Küche. „Nimm dir Tee. Er ist frisch", bot Castiel an. Als Dean sich beschwingt mit einem Lächeln zu ihm setzte, begann Castiel zögernd. „Versteh mich nicht falsch..."

„Was denn?", fragte Dean mit einem Mal beunruhigt.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fuhr Castiel fort, „Ich liebe meine Arbeit. Ich helfe den Menschen mit all meiner Kraft. Aber wenn ich abends nach Hause komme, dann möchte ich nicht noch so einen Fall … noch so einen Fall auf der Couch sitzen haben."

Peng.

„Du hältst mich für einen Junkie?" Dean verzog verächtlich die Lippen. Castiels Worte hatten den Moment zerstört, zerhackt, getötet. „Ich bin nicht abhängig!"

„Das glaubst du, aber ich habe schon viele Menschen gesehen, die sich nicht eingestehen wollten, dass sie ein Problem haben."

„Ich bin gewiss kein Alkoholiker! Ich hatte doch kaum was getrunken!"

„Du bist Alkohol gewöhnt, sonst hättest du dich mit dieser Menge nicht mehr aufrecht halten können. Schon alleine die Tatsache, dass du dich verteidigst, sagt mir, dass es so ist. Du warst gestern hinüber, Dean! Wenn ich dich nicht aufgesammelt hätte, wärst du womöglich an deinem Erbrochenen erstickt! Ich kriege übrigens noch 136 Dollar von dir."

„Was?" Dean schnappte nach Luft.

„Als du hilflos herumgetorkelt bist, hast du ein paar Gläser und Flaschen von der Theke abgeräumt." Castiel war ganz ruhig. Sein Blick ruhte auf Dean und im Moment war es Dean unmöglich, auch nur zu vermuten, was Castiel genau fühlte. Aber er brauchte das auch nicht zu vermuten oder gar zu wissen. Denn es würde nie etwas werden.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass dich das irgendwas angeht? Das war eine einmalige Sache", reagierte Dean plötzlich wütend. Beim hastigen Aufstehen kippelte der Stuhl, blieb aber stehen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde nie auf deiner Couch sitzen!"

Dean sah seine Schuhe ordentlich an den Rand gestellt, bückte sich und schlüpfte in die Sneakers. Er wollte sich danach zum Gehen wenden, aber da fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Dann werde ich mal gehen, damit ich ungestört meiner Sucht frönen kann... was hatte denn Mr. Perfect eigentlich in der Disco zu suchen?" Dean konnte die Stichelei nicht unterdrücken. Zu tief saß der verletzende Stachel. „Das ist doch sicher kein Ort für dich?"

„Ich habe nach einem Patienten gesucht." Klar. Natürlich. Wie hatte Dean nur etwas anderes annehmen können?

„Weißt du was?", brach es aus Dean heraus. „In deiner Welt gibt es nur schwarz oder weiß. Aber die richtige Welt, die ist grau. Grau in allen Schattierungen! Und wenn es dir nicht gelingt, über deinen weißen Tellerrand hinauszublicken, dann verpasst du vielleicht dein Glück. Vielleicht wartet dein Glück im Grau!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte Dean regelrecht aus der Wohnung. Irgendwo auf der Etage bellte ein Hund. Vermutlich der Hund der Nachbarin, den Castiel pflichtbewusst ausführte. Was hatte er da eigentlich gesagt? Er hatte doch eigentlich nur Sex mit Castiel gewollt und jetzt hatte Castiel ihm quasi eine Beziehung offeriert! Deans Herz schlug schnell in seinem Brustkorb, als endlich unten ankam und auf die Straße trat. Es fing an zu schneien.

Castiel stand in der Küche. Gleich vom ersten Moment an hatte ihn Dean fasziniert, aber der Mann war nicht gut für ihn und trotzdem hatte er sich hinreißen lassen, sich mit Dean, der sein Patient in der Klinik hätte sein können, im Bett zu vergnügen. Er war genau das, was er nicht wollte. Er hatte ihn nur wenige Male getroffen und jedes Mal hatte es ein Problem gegeben. Es war besser, wenn Dean seiner Wege ging. Castiels Blick fiel auf das Ende der Arbeitsplatte. Der Schlüssel des Impalas lag dort. Und Deans Geldbörse. Deans Klamotten waren noch im Trockner und außerdem bekam er noch 136 Dollar von ihm. Vier Gründe, Dean auf jeden Fall noch einmal aufzusuchen.

Castiel konnte nicht anders, er lächelte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Maschinengewehr-Salven rissen Sam aus seinem Schlaf. Er schreckte auf und brauchte einen Moment um realisieren, dass das laute Knallen aus dem Fernseher kam. Mit noch klopfendem Herzen sah er sich nach der Fernbedienung um, fand sie neben sich unter der Bettdecke. Ein Knopfdruck und der Krieg war vorbei.

„Dean? Bist du im Badezimmer?", rief er halblaut. Keine Antwort und keine Geräusche. Sein Bruder war nicht da. Sam presste die Lippen zusammen. Das hatte nicht hier angefangen. Das ging schon länger so. Irgendwann vor ein paar Monaten, vor einem halben Jahr maximal hatte es angefangen, dass Dean sich dann und wann zurückzog. Einfach feiern ging in eine Bar oder eine Disco, ohne vorher Bescheid zu sagen. Dass er dann mitten in der Nacht oder tags darauf wieder auftauchte, ohne sich zu erklären, alkoholisiert und schlecht gelaunt. Dean hatte sich verändert. Sam hatte keine Erklärung dafür und Dean schwieg hartnäckig. Sein Bruder sprach nun mal nicht gerne über seine Gefühle. Aber die Veränderung, die war bedrohlich, fand Sam.

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, kratzte sich am Kopf, fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Vorhin noch hatte er geglaubt, dass Dean sich besonnen hatte. Dass sein Bruder gespürt hatte, wie sehr er ihn alleine gelassen hatte. So schlimm wie hier war es noch nie gewesen. Sam hatte schon oft die halbe Arbeit alleine gemacht, während Dean hormongesteuert durch die Bars gezogen war. Aber jetzt? Es war, als gäbe es den Fall für Dean gar nicht. Vermutlich war sein Bruder auch jetzt in irgendeiner Bar oder Disco, baggerte die Kundschaft an und trank einen Jackie nach dem anderen. Sam streckte sich nach dem Zigarettenpäckchen auf dem Nachttisch, steckte sich eine an. Dann stand er auf, zog seine Klamotten zu recht und hielt inne, um dann mit Wucht gegen den Nachttisch zutreten. Das Möbelstück ächzte bedrohlich, hielt dem Tritt aber stand.

Was wenn Dean Castiel getroffen hatte? Irgendwas war an diesem Castiel dran. Irgendetwas, das Dean faszinierte, mehr als all die vielen Frauen und Männer sonst. Etwas, das mit Deans neuem Verhalten harmonierte. Und was fast noch schlimmer war, Castiel schien ebenfalls Gefallen an Dean zu finden. Sam konnte es in seinen Blicken sehen, an seinen Bewegungen, die immer Dean zugewandt waren. Heftig zog er an der Zigarette. Er schaltete den Fernseher wieder ein und wieder aus, dann setzte er sich an den kleinen Tisch, schaltete das Laptop an und wieder aus. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken als an Dean und diesen Mann im Trenchcoat.

_Es war genauso ein Tag wie heute gewesen. Kalt, der erste Schnee lag förmlich greifbar in der Luft. Ein Motelzimmer hatten sie nicht mal anzahlen können und so waren in eines der hübschen Vorstadthäuser, die zum Verkauf standen, eingebrochen. Sorgfältig hatten sie kontrolliert, ob die Rollläden wirklich blickdicht schlossen und erst dann hatten sie gewagt Licht anzuschalten, und auch das nur in den Zimmern, die zum Garten hin lagen._

„_Lass sehen." Dean drückte Sam auf einen der Esszimmerstühle. In solch guten Gegenden waren die Verkaufshäuser meist möbliert._

„_Tut nicht weh", spielte Sam herunter. Das Pochen der Wunde ignorierte er, er wollte tapfer sein wie sein großer Bruder, der es vorhin mit zwei Geistern gleichzeitig aufgenommen hatte._

„_Sieht aber so aus." Dean kramte in seiner Tasche und beförderte ein sauberes Handtuch hervor. Er tränkte das Tuch mit unterwegs gestohlenem Jodoformäther. Sam biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, während Dean die Wunde abtupfte. Mit sanften Druck schob er dabei Sams Haare nach hinten, damit er besser an die Verletzung herankam._

„_Ich glaube, das sollte genäht werden."_

„_Kein Krankenhaus!"_

_Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht auch nicht. Wir haben im Moment keine passenden Krankenkarten."_

„_Wir brauchen keine."_

„_Das ist idiotisch. Wir müssen dringend welche besorgen."_

„_Es passiert nichts", sagte Dean mit sanfter Stimme. Er wusste, dass Sams einzige Sorge war, dass sie auffielen und er und Dean wieder getrennt werden würden._

„_Aua!" Sam keuchte, als Dean mit dem Tuch fester auf die Wunde tupfte. „Pass doch auf!"_

„_Da war Dreck." Das war die Wahrheit, doch Dean grinste und war versucht, noch einmal fester über die Wunde zu fahren._

„_Unsteh' dich!" Sam deutete das Grinsen richtig und boxte seinen Bruder halbfest in die Seite._

„_Schon gut! Ich bin fertig." Dean legte das jetzt blutverschmierte Tuch auf den Tisch. Es würde Sam nichts anderes übrig bleiben, er würde die Wunde jetzt notgedrungen selbst nähen._

_Tapfer biss Sam auf die Zähne aufeinander, während Dean konzentriert die Wundränder mit Nadel und Faden zusammenzog. So seltsam es auch sein mochte, genau in diesem Moment fühlte sich Sam so geborgen wie niemals zuvor. Das unstete Leben mit seinem Vater war ihm nur vage in Erinnerung und die Erinnerung an die Zeit bei seinen Pflegeeltern hatte er tief in seinem Inneren vergraben und verweigerte auch nur jeden Gedanken daran. So blieb ihm die Zeit mit seinem Bruder, der ihn gerettet hatte und der für ihn da war. Sam schwor sich, genau jetzt diesen Moment des warmen Gefühls der brüderlichen Fürsorge niemals zu vergessen._

Dean war sein Bruder. Sein Dean. Nicht Castiels oder sonstwems Dean. „Fuck!", knurrte Sam laut, zog ein letztes Mal an der Zigarette, bevor er sie in einem leeren Chicken-Wings-Behälter ausdrückte. Es war, als gäbe es nicht mehr diesen bedingungslosen Zusammenhalt, dieses Gefühl der Gewissheit, dass sich niemand würde zwischen sie drängen könnte. Es war kein Streit, nichts was ein Außenstehender würde bemerken könnte, aber Sam bemerkte es.

Dann wählte er auf dem Handy Kirstens Nummer. Sie hob nicht ab. Wieder ein lautes „Fuck!". Sam beschloss einen Spaziergang zu machen. Während er ganz bewusst die Zimmertür laut zuknallte, hörte er noch das Zimmertelefon klingeln, ging aber nicht ran. Dean würde auf dem Handy anrufen. Weiß der Geier, wer dran war. Sicher nicht Dean. Der lag ganz sicher schon mit ein paar Mädels in der Kiste oder in Castiels Armen. Zum Kotzen. Mit großen Schritten marschierte er los. Die Kälte kroch empfindlich durch seine eigentlich zu dünne Jacke, aber Sam ignorierte es.

„Hey, Sie!" Sam reagiert nicht. „Hey!" Jetzt hielt Sam an und blickte sich um. Der Motelbesitzer kam mit einem Zettel in der Hand über den Vorhof hinter ihm her gerannt. „Ich habe eine Nachricht für Sie!"

„Für mich?" Zögernd die Frage. Was für eine Nachricht sollte der Typ für ihn haben?

„Ein gewisser Castiel hat angerufen. Er lässt ausrichten, dass Dean bei ihm ist."

Sams Miene versteinerte sich. Er antwortete nicht.

„Äh, ja, ich geh dann mal rein! Es ist kalt", sagte der Motelbesitzer, als Sam auch nach einer ganzen Weile nicht reagierte. Im Laufe der Jahre hatten die seltsamsten Leute mit den seltsamsten Reaktionen bei ihm im Motel übernachtet. Er hatte längst aufgehört, sich zu wundern.

Sam blieb eine ganze Weile stehen, bevor er weiter marschierte. Mit jedem Schritt wühlten Wut und Schmerz sein Inneres auf. Sein Dean. Sein Bruder. Er hatte sich gefälligst zu verhalten wie immer. Keine intensiven Blicke. Keine Übernachtungen. Mit Wucht trat Sam gegen eine leere Getränkedose, die vor ihm auf dem Gehweg lag. Die Dose schoss über den Bürgersteig und prallte gegen den Fuß eines jungen Mannes, der mit seiner Begleitung aus einem Restaurant kam. „Passen Sie doch auf", fluchte der.

„Halt's Maul!", schrie Sam und rempelte den Kerl an. Der Mann war auf einen solchen Angriff nicht eingestellt und strauchelte. Sam stieß noch mal nach, der Mann fiel, die Frau schrie erschrocken auf. Im Restaurant wurden Stühle gerückt. Sam ging einfach weiter, seine Hände ballten sich in den Taschen zu Fäusten. Am liebsten hätte er nachgetreten. Seine ganzen Schmerz über Deans Verhalten rausgelassen.

„Sam, was ist nur los mit dir?"- „Es muss doch mal besser werden?" Die Worte hallten in Sams Kopf wider. Ganz langsam atmete Sam durch die Nase aus. In diesen Momenten schaffte er es nur selten, sich zu beherrschen. Ein Gefühl, als würde ein Dämon in ihm wohnen, der erst einmal aufgeweckt, nur darauf wartete herauszubrechen und sein Opfer zu verschlingen. In diesen Moment klingelte das Handy. Kirsten. Sams Fäuste entspannten sich.

„Kannst du kommen?", fragte sie mit ihrer zarten Stimme.

„Klar."

Dean fluchte laut. Er stand in Jeans und T-Shirt auf der Straße und es hatte begonnen zu schneien. Die Kälte kroch ihm sofort unter die Haut. Aber zurückgehen kam nicht in Frage. Alles nur nicht zurückgehen. Schon nach ein paar Minuten war Deans T-Shirt durchgeweicht und er fror erbärmlich. Nicht nur seine Jacke, sondern auch sein Handy und sein Geld lagen bei Castiel in der Wohnung. Dean stürzte sich regelrecht in den nächstbesten Laden und bat, telefonieren zu dürfen. Während der Verkäufer anmerkte, dass doch heutzutage jeder eines dieser Handys hätte, rieb sich Dean mit einem schiefen Grinsen die Arme. Eine blöde Antwort verkniff er sich, schließlich wollte er ja das Telefon benutzen.

Ein leiser Seufzer der Erleichterung entwich ihm, als er Sams Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte. „Gott, ich glaube, ich war noch nie so glücklich, dich zu hören. Du musst mich abholen."

„Scheiße, bist du im Knast?"

„Nein", grummelte Dean. „Ich bin in Harrys Eisenwarenladen. Sam! Spar die Kommentare! Hol mich einfach ab."

Keine fünfzehn Minuten später saß Dean im warmen Impala.

„Was hat er, was ich nicht habe?", fragte Sam mit harter Stimme, während er das Auto wendete.

„Was?" Dean runzelte die Stirn. Aber er ahnte schon, auf was Sam hinauswollte.

„Castiel!"

„Hör auf zu spinnen", knurrte Dean entnervt und hielt die kalten Hände vor die Lüftung. „Alkohol und Sex. Das ist alles."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist es nicht…"

„Hör auf, Sam! Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mal nen Tag weg war!" Dean wurde jetzt wütend. „Das hat dich noch nie gestört und braucht dich auch jetzt nicht zu stören."

„Du warst aber noch nie dabei, dich zu verlieben."

Dean lachte laut auf. Zu laut. „Ich war schon oft verknallt."

„Ja. Verknallt warst du schon oft." Sam war jetzt auf dem Motelparkplatz angekommen und parkte den Impala.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich den Impala?", fragte Dean, während er widerwillig ausstieg und wieder die Kälte spürte. Es schneite jetzt noch mehr als zuvor, aber der Boden war noch zu warm. Der Schnee verschmolz mit dem Sand zu dreckigem Matsch. Aber auf den Straßen würde es heute Nacht glatt werden.

„Sam", sagte Dean versöhnlich, als sie das Motelzimmer betraten. Er kannte seinen Bruder. Und er wusste, dass der jetzt ein paar versöhnliche Worte brauchte. „Hör zu, es ist nichts passiert, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest. Ich bin abgestürzt und Cas, der zufällig da war, hat mich zu sich nach Hause gebracht."

„Abgestürzt?"

„Zuviel getrunken. Okay?"

Sam nickte langsam. Dean gab normalerweise nicht zu, dass er zu viel getrunken hatte. Alleine dieses Eingeständnis war Zeichen genug. Irgendwas veränderte sich gerade.

„Castiel hat mir übrigens ein paar interessante Sachen über Campbell erzählt." Dean berichtete seinem Bruder, was Castiel gesagt hatte und schlug vor, den Arzt, der den Campbell-Jungen behandelt hatte, zu besuchen. Während Dean eine warme Dusche nahm, suchte Sam den Namen des Arztes heraus. Von der Klage, die Matthew Campbell angestrengt hatte, war nirgendwo etwas zu lesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Krankenhaus erfolgreich verhindert, dass dies an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt war. Sam rief im Kansas General Hospital an und fragte nach dem Arzt.

„Was ist?", fragte Dean neugierig, als er mit einem vom heißen Wasser krebsroten Rücken und einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Badezimmer kam.

„Der Kerl heißt Brenner. Dr. Brenner und der arbeitet nicht mehr in dem Hospital."

„Er ist tot?"

„Nein." Sam war schon wieder am Laptop. „Hier haben wir ihn. Nur einen Monat nach dem Gasunglück hat er einen neuen Job in Seattle angetreten."

„Das stinkt doch. Womöglich war das Gasleck kein Unfall?"

„Und wo bitte ist Campbells Leiche? Die hätte doch unter den Trümmern auftauchen müssen", warf Sam ein.

„Vielleicht ist wirklich an der Sache etwas dran, dass Dr. Brenner den Jungen umgebracht hat. Der Vater hatte Beweise, wollte klagen und Dr. Brenner musste ihn umbringen. Wäre logisch, dass keine Leiche von Campbell gefunden wurde."

„Klingt gut. Du gehst am besten ins Krankenhaus und hörst dich um."

„Wieso ich?", fragte Dean. Er kramte in seiner Tasche, auf der Suche nach einem Pullover, herum. Ihm war klar, dass weder er noch Sam ordentliche Winterkleidung hatten, aber zurzeit hatten sie einfach nicht das Geld dafür. Statt des Pullovers zog er ein T-Shirt an. Im Zimmer war es warm. Das T-Shirt von Castiel schob er unter sein Kopfkissen und hoffte, dass Sam das nicht gesehen hatte.

„Weil die Security mich rausgeworfen hat, ich kann mich dort nicht mehr frei bewegen..."

Dean nickte. „Okay. Aber morgen. Ich bin erledigt."

„Wie kam eigentlich der Impala hierher?", fragte Dean nach einer Weile nochmal, während er sich auf dem Bett ausstreckte.

„Das Kaff ist klein, ich bin herumspaziert, Ersatzschlüssel habe ich."

Mit einem prüfenden Blick betrachtete Dean seinen jüngeren Bruder. Die Antwort kam so schnell und zügig und Sam blickte nicht einmal auf. Einstudiert. Und außerdem hatte das Auto doch recht abseits gestanden. „Du hast mich gesucht?", schlussfolgerte Dean.

„Na und?"

Dean gab keine Antwort und fragte nicht weiter. Er kannte Sams Eifersucht zur Genüge und wollte sich jetzt einfach nicht damit befassen. Er rollte sich zusammen, schob seine Hand unter das Kopfkissen und berührte das feuchte T-Shirt. Es tat weh. Castiels Worte hatten sich wie ein heißes Schwert schmerzbringend in sein Herz gebohrt. Am liebsten hätte sich Dean ganz klein zusammengerollt. Aber das würde Sam bemerken. Sein Bruder konnte nicht sehen, dass Dean eine Träne über Wange lief.

Im billigen Anzug betrat Dean am nächsten Morgen das Krankenhaus. Er war spät dran, hatte auf gar keinem Fall Castiel begegnen wollen. Dean schob seine Krawatte zurecht, bevor er sich charmant lächelnd auf den Empfangstresen lehnte. „Hallo, mein Name ist James Page, aber Sie können mich Jimmy nennen."

Die junge Frau lächelte ihn entzückt an. „Sie dürfen mich Ally nennen."

„Hallo Ally. Ich bin Fachanwalt für Erbrecht."

„Sie sehen gar nicht aus wie ein Fachanwalt."

„Danke", sagte Dean. „Im Fall von Mrs. Campbell suche ich nach ihren Enkeln, damit sie ihr Erbe antreten können. Matthew Campbell wurde als letztes vor seinem Verschwinden im Kansas General Hospital gesehen. Er war mit seinem Sohn hier."

Allys Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich. „Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich an die Geschichte."

Dean ließ sich noch einmal erzählen, was er bereits von Castiel wusste. „Herr Campbell wollte Dr. Brenner verklagen. Es soll sogar zu Handgreiflichkeiten zwischen ihm und dem Doktor gekommen sein", erwähnte sie.

„War etwas daran, dass Dr. Brenner seinen Sohn von seinem Leiden erlöst hat?"

Ally sah ihn schockiert an. Sie zögerte mit ihrer Antwort. „Der Junge war am Ende, als er eingeliefert wurde. Jeder Tag brachte mehr Schmerzen, aber keine Heilung. Dr. Brenner ist ein sehr guter Arzt... aber so etwas…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er arbeitet nicht mehr hier."

„Nein."

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe." Dean verabschiedete sich freundlich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er ihre Telefonnummer bekommen, wenn er danach gefragt hätte, aber er wollte keine Telefonnummer. Er wollte überhaupt nie mehr eine Telefonnummer. Schon von weitem konnte Dean sehen, dass Castiel wie immer im Trenchcoat an der Fahrertür des Impalas lehnte. Langsam näherte sich Dean.

„Hallo", sagte Castiel.

„Hallo", erwiderte Dean und blieb stehen.

„Du hast noch deine Sachen bei mir."

„Noch?

„Du hast deine Sachen bei mir liegen lassen", korrigierte sich Castiel. Dean wich seinem Blick aus. Er wollte nicht in Castiels warme, dunkle Augen blicken.

„Hast du dich jetzt hierher gestellt, um mir das zu sagen? Weißt du was? Sam kommt sie nachher abholen. Okay? Und jetzt lass mich einsteigen."

Castiel wich zur Seite. „Dean, ich…", rief er dann schnell, als Dean schon fast abfahrbereit im Wagen saß.

„Castiel." Dean blickte ihn jetzt genau an, saugte noch einmal den intensiven Blick seines Gegenübers in sich auf. Wunderschöne Augen. Dean wurde bewusst, dass er jedes Detail an Castiels Gesicht mochte. Den Drei-Tage-Bart, seine Lippen und seine dichten Haare, von denen immer wieder ein paar Strähnen in die Stirn rutschten. „Du hast mir haargenau gesagt, was du nicht willst."

Mit Kraft schlug Dean die Tür des Impalas zu und brauste davon.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Weiße Haut spannte sich über den Knöcheln der Finger um das Lenkrad. Dean fuhr rechts ran und musste erst mal durchatmen. Castiels Abfuhr saß noch immer und die Begegnung auf dem Krankenhausparkplatz hatte es nicht besser gemacht. Er stellte den Motor ab und strich sich mit den Händen über sein müdes Gesicht.

Er war kein Alkoholiker. Dean trank gerne abends ein Bier. Jackys waren nie schlecht. Es war auch nicht so, dass er schon vormittags mit dem Trinken anfing oder sich betrunken wie ein Rüpel benahm. Von Zeit zu Zeit schlug er vielleicht ein wenig über die Stränge, aber das tat jeder mal. Und trotzdem nagte der Vorwurf an ihm. Sam hatte ihn schon oft ermahnt, kürzer zu treten, doch Castiels Aussage hatte ihn viel stärker getroffen, vielleicht weil er stets ernst war und sich mit Suchtkranken auskannte.

Dean schüttelte die Gedanken an Castiel ab und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Geisterjob.

Sam hatte den Geist im Krankenhaus gesehen. Das Problem war nur, dass sie kein Foto von Matthew Campbell hatten, um festzustellen, ob er der Geist war. In den Zeitungsartikeln, die sie ausgegraben hatten, war er nirgends abgebildet gewesen. Der Mann hatte jahrelang in einer Sekte gelebt und sich gut vor Behörden und anderen staatlichen Einrichtungen versteckt, sodass niemand irgendetwas von ihm und seinem Sohn in der Hand hatte.

Dean startete den Motor und fuhr los, während er darüber nachdachte, wie sie Matthew Campbell identifizieren konnten. In der dünnen Anzugjacke fröstelte er; der Impala brauchte eine Weile, bis warme Luft in das Innere des Wagens strömte. Auf dem Rückweg zum Motel fuhr Dean durch das Ortszentrum, um sich nach einem Kaufhaus oder Ähnlichem umzusehen. Sie brauchten dringend wärmere Kleidung, der kommende Winter klopfte an schlechteren Tagen schon laut an der Tür.

Plötzlich fiel Dean ein gut besuchter Wochenmarkt auf. Große Menschenmengen hatten immer den Vorteil, dass es nicht auffiel, wenn jemand angerempelt wurde und dabei das ein oder andere Portemonnaie verschwand. Dean und Sam bildeten in Sachen Trickbetrügerei ein eingespieltes Team; während einer das Opfer ablenkte, schnappte sich der andere die Wertsachen.

Sam hatte sich die elegante Methode, mit einem Lesegerät die Daten auf dem Magnetstreifen zu kopieren und für neue Karten zu verwenden, angeeignet. Allerdings legte man damit eine Spur, die von Kennern leicht erkannt und verfolgt werden konnte. Für Dean blieb Bargeld das einzig Wahre, auch wenn er Sam für seine Fähigkeiten bewunderte. Manchmal wünschte er, er hätte die Möglichkeit und das Geld, Sam auf die Uni schicken. Sein Bruder war ein exzellenter Schüler gewesen. Sam hatte freiwillig jeden Kurs an der High School mitgenommen, um möglichst wenig Zeit bei seiner Pflegefamilie zu verbringen.

Gut gelaunt kam Dean beim Motel an. Sam reagierte missgestimmt auf seinen Überschwang, vermutete er doch Castiel dahinter, und fragte ihn mürrisch, was er so lange getrieben hatte. Dean erzählte ihm von seiner Idee, Matthew Campbell zu identifizieren. Wenn sie schon kein Foto fanden, vielleicht jemanden von damals, der ihn erkennen würde. Sie mussten lediglich denjenigen mit dem Geist konfrontieren – und damit einen Unschuldigen in Gefahr bringen.

„Das ist eine blöde Idee", widersprach Sam.

„Hast du deine bessere? Wenn wir nicht herausfinden, wer er ist, tötet der Geist noch mehr Patienten! Wir können von Glück sprechen, dass er sich einigermaßen ruhig verhalten hat. Weiß´der Geier, was ihn antreibt." Dean verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du bist sonst immer gegen Opferlämmer."

Dean verzog den Mund. „Wir treten seit Tagen auf der Stelle."

„Und wessen Verdienst ist das? Ich recherchiere immerhin, während du dich in irgendwelchen Betten oder Bars herumtreibst", protestierte sein Bruder.

„Fängst du schon wieder an? Das Thema ist durch, Castiel war nur ein One-Night-Stand, verstanden?"

„Das Thema ist noch lange nicht gegessen. Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht." Sam baute sich wütend vor seinem Bruder auf. „Du benimmst dich seit Monaten wie ein Arsch und ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was mit dir los ist!"

„Wovon zur Hölle redest du?"

„Du ziehst dich zurück. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht..."

„Kein Chick-Flick-Gesülze!"

„Du trinkst, du bist schlecht gelaunt. Ich erkenne meinen Bruder gar nicht wieder, Dean! Was ist mit dir los? Was ist passiert? Sag's mir!", verlangte Sam eindringlich.

Dean seufzte laut und machte Anstalten, sich Sam zu entziehen, aber der ließ es nicht zu. Seine Hände packten Deans Oberarme mit einem festen Griff.

„Dean!"

„Lass mich los", fauchte Dean unwirsch und versuchte, sich freizumachen. Als Sam ihn in seiner Schraubzwinge von Armen festhielt, stieß er ihn mit Gewalt zurück. „Du willst wissen, was los ist? Ich hasse diesen Job. Er hat Dad das Leben gekostet und irgendwann werden wir irgendwo als zerfleischte Leichen enden, ohne dass jemand um uns trauert. Ich habe die Schnauze voll. Das ist los!"

Sam sah ihn blank an. Er hob völlig überrascht über das Geständnis stutzig die Augenbrauen.

Dean plumpste seufzend auf untere Bettende und rieb sich die Wangen. Er sah nicht zu ihm hinüber, sondern wartete schweigend auf eine Reaktion.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Sam sank auf seinem Bett nieder.

„Weil es nichts bringt. Weil es überhaupt nichts bringt." Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. „Lass uns losgehen, Geld organisieren."

Sam und Dean zogen ihr Ding auf dem Wochenmarkt durch. Trotz ihres kurzen Streits war Sam bei ihren Trickbetrügereien stets äußerst charmant und gleichzeitig abgebrüht, während Dean ihren Opfern mit Fingerfertigkeit Portemonnaies und teure Smartphones stahl. Im Gedränge, im Café oder auf der Rolltreppe war es Einfaches, die Menschen waren abgelenkt und zeigten ihre Wertsachen viel zu offen. Einige waren sogar so blöd und schrieben ihre PIN direkt auf die Karte oder ein Stück Papier im Geldbeutel. Manchmal musste Dummheit einfach bestraft werden...

Einen Teil ihrer Ausbeute investierten sie gleich in Pullover, warme Jacken und feste Stiefel. Selbst das Anprobieren bescheuerter Klamotten konnte die Stimmung trotz einiger Lacher nicht richtig kitten. Danach gönnten sie sich eine ausgiebige Mahlzeit in einem Restaurant. Der Streit wurde nicht mehr angesprochen.

Nachdem sie zum Motel zurückkehrt waren, ging Dean zur Tür und drehte sich zu Sam um.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte sein Bruder, bevor Dean etwas sagen konnte.

Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fahre ein bisschen durch die Gegend, vielleicht finde ich eine Waschanlage. Muss den Kopf frei kriegen."

„Du lässt dich nicht volllaufen?", knurrte Sam skeptisch.

Dean hob die Hand zum Schwur. „Ich schwöre bei Dad, dass ich nichts trinken werde." Er hatte es wohl nie dermaßen ernst gemeint wie heute.

Sein Weg führte Dean direkt zum Kansas General Hospital, weil er hoffte, Castiel noch bei der Arbeit zu erwischen. Der Mann ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sam kannte seinen Bruder verdammt gut, niemand hatte Deans Herz je heftiger zum Schlagen gebracht. Er war Hals über Kopf verliebt. Dean hatte ihm wegen seiner eifersüchtigen Reaktion nichts von seinem Vorhaben erzählt, aber er musste sich Castiel einfach treffen. Er musste herausfinden, ob Castiel mehr für ihn empfand, ob er ihm eine Chance geben würde. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie es sich in einer Wohnung, einem Zuhause lebte, geschweige denn in einer Beziehung; außer Cassie, mit der er ein paar Monate zusammen gewesen war, konnte er keine nennenswerte Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet vorweisen, aber Dean hatte genug vom ewigen Reisen, der Monsterjagd und dem zwangsläufig dazugehörendem Verbrecherleben. Die Chance auf ein normales Leben schien ihm zu greifen nah; er konnte sie nicht ohne Kampf vorbeiziehen lassen.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen suchte Dean Castiels Station auf. Er blickte sich suchend um und fragte schließlich jemanden nach ihm. Er musste scharf überlegen, um sich an den Nachnamen zu erinnern, der auf dem Personalausweis gestanden hatte, aber er fiel ihm partout nicht ein. Kurzerhand beschrieb er Castiel mit seinem Trenchcoat und den dichten, verstrubbelten Haaren. Die Frau erklärte ihm, Castiel sei im Aufenthaltsraum und bot an, ihm Bescheid zu geben. Dann fragte sie nach Deans Namen.

Unruhig marschierte Dean über den Linoleumfußboden, während er wartete, er konnte sich nicht mit der Sitzgelegenheit auf dem Flur anfreunden. Schließlich bemerkte, dass Castiel langsam auf ihn zukam. Er wirkte skeptisch, harrte aus, dass Dean zuerst zu sprechen begann.

„Hallo Cas..." Dean versuchte es mit einem Lächeln. „Können wir...?"

„Heute morgen wolltest du nichts mit mir zu tun haben." Castiel war vor ihm stehen geblieben. Er trug seinen grauen Trench, wahrscheinlich war seine Schicht zu Ende und er bereit zu gehen.

„Ich... Deine Worte haben mich ganz schön getroffen", gab Dean ehrlich zu und leckte sich nervös über die Unterlippe. Castiel hatte eine Art an sich, die Wahrheit aus ihm herauszulocken, ohne dass er etwas dafür tun musste. Seine blauen Augen starrten ihn durchdringend an, dann setzte Castiel sich in Bewegung, Richtung Fahrstuhl. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, als Zeichen, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Gemeinsam standen sie schweigend vor dem Fahrstuhl. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, aber manchmal ist es besser, mit offenen Karten zu spielen."

„Weil du gedacht hast, es könnte mehr sein... werden?" Dean hatte mit einem Mal einen Kloß im Hals. „Mehr als eine Nacht." Die Türen öffneten sich, beide stiegen ein.

„Liege ich falsch?" Castiel warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. Sie stellten sich einander gegenüber hin - nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie, und blickten sich unverwandt in die Augen. Castiels blaue Augen fesselten Dean jedes Mal aufs Neue.

„Ja. Nein", stammelte er. „Ich will ein Leben. Mit dir. Für uns. Für Sam. Ich habe dir erzählt, dass mein Bruder im Koma lag. Sein Pflegevater hat ihn dorthin verfrachtet. Wir sind getrennt aufgewachsen, nachdem unser Vater gestorben ist. Sam... ich muss ihn beschützen, Sam ist meine Verantwortung, er ist mein Bruder, er ist alles, was ich habe – ich habe total versagt. Wie wir jetzt leben, wie Sam geworden ist..."

„Dean..." Castiel legte seine Hände tröstend um Deans Gesicht.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre..." Dean drückte die Tränen weg, die bei seinem unbeabsichtigten Geständnis aufgestiegen waren. Trotzdem perlte eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange, die er mit dem Handrücken wegwischen wollte, aber Castiel kam ihm zuvor. Zärtlich strich er mit seinem Daumen über die Haut und bescherte ihm einen wohligen Schauer am ganzen Körper.

Dean drückte sich Halt suchend gegen Castiel, während der in sein Ohr flüsterte, es sei okay. Er löste sich ein wenig und stammelte ein paar Wortfetzen. Ihre Münder waren offen. Castiel streichelte immer noch einmal sein Gesicht mit einer Hand. Als sie sich schließlich zaghaft küssten, hatten beide die Augen geschlossen.

Mit einem sanften Ping öffnete sich im Erdgeschoss die Fahrstuhltür. Abrupt trennten sie sich. „Hallo", grüßte ein Mann in Krankenhauspersonalkleidung. Castiel grüßte ihn seinerseits. Verstohlen verließen sie das Krankenhaus.

„Der Impala...", sagte Dean.

Castiel nahm seine Hand und ging mit ihm zum Parkplatz. „Gehen wir zu mir."

Sam verpasste Dean und Castiel, die gemeinsam wegfuhren, um einen halbe Stunde. Er hatte einige Kreditkarten kopiert, ehe er fluchend aufgab, weil er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Nun rauchte er eine Zigarette auf dem Fußweg hinter dem Hospital. Dean hatte geschworen. Auf Dad. Mit Castiel hatte er sich gefetzt, aber Sam fürchtete, dass es nur vorübergehend war. Die bleiben flogen praktisch aufeinander. Er hatte Dean nie ernsthaft verliebt gesehen und das beunruhigte ihn.

Er trat den Glimmstängel mit seinem neuen Stiefel aus und latschte zum Seiteneingang.

Sam lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke, als die Luft rein war, wagte er sich über das Treppenhaus hoch in die Onkologie zu Kirsten. Er klopfte an ihre Tür und trat gleich ein, damit ihn niemand auf den Flur entdeckte. Kirsten war erfreut, ihn zu sehen und lächelte glücklich. „Sam! Deine Besuche werden langsam zur Gewohnheit." Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und spielte Solitär.

„Wie stehst du zu Dominosteinen? Es sind zwar noch Monate bis Weihnachten, aber es gibt sie heute schon in den Geschäften!" Sam holte eine Packung mit dem Naschwerk aus seinem Rucksack, in dem er auch Eisen, Waffen und Steinsalz zur Sicherheit mitführte.

„Yummy!" Kirsten hatte die Karten beiseite gelegt, öffnete die Verpackung und nahm sich einen Dominostein. „Die Dinger machen süchtig." Sie hielt ihm auch einen hin.

Sam aß ihn im Stehen. Sie sprachen oft über ihre Krankheit, die Behandlung, wie sehr sie ihr Zuhause vermisste, aber auch über Filme, Musik, Schule, einfach alles Mögliche. Er konnte ihr alles erzählen, er vertraute ihr, ihn erwartete keine Mauer des Schweigens wie bei Dean.

„Wann sagst du mir, was los ist?", fragte Kirsten, als sie einen abwesenden Blick bemerkte.

„Was meinst du?"

„Komm schon, Sam, ich bin eine Frau, mir kannst du nichts vormachen." Kirsten schmunzelte.

Sam lächelte. Er zögerte einen Augenblick und seufzte schließlich. „Es ist mein Bruder. Dean. Er hat sich verliebt."

„Oh, das ist doch toll." Als sie seinen Blick sah, schlussfolgerte Kirsten, dass es wohl doch nicht toll war.

„Dean war noch nie verliebt. Er flirtet mit allem und jedem auf zwei Beinen. Ich weiß nicht, was er an diesem Kerl findet. Der sieht aus wie ein Privatschnüffler aus einem billigen Film. Mit ihm wird sich Dean garantiert zu Tode langweilen."

„Du magst ihn nicht." Kirsten tastete vorsichtig vor. „Ist es, weil sich dein Bruder in einen Mann verliebt hat?"

Sam blickte zu ihr und zog die Stirn kraus. „Bullshit. Dean hatte keine Ahnung, was er tut. Heute morgen hat er gesagt, er will alles hinschmeißen – nur weil er _Cas_ kennen gelernt hat. Er kennt ihn gerade mal ein paar Tage und würde am liebsten mit ihm durchbrennen!" Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das hatte schon lange in ihm gegärt. „Ich muss... ich muss ihm klar machen, dass es nichts werden kann. Ich muss Castiel loswerden..."

„Sam, was redest du da?" Kirsten rutschte aus ihrem Bett und legte ihre dünnen Finger um Sams Arm.

„Dean verlässt mich, wenn ich nichts unternehme. Ich verliere ihn!" Er blickte sie unbeirrt an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das verstehst du nicht, Kirsten! Du hast eine Familie, die dich liebt. Wenn ich meinen Bruder verliere, habe ich nichts mehr. Gar nichts mehr. "

„Aber du kannst Castiel doch nicht... loswerden!", brachte Kirsten entsetzt hervor. Ihre Finger krallten sich noch einmal fester in seinen Arm.

„Ich muss etwas tun." Es klang fast wie eine Drohung.

Als Dean wach wurde, lag er auf der Seite, die Bettdecke bis zu den nackten Schultern gezogen. Mollige Wärme. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen erleuchtete schwach das Schlafzimmer. Schneeflocken tanzten am Fenster vorbei. Sie waren zu Castiel gefahren, Dean hatte sich beherrschen müssen, um nicht das Gaspedal durchzutreten und zu mit quietschenden Reifen loszubrausen. Angekommen hatte er Castiel regelrecht aus dem Auto gezerrt, ihn geküsst und dabei durch die Haustür und den Flur des Wohnblocks geschoben. Für einen Moment schien Castiel doch zögern zu wollen, doch Dean hatte ihn angesehen und leise geflüstert: „Lass dich fallen. Lass dich einmal fallen. Für mich." Dabei hatten seine Lippen Castiels Haut gestreift und der einsetzende Widerstand war zerbröckelt, bevor er sich hatte manifestieren können.

Mit dem Fuß hatte Dean die Apartmenttür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gekickt. Es war ein Gefühl, als wäre er am Ertrinken und nur Castiel könne ihn retten. Er wollte sich klammern, sich festhalten, jeden Zentimeter von Castiels Körper genau fühlen und erforschen. Und doch war es ein Sturm, der ihn zur Eile drängte, jedes Verweilen eine Qual. Dean war sich sicher, niemals Castiels Antlitz zu vergessen, als er keuchend in ihn eindrang. Die geschlossenen Augen, das entrückte Zucken um die feinen Mundwinkel. Castiels Hände, die sich lustvoll in das Laken krampften.

Und jetzt lag er da, auf der Seite und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es war schon dunkel, aber nicht spät. Kurz vor sieben, der Wecker warf die Uhrzeit in großen, roten Ziffern an die weiße Wand. An der Bewegung hinter ihm spürte Dean, dass sein Bettgefährte ebenfalls aufgewacht war.

„Meinst du, der Schnee bleibt liegen?", fragte Dean, ohne seine Position zu verändern.

„Hm", murmelte Castiel, er schob sich an Dean heran, schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken und streichelte mit seiner Hand über Deans Arm. Dean spürte Castiels Bartstoppeln in seinem Nacken. „Heute Nacht vielleicht, aber für morgen haben sie verhältnismäßig warm gemeldet. Schmuddelwetter."

Sie schwiegen. Castiels Fingerspitzen wanderten über Deans Arm zu seiner Brust, zeichneten ein unsichtbares Muster bis hin zu seinem Bauchnabel. Immer wieder von vorne. Immer neue, filigrane Bahnen. Dean wagte kaum zu atmen, so sehr genoss er die Berührung. Noch nie hatte er sich so geborgen gefühlt, eine derart vertrauensvolle Nähe genossen. Wenn Sam ihn jetzt, in diesem Moment noch mal fragen würde, was genau Dean eigentlich fehle, dann hätte er die Antwort gewusst.

Das hier, Sam, hätte er gesagt. Genau das hier.

„Dean?", fragte Castiel irgendwann in die Dunkelheit, ohne seine Berührungen zu stoppen. „Ich möchte mehr über dich erfahren. Erzähl mir etwas von dir."

„Es gibt nicht viel..." Der Versuch einer Ausflucht.

Castiel küsste ihn in den Nacken. Beruhigend. „Nun, du könntest damit beginnen, was genau dein Bruder und du eigentlich hier machen? Die Geschichte mit dem Krankenhaus nehme ich dir nicht mehr ab…" Kein Vorwurf. Mehr eine Aufforderung. Dean sprach nicht gerne über sich und Castiel spürte das. Er hatte ein feines Gespür für so etwas, schon immer gehabt und während der Ausübung seines Berufs noch verfeinert. Allenfalls erhielt Sam gelegentlich einen Einblick in die Gefühlswelt seines Bruders. Aber jetzt war es anders. Nicht, dass Dean sich unbedingt öffnen wollte, aber er spürte seinerseits ganz genau, dass er sich jetzt entscheiden musste. Wenn er und Castiel eine Chance haben sollten, und sei es nur einen Hauch einer Chance, dann musste er dem jungen Mann _jetzt_ etwas von sich geben.

„Sam und ich, wir sind Geisterjäger..."

Dean konnte hören, dass Castiel schmunzelte, vielleicht sogar belustigt war. „Damit schlagt ihr euch durch?"

„Sam und ich, wir jagen Geister und Dämonen." Dean drehte sich um. Castiel, ein wenig überrascht von der plötzlichen Bewegung, machte ihm Platz und setzte sich dabei auf. Er begriff, dass Dean ihn ansehen wollte, soweit dies im Dunkeln möglich war.

„Ihr glaubt daran?"

„Das hat nichts mit Glauben zu tun. Nur mit Wissen. Wir helfen Menschen." Deans feste Stimme und sein intensiver Blick, der selbst im fahlen Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung wahrzunehmen war, ließen Castiel innehalten. Sein Gegenüber log nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll…", erwiderte Castiel zögernd. Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Dean war nicht der Typ, der an esoterischen Hokuspokus glaubte. Dazu war er viel zu bodenständig. Und Sam? Keine Ahnung, Castiel konnte den jüngeren Bruder nicht beurteilen, aber alles was er mitbekommen hatte, sprach dagegen. Gegen Geister und so etwas.

„Du glaubst mir nicht", interpretierte Dean Castiels Zögern.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht… es klingt grotesk…"

„Ich gehe besser." Plötzlich wollte Dean weg. Er hatte mehr von sich preisgegeben, als er es jemals zuvor getan hatte. Zumindest fühlte er es so. Alleine das Zögern genügte, um ihn zu verunsichern, ihn vor den Kopf zu stoßen und ihm das unangenehme Gefühl zu geben, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Suchend blickte er sich nach seiner Unterwäsche um, die irgendwo vor dem Bett gelandet war.

„Dean." Castiel stand ebenfalls auf, streckte den Arm aus und berührte Dean an der Schulter. Vertrauensvoll. „Entschuldige."

Im ersten Impuls wollte Dean die Hand wegstoßen, aber dann war es an ihm, zu zögern. Was hatte er erwartet? Wer hatte ihnen denn jemals geglaubt, sofern nicht eigene Erfahrungen dies belegten? Konnte er Castiel überhaupt einen Vorwurf machen? Er – Dean – war ein Fremder auf der Durchreise, von dem Castiel kaum mehr wusste als der Vorname.

„Kein Zuhause", sagte Dean. „Unsere Mutter starb kurz nach der Geburt von Sam durch einen Dämon, unser Vater hat sich aufgerieben bei der Jagd nach diesem Monstrum. Er wurde umgebracht, kurz nachdem er den Dämon zur Strecke hatte bringen können. Durch einen Dämon. Wie in einem Scheiß-Kreislauf. Keine Ahnung, ob er so was wie Genugtuung erlangte oder seinen inneren Frieden hatte schließen können. Mein Bruder und ich sind geflohen, wurden aufgegriffen, Trennung, Pflegeeltern. Ich bin ein Arschloch. Sam wurde verprügelt. Er lag im Koma. Seit seiner Genesung sind wir unterwegs."

„Die Kurzfassung." Mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Mehr ist nicht drin heute Abend."

„Es geht weiter?"

Bevor Dean antworten konnte, zerriss der schrille Klingelton von Castiels Handy die Dunkelheit. Castiel fand sein Handy in seiner Jeans, die ebenfalls vor dem Bett liegen geblieben war.

„Ja?" Castiel setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Dean hörte, dass eine helle Stimme schnell und aufgeregt sprach, aber er konnte keine Worte verstehen.

„Was?" Castiel sprang auf. „Wieder?"

Die Stimme überschlug sich, grell und quietschend.

„Was…?" Castiel fragte noch ein paar Mal nach, erhielt wohl aber keine befriedigende Antwort. „Ich bin gleich da", versprach er dann. In Deans Magengegend setzte ein Kribbeln ein. Er hatte Erfahrung. „Was ist passiert?"

Schnell fuhr sich Castiel durch die Haare. „Irgendwas im Krankenhaus. Ein Unfall. Sally war total aufgeregt, ich hab's nicht richtig verstehen können. Wie vor ein paar Wochen…"

„Was?" Jetzt war Dean wie elektrisiert. „Wie vor ein paar Wochen? Das, was in der Zeitung stand?"

Castiel nickte, überrascht folgten seine Augen Dean, der in Windeseile seine Sachen zusammensuchte und überstreifte. „Dann hat sich was verändert!"

„He?"

„Es hat sich was verändert! Vor ein paar Wochen, der erste Übergriff. Aber dann war es ruhig. Der Geist hat lediglich ein paar Mal Sam beschäftigt. Aber ist nichts passiert! Verstehst du?"

„Ehrlich gesagt: nein!"

Dean antwortete nicht, warf Castiel seine Jeans und seinen Pullover zu. „Was verändert, Cas. Es hat sich was verändert. Wir müssen hin und rausfinden was."

„Okay", antwortete Castiel zögernd, Deans plötzlicher Aktionismus war ihm suspekt. Aber er wollte ebenfalls ins Krankenhaus und also legte er auch an Tempo zu. Seine Gedanken rasten, denn Dean schien trotz der vielen, offenen Punkte genau zu wissen, was zu tun war. Gerade als Castiel seinen Pullover überzog, klingelte es an der Haustür. Und zwar direkt an der Tür zum Apartment. Auf nackten Füßen eilte Castiel zur Tür und linste durch den Spion.

„Der Sheriff!"

Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben öffnete Dean den Garderobenschrank im Flur und schlüpfte hinein. Aus Erfahrung aus vielen Jahren der Verfolgung. Der Schrank war schmal und eng, Dean passte geradeso hinein. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Castiel neben dem Trenchcoat, in dem er ihn kennengelernt hatte, einen khakifarbenen Parka besaß. Der Kragen kitzelte in Deans Nase, ganz leicht stieg ihm der Duft von Castiels Aftershave in die Nase. Er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Sheriff! Was führt Sie beide hierher?" Es waren anscheinend zwei.

„Wir sind mit der Nachbarin reingekommen. Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir Sie so überfallen!"

„Nun, Sie werden Ihren Grund haben." Dean hörte, wie Castiel freundlich lächelte.

„Gestern kam eine Anfrage aus Wichita. Eine Geschwindigkeitsübertretung."

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" Dean konnte sich Castiels fragendes Gesicht genau vorstellen.

„Nun, alle Polizeistationen in der Gegend wurden informiert, denn der Wagen ist zugelassen auf Dean Winchester." Papier raschelte.

Dann sprach der andere. „Dean Winchester, die Zeitungen nennen ihn den Schlachter von Lawrence und sein ihm höriger Bruder Sam, der …"

„Red keinen Unsinn, Walter!", fuhr jetzt wieder die andere Person verärgert dazwischen. Vermutlich war das der Sheriff. „Dean und Sam Winchester werden als Zeugen in mehreren Mordfällen gesucht. Ihre Fingerabdrücke wurden am Tatort gefunden, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wir bleiben bei den Tatsachen, Walter!"

„Ja... und?", hakte Castiel jetzt nach. Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr ganz souverän.

„Sam Winchester ist gewalttätig. Bei einer ausgewachsenen Kneipenschlägerei im letzten Jahr hat er im Streit einen Mann schwer verletzt. Und jetzt zu Ihnen: Denn Sie haben ihn neulich unter falschen Namen, mit dem Hinweis, dass er zu Ihnen gehört, aus dem Gefängnis befreit."

Dean hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an.

„Befreit hört sich nach Straftat an." Jetzt klang Castiels Stimme wieder stark. Offensichtlich hatte auch er eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Dem Bild nach müsste es Tim Meyer sein. Tim Meyer und sein Bruder waren vorstellig in der Klinik, aber noch bevor er richtig aufgenommen war, gab es Probleme. Leider sind Tim Meyer und sein Bruder nach dieser Nacht verschwunden."

Dean atmete auf.

„Haben Sie eine Vorstellung, wo die Brüder hingegangen sein könnten?"

„Nein. Tut mir leid. Ich verliere wirklich nicht gerne Patienten…."

„Das wissen wir." Dean hörte am Geräusch, dass der Sheriff Castiel offensichtlich freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. „Vielen Dank. Und seien Sie bitte vorsichtig."

Sie wandten sich zum Gehen, dabei ging bei beiden der Piepser los. Bestimmt wurden sie ins Krankenhaus gerufen. Immerhin wurde auf eine weitere Verabschiedung verzichtet. Als die Tür ins Schloss klickte, trat Dean aus dem Schrank heraus. „Danke", sagte er. Sie blickten sich einen Moment an und Dean überkam das unbändige Verlangen Castiel zu küssen. Aber er beherrschte sich. Sie mussten ins Krankenhaus. Dean griff zur Türklinke.

„Warte!" Castiel hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Was hat es mit der Mordsache auf sich?"

„Geisterfälle. Ich bin kein Mörder." Deans Blick suchte Castiels Augen.

„Und Sam?"

„Jetzt?"

„Ja, jetzt", erwiderte Castiel ernst. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mit jeden Moment tiefer in was hineingerate, was ich nicht mehr überblicke. Ich muss jetzt mehr wissen." Castiels Hand klammerte sich geradezu um Deans Arm. Dean ließ die Klinke los.

„Unser Vater war im Grunde nie da. Wir waren auf uns alleine gestellt. Sam ist vier Jahre jünger als ich, es war viel zu früh für ihn. Er hat nur mich. Alle anderen haben ihn im Stich gelassen. Er ist eigentlich ein herzensguter Kerl, er will nur helfen. Aber wenn es um mich geht, dann sieht er rot. Als würde etwas aussetzten! Da kann keiner mehr zu ihm durchdringen. Aber im Grunde... er meint es nicht so. Du kannst das sicher besser erklären!"

„Okay."

„Okay wie ausreichend?"

„Okay wie ausreichend." Castiel schnappte sich noch die grüne Jacke aus dem Garderobenschrank, während Dean schon aus der Tür stürmen wollte. Doch jetzt hielt Dean inne, packte Castiel am Arm und zog ihn heran. Dann umfassten seine Hände Castiels Gesicht, die Bartstoppeln piekten sanft in den Handflächen. Heftig küsste Dean ihn. Begierig schoss seine Zunge vor. Deans Mitte reagierte und deutlich konnte er spüren, dass auch Castiels Körper nach mehr verlangte.

Abrupt brach er jedoch den Kuss ab. Der Job ging vor. Der Job, der ihm zwar nicht mehr soviel bedeutete wie früher, der aber immer noch wichtig war, wie ihm jetzt klar wurde. Castiel schnappte nach Luft.

„Los geht's!"


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Obwohl es noch relativ früh am Abend war, hatte das Schneetreiben für einen dunklen Himmel gesorgt. Zum Glück hatte Dean den auffälligen Chevrolet Impala hinter dem Wohnblock geparkt, sonst hätte der Sheriff Castiel stärker in seinen Schraubstock gespannt. Die Scheibenwischer kämpften mit dem Schnee, der in dicken Flocken herunterkam. Sie klebten matschig und schwer auf der Frontscheibe. Im Autoradio lief Bad Company.

Castiel starrte aus dem Fenster und vermied es, zum Fahrer hinüberzusehen. Er musste erst einmal sortieren und verdauen, was Dean ihm in den letzten Stunden erzählt hatte. Dabei gab es kein Zurück mehr, nur vorwärts; er hatte sich auf Dean eingelassen und musste nun mit den Konsequenzen leben – was auch immer das bedeuten mochte. Aber er brauchte nur an Dean denken, ihn ansehen, ihn berühren, um jeden Gewissensbiss mit einem lauten Herzpochen zu übertönen.

Dean musterte Castiels Profil. Er hatte ihm von seinem Job erzählt und Castiel war nicht schreiend weggerannt. Er hatte es sogar recht gut weggesteckt, dass die Polizei nach ihnen suchte. Der einzigen Frau, der er jemals die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, hatte ihn deswegen verlassen – in dem Glauben, er wolle sie auf die miese Tour loswerden. Dean hatte sich ihr geöffnet und schmerzhaft erfahren müssen, wie es war, verletzt zu werden.

Schweigend fuhren sie zum Kansas General Hospital. Dean versteckte seinen Wagen in einer uneinsichtigen Parklücke hinter einem großen Baum. Er hielt Castiel zurück, als dieser direkt ins Krankenhaus voranstürmen wollte. „Was ist?", fragte der ungehalten. Dean öffnete den Kofferraum und zeigte ihm die geheime Waffensammlung unter der Ablage. Castiels Gesicht sprach Bände, er war ehrlich schockiert und bekam einen plötzlichen Anflug von Zweifeln.

„Da ist nur Steinsalz drin. Geister lösen sich vorübergehend dadurch auf. Eisen hilft auch", beruhigte Dean ihn und packte seinen Rucksack.

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass ein Geist im General ist."

„Sam hat ihn gesehen." Dean warf den Rucksack auf den Rücken und zusammen marschierten zum Gebäude. Der Schnee hatte nachgelassen, ihre Stiefel glitschten sie über den feuchten Schnee, während der Himmel düster verhangen war. Im Inneren ging Castiel voran, Dean folgte ihm, sich umschauend. Hoffentlich tauchten die Bullen nicht auf seiner Station auf, um sich nach dem mysteriösen Tim Meyer und seinem Bruder zu erkundigen.

Castiel merkte seine Besorgnis, beachtete sie absichtlich jedoch nicht.

„Castiel! Gut, dass du da bist", rief ein schwarzer Mann in Krankenhausbekleidung. „Sally ist völlig aufgelöst."

„Wo ist sie?"

Er führte Castiel zum Schwesternraum, gefolgt von Dean, der sich im Hintergrund hielt. An der Tür blieb Dean stehen und sah zu, wie Castiel zu Sally ging, die sich mit zusammengeklappten Beinen und den Händen vor dem Gesicht in einen Stuhl gequetscht hatte. Leises Schluchzen kam von ihr, während eine Frau, ebenfalls in Berufsbekleidung, versuchte, sie zu trösten.

Castiel machte sich vor ihr klein und legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Sally", sagte seine warme Stimme und die Frau blickte mit wässrigen Augen zu ihm auf. Er hatte eine Art, jeden für sich einzunehmen, mit seinem Wesen, seiner Ausstrahlung, seiner Zen ähnlichen Attitüde. Seine blauen Augen fixierten sie aufmerksam und vertrauensvoll. „Was ist passiert? Du hast dich am Telefon überschlagen."

Sally verzog weinerlich das Gesicht, bevor sie sich zusammenriss und die Lippen für einen Augenblick fest aufeinander presste. „Es war Roger – Roger Neville. Der, der sich umgebracht hat. Du erinnerst dich."

Castiel nickte langsam. Natürlich erinnerte er sich, Roger würde er nie wieder vergessen. Seine Frau war beim Gasunglück im Krankenhaus ums Leben gekommen. Beide waren zum gemeinsamen Entzug in Kansas General Hospital gekommen. Damals hatte die Suchtstation in der Psychiatrie noch in dem vor Kurzem neueröffneten Flügel gelegen. Roger hatte sich in der Nacht panisch aus dem Staub gemacht und am nächsten Tag, als er reumütig zurückkam, war seine Frau tot.

Roger hatte sich vor der eingestürzten Station vor den Augen einiger Betreuer, unter anderem Sally und Castiel, die ihm noch gut hatten zureden wollen, mit einem großen Kaliber erschossen. Die Kugel war mit großer Durchschlagskraft durch sein Gehirn gejagt und am Hinterkopf wieder ausgetreten. Die Sauerei von Blut, Knochensplittern und Hirngewebe hielt sich trotz der deutlich sichtbaren, ausgefransten Austrittswunde im Rahmen, aber der Schock war grenzenlos gewesen.

„Er war es. Er hat...", schniefte Sally. „Er hat Jerome umgebracht."

Castiel nahm ihre Hand, streichelte sie und sagte ein paar beruhigende Worte.

Der Mann, der Castiel abgefangen hatte, fixierte Dean scharf mit einem fragenden Blick und kam schließlich auf ihn zu. Der bemerkte die jähe Aufmerksamkeit und ging aus der Tür, die von allein hinter ihm zufiel. Er entfernte sich, denn offensichtlich tat Castiel seinen Job bestens, außerdem wollte er keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Dean holte das EMF-Messgerät aus dem Rucksack und kontrollierte damit den Flur. Es gab einen Ausschlag, aber nicht so deutlich, wie wenn der Geist direkt in seiner Nähe gewesen wäre. Er folgte der Spur ein Stück, bevor er umkehrte, um Castiel abzuholen.

Vorsichtig lugte Dean um die Ecke des Korridors. Er musste nicht lange warten, da kamen Castiel und der Schwarze aus dem Schwesternzimmer. Dean lehnte sich gegen die Wand und tat, als würde er etwas in seinem Rucksack suchen. Er konnte nicht hören, was sie besprachen, aber als der Mann sich entfernte und Castiel sich suchend umsah, pfiff er leise.

„Was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte Dean augenblicklich, da Castiel bei ihm war.

„Vielleicht hast du recht." Castiel wirkte verwirrt. Er starrte nachdenklich in die Luft.

„Erzähl mir, was du über diesen Roger weißt", bat Dean. Nachdem er sich die tragische Geschichte um Roger Nevilles Suizid angehört hatte, berichtete Castiel von mehreren ungewöhnlichen Todesfällen, allesamt Männer in Rogers Alter, die es aber nicht in die Zeitung geschafft hatten, woraufhin ihn Dean nach dem Grab von Roger befragte.

„Okay, gut, da müssen wir hin." Dean nickte mehr zu sich selbst. „Aber vorher sollten wir checken, ob der Geist nicht noch irgendwo hier ist und einmal den neuen Flügel ablaufen."

„Was willst du an seinem Grab?"

„Ihm seinen letzten Frieden geben", erklärte Dean kryptisch und marschierte los. Castiel schloss sich ihm im Eiltempo an. Er erblickte den EMF-Messer in seiner Hand und fragte nach dem komischen Walkman. Die ganze Geschichte hörte sich in seinen Ohren immer noch vollkommen surreal an, aber die merkwürdigen Todesfälle der letzten Wochen hatte ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht, nur wäre er niemals auf einen Geist gekommen.

Castiel sah den stärker werdenden Ausschlag auf dem EMF. Dean stoppte von Zeit zu, um den Wachpersonal nicht in die Arme zu laufen. Wahrscheinlich waren Sam und er hier jetzt schon offiziell zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben worden. Die elektromagnetische Spur führte sie eindeutig in den neuen Klinikflügel, in dem Jerome umgekommen war. Mal abgesehen von Sallys Aussage hatte man keine äußeren Einflüsse gefunden, die den Mann hätten töten können. Er schien einem überraschendem Herzinfarkt erlegen zu sein, obwohl ihm außer einem Entzug nichts fehlte.

„Hallo?", sprach sie jemand an. „Die Besuchszeiten sind vorbei."

Castiel drehte sich wie inflagranti erwischt um. „Hi Charlotte", lächelte er ein wenig nervös.

Dean ließ den Rucksack von seiner Schulter gleiten und das EMF-Messgerät darin verschwinden, bevor er sich ebenfalls umdrehte.

„Castiel! Ohne deine Mantel hätte ich dich fast nicht erkannt", erwiderte Charlotte erfreut.

„Den muss ich liegen gelassen haben", antwortete Castiel überlegend. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er seinen Trenchcoat im Schwesternzimmer vergessen hatte. „Uhm, das ist Dean. Dean, das ist Charlotte."

„Dean. _Hi._" Sie schüttelte seine Hand und musterte ihn ausgiebig, als würde sie ihn nicht von der Bettkante stoßen.

„Ich wollte ihm zeigen, wo ich arbeite."

„Dein Neuer?", entfuhr es Charlotte neidvoll. „Wo habt ihr euch kennengelernt? Du bist nicht von hier?"

„Es ist noch nicht offiziell...", druckste Castiel herum, dem in dem Moment keine bessere Ausrede einfiel.

Dean lächelte breit. „Ich bin auf der Durchreise und dann habe ich Cas getroffen..."

„Cas." Sie ließ sich den Spitznamen auf der Zunge zergehen.

„Charlotte...", mahnte Castiel.

„Schon gut, ich lasse euch Turteltäubchen allein."

Als sie aus Charlottes Blickfeld um die Ecke verschwunden waren, presste Dean Castiel gegen die Wand, schmiegte seinen Körper an ihn und küsste Castiel wild, bevor er mit seinen Lippen das Ohr berührend wisperte: „Ich könnte dich jetzt auf der Stelle nehmen."

Castiel biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schob ihn von sich. „Verflucht, morgen weiß es das ganze Krankenhaus! Charlotte kann nichts für sich behalten."

Dean grinste selbstzufrieden. _Sie waren zusammen. _

Castiel verpasste seiner Freude allerdings gleich einen wütenden Dämpfer. „Du schuldest mir noch eine Menge Antworten. Ich habe mich auf einen Kriminellen eingelassen, der Geister jagt! Wie absurd ist das!", ließ er seiner Unsicherheit freien Lauf.

„Sorry, dass ich keine perfekte Stepford-Witwe!", reagierte Dean gleichermaßen verärgert.

„Ich will keine Stepford-Witwe!", fauchte Castiel. „Aber du ziehst mich in Sachen rein... Dein Bruder ist auf Bewährung. Und du... keine Ahnung."

„Weißt du was, ich bin eifersüchtig. Das ist es! Du hast Freunde, du hast ein Leben." Dean lächelte schmallippig. „Ich? Ich bin ein Freak, der sich durchs Leben gaunert, Monster zur Strecke bringt und auf seinen durchgeknallten Bruder aufpasst. Du solltest jetzt wirklich besser verschwinden, bevor ich dein Leben noch mehr durcheinander bringe."

„Dean, was erwartest du? Wir kennen uns erst ein paar Tage."

„Genau, du weißt gar nichts über mich", versteifte sich Dean und verschränkte die Arme beleidigt vor der Brust. „Sam und ich, wir haben so viel verloren wegen dieses Scheiß-Jobs. Wir haben so viel geopfert. Aber Menschen leben wegen uns! Es lohnt sich, Cas. Es ist nicht fair und schmerzt höllisch, aber das ist es wert! Das ist es wert!"

„Dean..."

„Schhh." Dean legte den Zeigefinger an den Mund. Er beugte sich zu seinem Rucksack hinunter, den er auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. Der Zeiger des EMF-Geräts schlug heftig aus. „Da ist er." Dean nahm seine Sachen an sich und schlich mit dem EMF in einer und der Schrotflinte in der anderen Hand voran. „Was hatten dieser Jerome und die anderen gemeinsam?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Castiel hinter ihm.

„Die Toten. Der Geist tötet bestimmte Menschen, obwohl hier tagtäglich alle möglichen Leute durch die Gänge spazieren", führte Dean leise aus. Plötzlich hörte er Geräusche auf der inzwischen ansonsten leisen Etage. Er winkte Castiel, sich an der Wand zu halten und hob seine Waffe. Jemand war bei der Abzweigung zum Treppenhaus.

„Fuck, Dean!", rief Sam und nahm seine Waffe herunter. „Was tust du hier?"

„Wonach siehst es denn aus? Moorhuhnjagd?", knurrte Dean. „Das EMF schlägt aus wie blöd. Hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Nein, aber ich habe von dem Toten gehört." Sams Augen verdüsterten sich, als er hinter seinem Bruder Castiel entdeckte. „Was tut er hier?", zischte Sam, während sie den elektromagnetischen Signalen folgten.

„Cas kennt den Geist. Wenn er's ist, können wir den Job endlich erledigen!" Dean ließ sich kurz von Sams Eifersucht ablenken und blickte verärgert zu ihm. Die Abneigung, die Sam gegen Castiel hegte, war regelrecht greifbar. Dean hätte seinen Bruder am liebsten geschnappt und ihn kräftig geschüttelt. Schlimmer, es war definitiv schlimmer als früher, und so schlimm wie jetzt war es noch nie gewesen. Er packte Sam mit beiden Händen an der Knopfleiste seiner Jacke. „Lass gut sein, bitte", zischte er ihm zu. Durch den Stoff konnte er Sams Herzschlag fühlen. Er lockerte den Griff und legte für einen winzigen Moment die flache Hand auf Sams Brustkorb. Beruhigt fühlte er wie sich sein Bruder zur Ruhe zwang.

„Okay. Wer ist er?", fragte Sam dann und meinte den Geist.

„Roger Neville", erklärte Castiel. „Er war gemeinsam mit seiner Frau hier zum Entzug. In einem Anfall von Panik ist er abgehauen, und in der Nacht gab es eine Gasexplosion. Seine Frau kam ums Leben. Als er morgens reumütig zurückkehrte und sah, was geschehen war, hat er sich erschossen."

„Er hatte eine Knarre dabei?"

„Ja." Castiel zuckte die Achseln. Die Bilder, unwirklich und doch wahr, waren wieder präsent in seinem Kopf. Die Trümmer, die vielen Verletzten und die Rettungskräfte, die die Leichen bargen und dann Neville, der sich in dem ganzen Szenario in den Kopf schoss.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er reumütig zurückkehrte?" Dean sprach langsam, der Gedanke reifte gerade erst. „Vielleicht wollte er seine Frau rausholen? Und hatte deshalb die Waffe dabei?"

„Deshalb tötet er!", warf Sam ein. „Er will noch immer seine Frau hier rausholen! Deshalb greift er vornehmlich die Pfleger an!"

„Dich hatte er ja auch schon an der Gurgel."

„Geister handeln nicht immer logisch. Vielleicht hielt er mich für einen Pfleger, oder vielleicht wollte er mir nur begreiflich machen, dass ich besser fliehen sollte! Wie auch immer, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren. Wurde Roger hier beerdigt?" Die Frage richtete es sich an Castiel.

„Auf dem Waldfriedhof außerhalb."

„Dann los!" Entschlossen setzen sich Dean und Sam in Bewegung. Castiel blieb nichts anders übrig, als den beiden zu folgen. Sie eilten den langen Flur entlang. Sam vorweg, Dean und Castiel folgten mit knappem Abstand. Dean war kein Redner, im Gegenteil, aber jetzt wäre er am liebsten stehengeblieben,und hätte seinen Freund, oder was auch er war, zur Rede gestellt. Ihn mit Schmerz in den Augen gefragt, wieso er das vorhin gesagt hatte. Wieso er den Moment hatte kaputt machen müssen? Waren sie nun zusammen oder waren sie es nicht? Sollte es weitergehen oder würden er und Sam morgen nach getaner Arbeit die Taschen packen und weiterziehen? Ein Aufschrei und ein Stolpern stoppte Dean. Abrupt bremste er und fuhr herum. Der Geist war da, hatte nach Castiel gegriffen und ihn im Laufen umgestoßen. Der Länge nach hatte es den jungen Mann auf das Linoleum geschlagen.

„Pass auf!", rief Dean. Castiel konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite rollen und dem Zugriff des Geistes entgehen. Dean hatte die Waffe schon in der Hand und schoss. Roger verpuffte mit einem leisem Zischen.

„Alles okay?" Dean reichte Castiel die Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße. In diesem Moment war der Geist wieder da, stieß Dean hart vor die Brust. Der Stoß war hart und fest, Dean strauchelte und knallte rücklings mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Augenblicklich benommen rutschte er zur Seite. In dem Versuch, Dean abzufangen, ging Castiel mit zu Boden. Geist-Rogers Fußtritt traf ihn in den Magen.

Sam hatte seine Waffe schon in der Hand, aber es schien, als habe der Geist dazugelernt. Er war schnell und packte grob mit der einen Hand Sams Hand und drückte sie nach unten, mit der anderen Hand umklammerte er Sams Kehle. Fest drückte er zu. Sam zappelte, versuchte sich zu befreien, aber die Luft wurde schnell knapp. Hart an die Wand gedrückt rang er um sein Leben.

„Castiel", keuchte er. „Castiel! Die Waffe!"

Castiel hörte ihn, blickte auf, schien aber nicht zu verstehen, was Sam meinte. Sam zappelte verzweifelt, seine Waffe fiel zu Boden, es gelang ihm sich einen kurzen Moment Luft verschaffen.

„Deans Waffe!", stieß er vor.

„He?" Castiel blickte sich suchend um.

Der Geist presste wieder fester, ein Gefühl, als würden die Augen aus ihre Höhlen treten. Röchelnde Geräusche drangen aus Sams Kehle. In diesem scheinbar letzten Moment krachte laut ein Schuss. Hunderte von Salzkörpern rasten durch den Geist. Für Sekunde sah Sam noch die überraschte Fratze, dann war Roger verschwunden. Tief einatmend und mit beiden Händen an seinem gequälten Hals sank Sam auf die Knie.

Sein Blick wanderte nach links, Dean kam gerade wieder zu sich und setzte sich mit gequältem Blick auf. Ein Stück unterhalb von ihnen stand Kirsten. Die Waffe ließ sie gerade mit ausgestrecktem Arm sinken.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Dean überrascht. Er schätzte das schmale, junge Mädchen auf etwa sechszehn Jahre. Sam brachte noch kein Wort heraus. „Verdammt guter Schuss!"

„Bin aus Texas. Das gehört das zum guten Ton", sagte sie und grinste verlegen. Sie kam näher, ihr besorgter Blick ruhte auf Sam. Sie ging neben ihm in die Hocke und legte ihm besorgt die Hand auf den Rücken.

„Geht wieder", brachte Sam endlich heraus. Er atmete noch stoßweise und er war sich sicher, dass er deutliche Würgemale haben würde, aber wenigstens spürte er, wie seine Lebensgeister zurückkehrten. „Dean, das ist Kirsten. Kirsten, das ist mein Bruder", sagte er, nicht ohne zwischen den Worten tief einzuatmen. Castiel überging er bewusst. Und er verzichtete auch auf eine Erklärung, woher er Kirsten kannte. Sein Bruder würde schon schlau genug sein und sich seinen Teil denken.

„Du bist doch die aus der Onkologie", meldete sich Castiel zu Wort. Am liebsten wäre er hektisch aufgesprungen, hätte laut gerufen, dass das tatsächlich Roger gewesen war. Und dass er all das nicht glauben könne oder wolle oder beides. Aber er riss sich zusammen. Sie waren alle gefasst, sogar das Mädchen aus der Onkologie und so zwang er sich, nicht aus der Reihe zu tanzen.

„Ja..." Kirsten verzog mit Missfallen das Gesicht. „Das todkranke Kind aus der Onkologie."

„Danke übrigens für deine tolle Hilfe", zischte Sam und sprach damit zu Castiel. Der Angesprochene tat gut daran, nicht zu reagieren.

Auch Dean rappelte sich auf und wie Sam blickte er immer wieder von rechts nach links den Flur entlang. Sicher war sicher. „Der Geist war irgendwie anders, viel aggressiver." Sam rieb sich die Kehle. „Es hat sich was verändert."

„Ja." Dean nickte bestätigend, er klopfte Castiel, dessen Verstörtheit er spürte und für die er Verständnis hatte, vertraulich auf den Rücken, zog dann aber schnell die Hand weg, als sei es ein peinliches Versehen gewesen. „Den Verdacht hatte ich auch schon. Was könnte sich verändert haben?"

„Vielleicht...", Castiels Stimme zitterte leicht, „... vielleicht, weil in einer Woche das neue Programm beginnt? Eine Therapie für drogenabhängige Paare. Gestern waren hierzu wieder Vorgespräche."

Dean nickte. „Gut möglich. Passt. Wir müssen jetzt schnell handeln, bevor es hier noch weitere Tote gibt."

Sie erhoben sich alle zugleich. Sam und Dean sprachen es beinahe gleichzeitig aus. Aufteilen. Einer von ihnen musste hierbleiben und die Flure im Auge behalten. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass Roger, noch bevor sie sein Grab erreichen und ihn verbrennen konnten, wieder töten würde.

„Geht ihr die Leiche verbrennen, ich bleibe mit Sam hier", sagte Kirsten und lud dabei energisch die Waffe nach.

„Cooles Mädchen!" Dean grinste schief. Ihr toughes Auftreten, der vertraute Umgang mit der Waffe stand im krassen Gegensatz zu ihrer zarten Erscheinung. „Könnte aber gefährlich werden."

„Ich bin schon tot", erwiderte sie und nicht nur Sam hörte den bitteren Unterton.

„Okay, dann bleibst du mit ihr hier", entschied Dean. Es war Sam nicht recht, dass Castiel mit Dean gehen würde, aber er hätte Kirsten um nichts in der Welt alleine zurückgelassen.

„Patrouillieren wir?", fragte sie.

„Schaffst du das?"

„Ich sag Bescheid, wenn es mir zu viel wird."

„Schaffst du's denn?"

„Klar." Sie grinsten einander an. Langsam liefen sie durch die nur mit dem Nachtlicht schwach ausgeleuchteten Gänge nebeneinander her. Vor zwei Polizisten, die offenbar wegen den Schüssen nach dem Rechten sahen und ergebnislos wieder abzogen, versteckten sie sich in einem leer stehenden Zimmer.

„Was hat der Typ bei euch gemacht? Der Therapeut da." Sie kannte Castiel vom Sehen.

„Mein Bruder hat was mit ihm angefangen." Sams Stimme klang drohend und dunkel.

„Oh, mit ihm also…" Sie schwieg einen Moment. „Du magst ihn wirklich nicht."

„Nein." Sam presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er mochte ihn ganz und gar nicht. Mehr noch war Castiel eine Bedrohung für ihn, denn er würde ihm seinen Bruder wegnehmen. Sam hatte sich geschworen, das niemals wieder mehr zuzulassen.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa mit deinem Impala fahren?", bremste Castiel Dean auf dem Parkplatz. Der Schneefall hatte zugenommen. „Der kommt doch keine zehn Meter weit!"

Kritik an seinem Auto widerstrebte Dean, aber Castiel hatte Recht. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Winterreifen aufgezogen. „Wir nehmen den!" Er zeigte auf einen Geländewagen, der unweit von ihnen auf dem Parkplatz stand.

„Den Wagen klauen?"

„Nein, wir gehen jetzt nochmal rein und fragen nett, ob wir den Wagen nehmen dürfen", erwiderte Dean bissiger als er es eigentlich hatte sagen wollte. Castiels harte Worte wirkten noch nach. Dean deutete Castiel an zu warten, während er noch schnell eine große Sporttasche aus dem Impala holte.

„Hey!", rief Dean dann überrascht, als er bemerkte, dass der Geländewagen nicht abgeschlossen war. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung beförderte er die Tasche auf die Rückbank. Während Castiel zögernd auf der Beifahrerseite Platz nahm, klappte Dean automatisch mit geübter Bewegung die Sonnenblende nach unten. Der Schlüssel rutschte ihm in die Hand. „Treffer!"

Dean startete, rollte rückwärts aus der Parklücke. Er drehte die Heizung auf. Castiel lotste Dean einen ihm unbekannten Weg aus dem Krankenhausgelände heraus. Sie schwiegen wieder und Dean wurde es jeder Minute unangenehmer. Aber er schwieg. Das hier war nicht der richtige Rahmen. Schon bald schlängelte sich entlang der schmalen Straße zwischen den hohen Bäumen hindurch eine graue Mauer aus Naturstein. Die Friedhofsmauer, wie Castiel knapp erklärte. Die Straße mündete nach einigen Minuten in einen großen Parkplatz, der um diese Uhrzeit völlig verwaist war. Dean parkte direkt vor dem großen schmiedeeiseren Tor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Kaum ausgestiegen zerrte der Wind an ihrer Kleidung. Die Schneeflocken waren eisig fest und pickten im Gesicht. Schwerfällig wogten die dunklen Tannen am Friedhofseingang im Wind. „Los geht's", sagte Dean und marschierte mit der mitgebrachten Tasche in der Hand los. Das Tor war nicht abgeschlossen, sie konnten den Friedhof ohne Hindernisse betreten. Dean kramte eine Taschenlampe heraus. Dem Licht gelang es kaum, das Schneetreiben zu durchdringen, sie stolperten vorwärts und Castiel bemühte sich, sie zu dirigieren, aber er wusste nur ungefähr, wo sich das Grab von Roger befand. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als im fraglichen Bereich jeden Grabstein anzuleuchten und den Namen zu entziffern. Die Füße wurden allmählich nass. Dean fühlte sich elend. Er dachte an die schönen Minuten, als er in Castiels Bett aufgewacht war und aus dem Fenster geblickt hatte. Die wohlige Erinnerung bereitete ihm schier unerträgliche Schmerzen.

„Da ist es!" Dean wies auf eine kleine Grabplatte, die eben so aus dem Schnee herausragte. Er öffnete die Tasche und zog zwei Klappspaten heraus.

„Warte! Du willst doch nicht etwa…?" Entsetzt packte Castiel Dean am Arm und hinderte ihn daran, zum ersten Spatenstich anzusetzen.

„Was ich will, spielt keine Rolle." Dean schüttelte sich los. „Du kannst mir helfen oder es bleiben lassen." Er hielt ihm den Spaten hin.

„Und dann? Was dann?", fragte Castiel.

„Wir salzen und verbrennen seine Leiche", erklärte Dean. „Danach hat der Geist seine Ruhe. Zumindest ist er nicht mehr hier. Dad hat immer gesagt, es ist der Tod für Geister, aber die Wahrheit ist, wir wissen es nicht."

Castiel nahm den Spaten an. Sie kratzen die Schneeschicht weg und begannen, einander gegenüberstehend, das Metall ins Erdreich zu jagen. Zum Glück war die Erde nicht gefroren, der plötzliche Schneefall schien ganz Kansas überrascht zu haben. Dean hatte die Taschenlampe auf dem Grabstein abgelegt, dennoch konnten sie nicht viel sehen. Castiel hielt ab und zu inne, um sich eine Hände zu reiben, die rot vor Anstrengung waren. Das Wetter war unbarmherzig.

Dean, der schon etliche Leichen aus der Erde geholt hatte, trug Handschuhe. Er gab Castiel schließlich seine.

„Danke", brach Castiel ihr abermaliges Schweigen. „Oh Gott, diese ganze Situation ist einfach surreal. Im Hospital war ich vollkommen versteinert. Selbst das todkranke Mädchen hat souveräner reagiert als ich! Die Arme, sie hat wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange. Wie kommst du damit klar?" Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Jeder Tod, mit dem er sich konfrontiert sah, ob nun auf seiner Station, was sehr selten vorkam, oder auf anderen Stationen, war eine Last auf seinen Schultern. Roger Nevilles Suizid vor seinen Augen verfolgte ihn in manchen Nächten und Tagträumen. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, was Dean auf der Jagd nach Dämonen oder Geistern durchmachen musste.

Der Angesprochene zuckte kaum sichtbar mit den Schultern. Es kam allmählich weniger Schnee vom HImmel, während die Bäume, die den Friedhof säumten, den eisigen Wind von ihnen fernhielten. „Du kennst die Antwort", erwiderte Dean lakonisch ohne aufzusehen oder seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Er wollte den Job endlich beenden.

„Du kommst nicht damit klar", konstatierte Castiel.

Endlich sah Dean auf. Das Licht der Taschenlampe reichte gerade, dass sie einander und ihre Spaten sehen konnten. Seine Wangen waren rot von den frostigen Schneeflocken, die seine Haut malträtierten. „Das ist der Job."

Mit dem nächsten Spatenstich traf Dean endlich auf Holz, auf den Sarg, es dauerte jedoch noch, bis sie ihn endlich freigelegt hatten und Dean den Deckel öffnen konnte. Castiel wich zurück und schlug einen Ärmel vor den Mund; der Geruch war bestialisch. Die Leiche war erst im Anfangsstadium der Verwesung, deutlich konnte man die selbst zugefügte Schusswunde erkennen. Der Anblick war entsetzlich.

Dean streute Salz in rauen Mengen über den Leichnam, danach verteilte er Benzin aus einem kleinen Kanister aus seiner Tasche darüber. Er bedeutete Castiel, zurückzugehen, bevor er den Toten samt Sarg in Brand setzte. Die Flammen züngelten groß und gierig in den Himmel, auch der Schneefall hielt sie nicht davon ab. Dean zog seinen Jackenkragen hoch und wärmte seine Hände über dem Feuer.

Auf Castiels Zunge lagen Fragen über Fragen, aber stattdessen kam er wieder näher und genoss für eine Weile schlicht die Wärme. „Wie lange warten wir?", fragte er schließlich doch.

„Sie verbrennen nie. Das hier ist kein Krematorium, wo am Ende nur Asche übrig bleibt. Vermutlich hat es etwas mit der Kombination aus Salz und Feuer zu tun." Dean rieb sich die tauben Hände. „Als ich Sam aus dem Knast abgeholt habe, wartete ein Geistlicher mit mir auf ihn. Ich habe seinen Namen vergessen. Er sagte, Sam könne froh sein, einen Bruder zu haben, der für ihn da sei. Er hätte schon sehr viele gesehen, die ohne Struktur aufwachsen, Schule schwänzen und kriminell werden, lange bevor sie überhaupt strafmündig sind. Ich habe nichts gesagt."

Castiel blickte zu ihm hinüber, wartete auf die Fortsetzung, die erhellende Erklärung am Schluss, doch Dean starrte nur in das Feuer, sein Gesicht orange-rot gefärbt. Schlussendlich nahm dieser wieder den Spaten auf, schüttete das Grab zu und löschte damit das Feuer. Castiel folgte seinem Beispiel. Er hoffte, dass damit der Spuk ein Ende hatte, dennoch war er sich sicher, dass ihn die neu aufgebrochenen Bilder von Roger Nevilles Suizid ihn in den kommenden Tagen und Nächten verfolgen würden.

Dean schaufelte und trat Schnee auf das frische Grab, um die Leichenfledderei zumindest für eine Zeit ungesehen zu machen. Danach stapften sie zurück zum Wagen. Der Schneefall hatte weiter nachgelassen. Das Weiß knirschte unter ihren Schritten, es war fester als angenommen.

Am Geländewagen angekommen machte Dean einen kurzen Anruf bei Sam.

Nachdem sie die Tasche mit den Sachen verstaut hatten, rieben sich beide ihre steifen Hände im Inneren des gestohlenes Wagens, dabei bemerkte Castiel, dass er noch Deans Handschuhe trug. Er reichte sie ihm, wobei sich ihre Finger kurz berührten. Es gab einen Moment des Knistern, den beide ungenutzt verstreichen ließen.

Dean starrte auf seine Hände. Der Schlüssel steckte bereits im Zündschloss. Er hatte nur kurz gedreht, um die Heizung anzuwerfen, aber nicht soweit, dass der Wagen startete.

„Der Typ, der Geistliche, der hatte keine Ahnung. _Ich habe keine Ahnung_, wie ich Sam etwas geben kann, das ich... das wir nie gekannt haben, nie hatten. Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, aber es ist nicht genug. Nicht gut genug." Irgendwo, irgendwann hatte Dean sich zu einem überforderten Bruder gewandelt, der sich und Sam nicht mehr zu helfen wusste und in der ewigen Routine der Jagd stecken geblieben war. Seine eigenen Ziele hatte er aus den Augen verloren.

Darüber konnte Dean nicht mit Sam reden.

Dean bewegte sich am Limit. Ihm fehlte die Lust, Menschen jeden Tag ums Neue zu retten. Die Brüder waren die einzige Konstante in ihrem Leben. Dean hatte sich schon zu lange vor Sam verschlossen, ihn mit leeren Worten abgespeist, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sein Verdrängungsmechanismus – der einzige Grund morgens aufzustehen – hatte perfekt gearbeitet, bis er Castiel kennen gelernt hatte.

„Was weiß ich", sagte Dean wenig hoffnungsvoll. Seine Schultern sanken in sich zusammen. „Hört sich an, als bräuchte ich einen guten Therapeuten. Bist du frei?" Seine Lippen bewegten sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Dean." Castiel sah ihn liebevoll an. Er nahm Deans Gesicht in seiner kühlen Hand auf, drehte es langsam zu sich und strich zärtlich über die Kieferpartie. Als Castiel ihn küsste, fühlte sich Dean gut. Vielleicht hatte er es wenig darauf angelegt, bemitleidet zu werden. Ein wenig zumindest. Aber er wollte mehr als alles andere, dass Castiel ihn und seine Hilflosigkeit verstand – und akzeptierte.

„Wir sollten zurück, bevor jemand seinen Wagen vermisst." Dean startete den Motor, nachdem sie den Kuss beendet hatten. Das Radio ging automatisch an, aber Castiel stellte es ab.

„Das war's, ja? Der _Job_ ist erledigt. Also reist ihr ab?", fragte Castiel.

„Nicht, wenn du nicht willst." Dean warf einen Seitenblick zu seinem Beifahrer. „Ich weiß, ich habe dich in all das hier hineingezogen." Er machte eine ausschweifende Geste mit der Hand über die Frontscheibe in die dunkle Nacht. „Es tut mir leid. Ich war zu hart zu dir. Ich war ein schroffer Arsch. Ich wünschte, du wüsstest es nicht. _Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es nicht_."

„Dean, schon okay. Du brauchst nichts mehr sagen." Castiel sah aus dem Fenster. Die Scheibenwischer schoben vereinzelte Flocken von der Scheibe. „Es ist verrückt... aber ich möchte, dass du bleibst." Er betrachtete Dean, der mit einem Lächeln am Steuer saß, dass auch ihm ein kleines Lächeln entlockte. „Was wird Sam dazu sagen?"

Sie hielten auf dem Krankenhausparkplatz. Dean steckte den Schlüssel des Geländewagens wieder hinter die Sonnenblende. „Ich rede mit ihm." Er schulterte die Tasche von der Rückbank und zusammen steigen sie aus. Vor dem Hintereingang unter dem geschützten Vordach blieben sie stehen. Mit der freien Hand nahm er Castiels rechte in seine. Dean hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr einfachen, aber echten, liebevollen menschlichen Kontakt vermisst hatte. Beziehungen waren zu gefährlich. Jemand in das Leben, das sie lebten, hineinziehen, war zu gefährlich. Und nun bot sich eine Möglichkeit, auszusteigen; die Tür war genau vor ihm in Form von Castiel. Ein Neuanfang. Einer, der es wert war.

Dean hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er an Sam dachte, aber er musste es tun. Jetzt oder nie.

„Wir sehen morgen." Sie tauschten noch ein paar Worte und gaben sich einen letzten, zärtlichen Kuss.

Mit dem Impala schlichen Sam und Dean zurück zum Motel. Castiel hatte im Krankenhaus bleiben und nach seiner Kollegin sehen wollen. Der Abschied von Kirsten war Sam sichtlich schwer gefallen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sie vermutlich nicht so schnell wiedersehen würde, trotzdem hatte er ihr angeboten, dass sie sich bei ihm melden sollte, wenn sie einsam war und jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Kristen hatte ihm mit einem Grinsen das gleiche angeboten. Und falls er mal wieder Hilfe bei einem Geist bräuchte...

„Solange habe wir noch nie für einen simplen Geist benötigt", sagte Sam.

„Wir haben ihm den Sarg versalzen", witzelte Dean. Er drehte die Heizung auf und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Und wie viele sind gestorben, bevor wir ihn erwischt haben?", mahnte Sam. „Mal abgesehen von denen wir wissen? Es gehen bestimmt noch ein paar Tote mehr aus sein Konto, die wie Suizid aussahen."

Dean seufzte. Mit der Ferse streifte er sich jeweils die Stiefel von den Füßen. „Wir können nicht jeden retten." Müde setzte er sich auf. Es war Zeit für eine Aussprache. Dean wartete, bis Sam seine Jacke aufgehängt und sich mit einer Flasche Wasser an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. „Sam. Ich bleibe hier. Bei Cas."

„Du was? Was bedeutet? Was soll das?" Sam war sofort aufgesprungen und warf die Arme aufgebracht in die Luft.

„Ich ziehe zu Cas." Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich habe dich schon beim ersten Mal verstanden", knurrte Sam. Empört machte er ein paar Schritte durch das Motelzimmer. „Was willst du dann machen? Einen auf Hausfrau? Ich bitte dich. Ich würd's ja eher verstehen, wenn mit einem Frau eine Familie gründen willst. Ausgerechnet mit diesem Colombo-Verschnitt. Du brauchst den Kick der Jagd!"

„Jagen ist nicht alles. Ich lasse mir schon etwas einfallen. Als Mechaniker bin ich ziemlich genial."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Muss ich dich daran erinnern, weswegen wir alles gesucht werden? Da wäre Mord, Leichenschändung, Diebstahl..."

„Du hast Falschparken vergessen!"

„Haha." Sam stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Wenn sie dich verhaften, ist dein schöner Heile Welt-Traum geplatzt wie eine Seifenblase."

„Dann nehme ich mir einen Anwalt!" Dean war aufgestanden. „Ich will einfach ein normales Leben leben. Wie lange soll ich damit warten? Bis mich ein Werwolf in Stücke reißt? Bis ich von einem Vampir gebissen werde und ich mich verwandle? Oder mich ein Dämon zur Hölle jagt? Wie lange? Ich habe die Schnauze voll." Dean durchschnitt mit einer Hand die Luft und fügte demütiger hinzu: „Wir enden wie Dad. Nur dass niemand um uns trauert."

Sam schnaubte. „Rede nicht von Dad."

„Wieso nicht? Wenn er noch leben würde, wärst du jetzt vielleicht auf einer Uni und wir hätten unsere eigene Werkstatt" , schlug Dean vor.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht." Verärgert verschränkte Sam die Arme vor der Brust. Man traute es ihm nicht zu, er hatte ein liebenswürdiges Gesicht, dass sich sogar Omas von ihm über die Straße helfen lassen würden, aber einen nicht zu unterschätzenden muskelbepackten Körper, den er einzusetzen wusste.

„Meinst du, Dad hat sich dieses Leben für uns gewünscht?"

Sam verzog den Mund.

„Was ist mit dem Mädchen? Kirsten? Du hattest mit ihr das Date. Ein bisschen jung, aber sie ist cool. Warum bliebst du nicht auch und siehst, was passiert?" Dean schlug einen versöhnlichen Tonfall an.

„Bist du völlig bescheuert? Siehst du hinter deiner rosa-roten Brille eigentlich noch etwas?", fauchte Sam. „Ich bin auf Bewährung! Man sucht nach mir! Wir können nicht einfach tun, als wären wir Normalos, weil wir verdammte Scheiße noch mal nicht normal sind! Wir sind Jäger und keine Sofapupser. Heilige Scheiße!" Sam wirbelte auf den Fersen herum, marschierte zur Tür und riss sie auf. „Ich hole Zigaretten. Hoffentlich bist du zu Verstand gekommen, wenn ich zurück bin!"

Die Tür fiel scheppernd hinter Deans Bruder ins Schloss.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Die dichte Wolkendecke war aufgerissen. Der Mond tauchte den Vorhof des Motels in ein fahles Licht. Es war kalt, Sams Atem kondensierte in der Luft. Der Schnee auf dem Parkplatz war von Reifenspuren regelrecht zersägt, an einigen Stellen hatten sich matschige Pfützen gebildet. Doch Sam achtete nicht auf den Weg, den er einschlug. Fröstelnd zog er den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke ganz nach oben. Ihm war kalt. Eiskalt. Obwohl sein Herz schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug und sein Blut in den Adern förmlich zu kochen schien. Dean konnte es nicht verstehen. Er hatte es nie verstanden. Vielleicht war es Sam auch nie gelungen, seinem Bruder wirklich zu verdeutlichen, wie er sich fühlte, wenn Dean ihn alleine ließ. Zu Beginn ihrer Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus war es besonders schlimm gewesen. Dabei war Dean nie weit weg, zum Supermarkt oder zur Tankstelle. Wenn Sam die Augen schloss und sich an damals erinnerte, konnte er die Angst sogar noch fühlen. Dieses würgende, atemraubende Gefühl. Der Herzschlag, der immer schneller zu werden schien, bis er irgendwann aussetzen würde. Er hatte am Fenster gewartet und hinausgestarrt, bis er seinen großen Bruder wieder im Blickfeld hatte. Dann war er an die Tür gerannt, hatte sie aufgerissen und seinen Bruder eingelassen. Und so hatte Sam irgendwann gelernt, darauf zu vertrauen, dass Dean immer zurückkehrte und er nie wieder wirklich alleine sein würde.

Niemals.

Sam lief los, er wurde immer schneller und schneller. Nur der Schnee hinderte ihn daran zu rennen. Dennoch forderte das Rauchen seinen Tribut, seine Lungen schmerzten nach kurzer Zeit und ihm war, als gäbe es keinen Sauerstoff in der kalten Herbstluft. Aber er behielt das hohe Tempo bei. Wie ein Soldat fühlte er sich plötzlich, wie ein Soldat auf wichtiger Mission. Auf lebenswichtiger Mission. Hasta la vista, Baby! Langsam machen kam nicht in Frage. Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über Sams Gesicht. Dean liebte Filmzitate. Das würde ihm gefallen, das wäre was für Dean.

„Für Dean", sagte Sam laut.

Groß und grau tauchte dann endlich der Krankenhauskomplex vor dem jungen Mann auf. Sam verlangsamte seinen Schritt, seine Lunge rasselte, er schnappte gierig nach Luft. Am Haupteingang in der Ferne blinkte noch immer Blaulicht. Aber diesen würde er nicht benutzen. Mittlerweile kannte sich Sam aus und wusste, welche Nebeneingänge nachts offen waren. Zielstrebig fand er eine offene Tür. Drinnen im Gebäude orientierte sich er diesmal nicht nach rechts zur Onkologie, sondern nach links. Seine nassen Schuhe quietschen laut auf dem glatt polierten Boden. Ein Geräusch, das in den Ohren wehtat. Die Wut, die den ganzen Weg hierher in Sam gebrodelt hatte, war noch da, aber jetzt war sie nicht mehr heiß, sondern kalt wie Eis. Sam wusste, was er tun musste. Es war hart, bitter und vermutlich auch gemein, aber es war nötig. Und er hatte sich noch nie gescheut, das Nötige zu tun.

In nur wenigen Minuten erreichte Sam die Psychiatrie. Die geschlossene Abteilung war im zweiten und dritten Stock, der offene Entzug lag im Erdgeschoss. Die kleinen Wohneinheiten schlossen direkt an den Bürotrakt an. Castiel war im Büro, Sam konnte durch die geschlossene Tür Papierrascheln hören. Nichts anderes hatte Sam erwartet. Er holte tief Luft und riss ohne Anklopfen mit einem Ruck die Tür auf. Castiel stand am Schreibtisch mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Erschrocken fuhr er herum, erkannte den Bruder seines Freundes.

„Hey..." Weiter kam Castiel nicht, denn Sam packte ihn am Kragen seines Pullovers, zog ihn an sich heran, nur um ihn dann mit Wucht von sich wegzustoßen. Castiel krachte mit der Hüfte gegen den Schreibtisch. Obwohl überrascht war er diesmal nicht langsam. Mit der rechten Hand packte Castiel noch im Taumeln den steinernen Briefbeschwerer.

Dean lag auf dem Bett. Der Fernseher lief, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, welchen Film er sich eigentlich ansah. Immer wieder wanderten seine Augen zur Uhr über der Tür, zwischendurch nahm er immer wieder einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche, die er lose in der rechten Hand hielt. Sam war schon eine Dreiviertelstunde unterwegs. Das Sixpack auf dem Tisch war bereits um drei Flaschen geschrumpft. Viel zu lange war Sam bereits unterwegs. Viel zu lange, um nur an der Tankstelle Zigaretten zu kaufen. Verdammt! Wo steckte sein kleiner Bruder? Hätte er Sam die Neuigkeit irgendwie anders sagen sollen? Bis morgen warten vielleicht? Dean nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche. Er wusste doch, wie sein Bruder auf solche Themen reagierte. Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Dean auf die Bettkante, stand auf, setzte sich wieder. Es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig, nicht zu wissen, was gerade in Sams Kopf vorging und vor allem wo sich Bruder gerade befand. Vielleicht war Sam ja aber auch nochmal zu seiner Freundin ins Krankenhaus gelaufen. Der Gedanke hatte etwas Beruhigendes.

„Mach nur bloß keinen Scheiß", knurrte er leise.

Plötzlich klingelte ein Handy. Sams Handy! Dean sprang auf und fand das Handy in einem Seitenfach von Sams Reisetasche. Normalerweise trug Sam sein Handy bei sich. Noch mehr Unruhe breitete sich in Dean aus.

„Hier ist Dean", sagte er, als er die Taste mit dem grünen Telefonhörer drückte.

„Oh… ist Sam in der Nähe? … Äh, hier ist Kirsten."

„Ich hatte die Hoffnung, er wäre vielleicht bei dir…" Mit einem Schlag war sich Dean sicher, dass Sam gerade irgendeine Dummheit machte.

„Warum rufst du an?", hakte er nach.

„Ich wollte mit deinem Bruder sprechen. Er war vorhin… ich dachte, er schläft vielleicht noch nicht. Vorhin war irgendwie nicht der richtige Moment."

„Ihr seid ziemlich gut befreundet, wie?"

„Schon." Sie kicherte kurz und klang das erste Mal wie ein sechszehnjähriges Mädchen.

„Seid ihr zusammen?"

Sie kicherte nochmal. „Nein…."

„Du könntest es dir vorstellen?"

„Vielleicht." Sie kicherte noch einmal kurz und Dean konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie sie rot anlief. Aber dann wurde sie wieder ernst und klang wie eine besonnene Erwachsene. „Er macht doch keine Dummheit?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste." Dean seufzte. „Wir hatten Streit."

„Wegen deinem Freund?" Kirsten war verdammt gut informiert. Sie konnte nicht sehen, dass Dean nickte, aber sie ahnte es wohl. „Castiel", sagte sie anschließend.

Wie ein Stromschlag durchfuhr es Dean. „Er kann nur auf dem Weg zu Castiel sein! Alles andere macht keinen Sinn."

„Dann beeil dich. Die sind alle noch da. Castiel ist bestimmt auch noch hier im Krankenhaus!"

Sam sah den Briefbeschwerer in Castiels Hand und grinste überlegen. Er war ein erprobter Kämpfer, hatte mehr als einmal um sein Leben gerungen. Mit Leichtigkeit umging er die Abwehrversuche. Krachend landete seine Faust ungehindert im Gesicht von Deans Freund. Der Briefbeschwerer polterte zu Boden. „Scheiße!", entfuhr es Castiel mit ungewohnter Heftigkeit. Blut schoss ihm aus der Nase. Der zweite Schlag traf Castiel, noch bevor er sich richtig aufrappeln konnte. „Was soll das?"

Statt einer Antwort knallte Sams Fausts erneut in Castiels Gesicht. Die Wucht des Schlages warf ihn nach hinten, die Beine sackten ihm weg und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe auf der Tischplatte abstützen. Wie ein Vulkan, so fühlte Sam sich jetzt, als würden all seine Gefühle, seine Ängste, die soeben noch mit kalter Härte seine Sinne geschärft hatten, schlagartig nun aus ihm herausbrechen. Er konnte es weder verhindern noch aufhalten. Wie meterhoch geschleuderte Gesteinsbrocken, so waren seine Fäuste, mit jedem Schlag sich Befreiung verschaffend, jedoch lange nicht genug.

„Lass Dean in Ruhe!", schrie Sam. Sein nächster Schlag traf Castiel in den Magen, dorthin, wo es wehtat.

„Sam!" Castiel keuchte. „Sam, hör auf!" Immerhin gelang es ihm, dem nächsten Schlag soweit auszuweichen, sodass die Faust seine Wange nur streifte. Castiel erkannte die Gelegenheit und packte den Arm seines Angreifers. Sam war stark wie ein Bär und Castiel hätte letztendlich keine Chance gehabt, aber es reichte, um einen Moment zu gewinnen.

„Was soll das, Sam?! Ich bin doch auch dein Freund!"

„Das bist du nicht!" Sam schüttelte Castiel.

„Natürlich bin ich das!"

„Du nimmst mir Dean weg!" Für einen Moment war Castiel geneigt, den Moment zu nutzen und hinter den Schreibtisch Zuflucht zu suchen, aber er zwang sich, stehenzubleiben. Er hatte nichts Falsches getan und es gab keinen Grund zu flüchten.

„Ich hab dich aus dem Polizeirevier rausgeholt, schon vergessen? Wenn ich dich loswerden wollte, hätte ich doch schon längst dafür gesorgt, dass sie dich wieder abholen!" Er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund.

„Nein." Sam schüttelte wie ein kleiner, trotziger Junge den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Ich glaube dir nicht. Du nimmst mir Dean weg! Du nimmst mir alles, was ich habe!" Sam machte zwei Schritte auf Castiel zu.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor? Willst du mich totprügeln?"

„Genau das!" Flink bückte sich Sam zu dem Briefbeschwerer und wog ihn abschätzend in der Hand. Genau richtig. Genau richtig, um dieser Farce, diesem Schmierentheater ein Ende zu setzen. Morgen würden er und Dean wieder unterwegs sein.

„Und was wirst du Dean sagen?"

Sam reagierte nicht.

„Wirst du ihm sagen, dass du mich totgeschlagen hast? Wirst du ihm das sagen? Weil du es nicht ertragen konntest, dass sich dein Bruder verliebt hat?"

„Hör auf!"

„Wirst du ihm sagen, dass du so egoistisch warst, den Freund deines Bruders zu töten, nur weil du Angst vor Veränderung hast?" Mit Worten war Castiel gut. Sams Faust krampfte sich um den Stein, doch er schlug nicht zu. „Wirst du ihm sagen, Sam, wirst du ihm sagen, dass du mich umgebracht hast?" Castiel sprach so klar und deutlich, wie er nur konnte. Seine braunen Augen suchten den unruhigen Blick von Sam.

„Hör auf!", schrie Sam wieder und stieß die Faust mit den Briefbeschwerer gegen Castiels Brust. Castiel schnappte nach Luft, schwankte und sank schließlich auf die Knie. Er hätte sich halten können, wenn es darauf angekommen wäre, aber darauf kam es jetzt nicht an. Noch immer hielt Sam den Briefbeschwerer fest in der rechten Hand.

„Ich hab dir geholfen? Schon vergessen?" Castiel suchte Blickkontakt. „Ich hab dir aus der Polizeistation geholfen! Ich habe für dich gelogen!"

„Du hast für Dean gelogen!", erwiderte Sam gepresst.

„Ich habe für euch gelogen!" Castiel hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als Sam mit einer schnellen und unerwarteten Bewegung ausholte und mit hoch erhobener Faust verharrte. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten.

„Sam! Nein!" Die Tür flog auf, Kirstens helle Stimme schrillte in den Ohren. Dean stürzte zu Sam, griff nach dem steinernen Briefbeschwerer und nahm ihn seinem Bruder vorsichtig aus der Hand. Sam zitterte, seine Augen rasten hektisch umher, ohne irgendeinen Halt zu finden. „Ich…", sagte er nur, bevor er sich schnell umdrehte und davonrannte.

„Ich gehe ihm nach", rief Kirsten zu Dean und eilte Sam hinterher.

Dean ging vor Castiel in die Knie. Er wollte ihn in die Arme nehmen, aber stoppte im letzten Moment, er wollte ihn nicht noch mehr verletzen. Dean machte einen tiefen Atemzug. Es war ein bisschen beängstigend. Er liebte ihn so sehr. Castiel blutete aus der Nase, selbige war fleckig rot. Das würde ein ansehnliches Hämatom werden. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, die er bis zum Schluss zurückgehalten hatte. Jetzt warf er sich mit einem Schluchzen in Deans Arme. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, aufgefangen zu werden.

„Cas...", wisperte Dean und streichelte ihm über den Rücken. „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, Cas. Ich mache das wieder gut. Sam wird sich bei dir entschuldigen."

Währenddessen rannte Kirsten Sam hinterher. „Sam! Warte doch!" Sie hätte ihn nicht eingeholt. Aber Sam hielt tatsächlich inne, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Wand des Flures und rutschte auf den Boden.

„Sam!" Schwer atmend legte Kirsten die letzten Meter zurück. Zart berührte sie ihn an der Schulter, als sie sich neben ihn hinsetzte.

„Dean wird hier bleiben." Sam kämpfte mit seiner Fassung. „Er braucht mich nicht mehr!"

„Das ist doch Quatsch! Er ist dein Bruder! So was ist nicht einfach irgendwann zu Ende!" Sie strich ihm eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Fingerspitzen kitzelten auf seiner heißen Haut. „Außerdem… außerdem brauche ich dich!"

Sam blickte überrascht zu der zarten Gestalt an seiner Seite.

„Eigentlich wollte ich es dir gestern Abend schon erzählen, aber die ganze Sache mit dem Geist… ich wollte dir in Ruhe etwas erzählen und dich um etwas bitten."

„Mich?"

„Ja. Dich!" Sie lächelte zart und rollte nachdenklich mit den Augen. „Ich muss überlegen, wo ich anfange… Hm, also gestern Nachmittag waren die Ergebnisse von den letzten Tests da. Meine Werte haben sich wieder stabilisiert und vor allem haben sie sich deutlich verbessert!"

„Das ist toll!" Sam freute sich wirklich. Ein Lichtblick in dieser finsteren Stunde.

„Mein Arzt hat vorgeschlagen, erst einmal auf die Bestrahlung zu verzichten und die Behandlung medikamentös fortzusetzen. Es gibt hier eine betreute Wohngruppe und ich kann einen Platz haben!"

„Wirklich? So schnell geht das?"

„Mein Doc hatte das schon länger im Hinterkopf, die schlechten Werte der letzten Tage haben ihn erst einmal wenig geschockt…"

„Das tut mir leid", unterbrach Sam die junge Frau.

„Sie sind wie von Geisterhand verschwunden." Sie wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Alles Gewöhnungssache, wie man so schön sagt. Na ja, auf jeden Fall müssen meine Eltern bei der Geschichte zustimmen. Sie kommen morgen… ne, heute… Nachmittag an." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „Ich will dich meinen Eltern vorstellen!"

„Was? Wieso?"

„Ich will, dass du mit mir hierbleibst! Alleine packe ich das nicht!"

„Ich mit dir? Deine Eltern werden ausrasten…"

„Meine Eltern sind cool. Sie müssen auch nicht alles wissen. Außerdem hab ich noch vier jüngere Geschwister. Meine Eltern haben gar keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, sie werden pausenlos auf Trab gehalten." Sie winkte wieder ab. „Also was ist?"

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wenn es blöd läuft, wandere ich in den Knast!"

„Die Krebskranke und der Knacki, ich finde, das klingt toll! Ach Quatsch! Wenn Castiel nur halb so ist, wie alle erzählen, denkt er bestimmt schon darüber nach, wie er dir helfen kann! Er zeigt dich sicher nicht an! Und alles andere muss man erst einmal sehen!"

„Woher nimmst du den Optimismus?"

„Vielleicht weil ich endlich einen Freund gefunden habe? Also was ist?"

„Ich bin dein Freund?" Sam fasste nach ihren Händen, die sie fest um seinen rechten Arm geschlungen hatte. Seine rauen Finger berührten ihre helle porzellanfarbene Haut.

„Schätze schon, oder?" Sie löste ihre rechte Hand und schob ihm wieder die widerspenstige Strähne hinter sein Ohr.

„Hier bist du ja", sagte Dean fast mehr fragend als feststellend, als er die Tür zum Motelzimmer öffnete und im Türrahmen stehen blieb. Sam packte seine wenigen Habseligkeiten in seine lederne Reisetasche.

„Dean!" Sam drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu seinem Bruder um. Das Sonnenlicht zeichnete einen langen, schwarzen Schatten von Dean auf den Boden des Zimmers. Im Laufe des Morgens hatte es aufgehört zu schneien, die Wolkendecke war aufgerissen und die Sonne schien nach besten Kräften. Der Schnee schmolz, Schmelzwasser gluckerte so laut im Dachkanal, dass Sam es bis nach drinnen hörte. "Wie geht's Castiel?"

„Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist." Die Nase war gebrochen, das linke Auge blutunterlaufen und zugeschwollen, die Lippen aufgeplatzt, aber Dean log. Es rutschte einfach so aus ihm heraus, obwohl er sich fest vorgenommen hatte, seinen Bruder nicht zu schonen.

„Du lügst." Ein feines Lächeln umspielte Sams Mundwinkel. „Du lügst immer. Das weiß ich schon lange."

Dean nickte schwerfällig. „Ich kann wohl nicht anders…"

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich... ich kann es nicht erklären… ich wollte einfach nicht, dass es endet." Sam hörte auf, seine Kleidung mehr oder weniger sorgfältig zusammenzulegen, wandte sich stattdessen voll seinem Bruder zu.

Dean seufzte. „Es endet doch nicht…"

„Nein", unterbrach Sam seinen Bruder. „Das weiß ich jetzt auch. Irgendwie stimmt es doch, was alle sagen. Dass sich eine andere Tür auftut. Ich werde was probieren, Dean. Ich werde auch hier in diesem Kaff bleiben. Erst mal in dem Motel, das näher am Krankenhaus dran ist." Bevor Dean etwas sagen konnte, erzählte Sam mit schnellen Worten von Kirsten.

„Und Kirstens Eltern haben dich nicht direkt aus dem Krankenzimmer geworfen?" Dean konnte sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Lachend streckte Sam seinem Bruder die Zunge raus. „Nein! Haben Sie nicht!" Doch dann wurde er ernst. „Ich werde mich bei Castiel entschuldigen."

„Das ist das Mindeste! Du wirst dir Hilfe suchen müssen, Sam. "

„Das werde ich, versprochen. Ich mein, jetzt wo wir quasi an der Quelle sitzen..."

Überrascht und beeindruckt hob Dean die Augenbrauen. „Wow! Ganz neue Töne! Du musst mir Kirsten vorstellen! Sie hat offenbar Zauberkräfte!" Er machte einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu und boxte ihn gegen die Schulter.

„Und du?" Sams blickte zu dem angebrochenen Sixpack, das noch immer auf dem kleinen Tischchen stand.

„Werde dran arbeiten müssen. Castiel steht leider nicht auf Biergeruch…" Er hatte lange mit Castiel gesprochen, während er immer wieder das zerschundene Gesicht seines Freundes mit gekühlten Tüchern vorsichtig abtupft hatte. Castiel hatte zu Deans Überraschung keinen Rückzieher gemacht, sondern nur klar seine Forderungen formuliert. Entzug und Verhaltenstherapie. Zwei schnell gesagte Worte, aber Dean wusste um ihre Bedeutung. Wenn er hier bleiben wollte. Falls Sam bleiben wollte.

„Da kommt einiges auf uns zu. Du weißt, dass das jetzt erst einmal ein kleiner Schritt in die richtige Richtung, in unsere neue Richtung ist, oder?"

„Klar."

„Es müssen noch viele folgen... Scheint so, dass dieses Scheiß-Kaff mitten in Kansas unser Schicksal ist."

„Hey!" Sam grinste. „Aber eines werde ich nicht tun. Ich werde dich und Castiel nicht am Sonntagnachmittag zum Vier-Uhr-Tee besuchen!"

„Schlampe!"

„Idiot!"

THE END


End file.
